Hazy Sky
by Marcondiuw
Summary: Seeking the Truth is not always easy. And sometimes, it might bring apocalyptic consequences... P3/P4; AU with SPOILERS. Rated T for language.
1. Prelude: Seeking the Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES or Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4

**Hazy**** Sky**

**03/20/2012****- Afternoon**

The fog engulfed everything. Rise was crying, holding Teddie's slashed body in an embrace. The young blond had died protecting his Sensei from a mortal slash dealt by the decaying goddess Izanami. His trademark suit was wasted. Naoto was breathing heavily at her side with a large wound at the leg, having retreated from the battle by her Senpai's order, even thought she also wanted to avenge her fallen friend. She had carried Chie's body that became unconscious after running straight at their enemy in a fit of rage the moment Teddie died.

At the front line, Kanji was badly injured. Yosuke and Yukiko were tired from the long battle. Their leader was the only one that still was in condition to fight the goddess. But he knew that he wasn't going to win like this. They were physically exhausted and emotional unstable after everything.

"Everyone, retreat! We can't beat her like this!" Shouted the leader. Everyone started to retreat, being careful to evade anything she might throw at them.

"Do you really want to retreat after coming here? My true self had been awakened and the mist will engulf the world, bringing the so desired peace for everyone. But I will let you all experience this peace first-handed!!" Said the goddess, using an ancient spell.

"Oho Ikazuchi" Whispered the goddess.

Rise was the closest to the exit. Yosuke was right behind her, carrying Chie. Their leader was helping Yukiko, and behind them was Naoto shouldered by Kanji. The last couple was a little farther and was the target of Izanami. Kanji tried his best to protect Naoto, but the thunders had proven to be too strong to the already weakened petite girl. In a blind rage, Kanji lunged towards the goddess.

"I gonna reap you to shreds, bitch!!!"

"Giving yourself to your emotions is what makes you all weak. Only when one is at peace is that one can bring forth one's true potential. I will show you. Megidoloan."

The three bluish balls united and exploded, leaving no traces of the former delinquent after the bluish flash wore off. Everyone stopped.

"Humanity desires peace. I shall bring peace by protecting all from the horrible Truth. Envelop yourself in lies and you shall find peace. Live by your illusionary world and you shall find peace. Accept your own mortality and you shall find peace. Heed the end's call and you shall find peace."

"That's not true… One can only find peace while one can do something. The comfort that illusions offer is also only an illusion. In order to find peace, we must all strive for the Truth, and reach the end of the path without regrets. Only then one will be able to accept the end and go without regrets, at peace with oneself." Said the Fool who sought for the truth.

"So, you would say that you rather live with the Truth, no matter how harsh the reality is? Then, let's see if you will be able to accept the truth that the one that matters the most to you is only a mortal: Memento mori…"

"Thousand curse."

The atmosphere became heavy as shadow hands began to emerge from the ground. In a desperate attempt, the silver-headed boy pushed Yukiko out of the shadow circle and was grabbed by the hands. Yosuke reached Yukiko's side in time to hear the last order their leader would give: to take Yukiko and run as fast as he could. As he disappeared in the ground, there was a loud scream. Yukiko became desperate, calling out his name. Yosuke grabbed Yukiko's arm and began to drag the girl against her will. Rise was simple standing close to the exit, with a face that clearly showed disbelief. Yosuke passed by her and started to call her. She simple turned to the exit and ran, keeping the same face.

At the entrance of the temple, they stopped to rest. Chie was still unconscious, Yukiko was crying silently and Rise was with a chocked face.

"Teddie…..Naoto-kun....Kanji…Senpai…" She whispered before starting to cry uncontrollable.

Yosuke was still trying to process the fact that half of the team had died in one single battle after they beat all the previous fights. Yukiko was starting to stop crying and got up.

"I'm going back. I'm going there and I'm going to tear that bitch apart!!" Said the girl as she started to slowly walk toward the temple.

"Are you crazy?! That…thing almost killed us all!! You can't go there like that!" Said the Junes boy, standing in her way.

"Get out!! I'm not leaving until I have her head!! If you stay in my way, I will fight you too!!" Shouted the girl, despite being exhausted and close to faint.

"Do you want to throw away the life he gave to you?! Do you think you're the only one who wants that monster dead?! **Think!** We couldn't defeat her being at full strength with everyone! What do you think you expect to do **alone **being in this state? For now, we have to do as he said and retreat. We can think about what to do next after we've rested."

Yukiko silenced. She knew he was right. She couldn't die now. She would need to live, to avenge her friends. They paid the fox and treated their wounds. Chie awoke and was shocked by the news. It was hard to convince her of not going back at the temple. After she gave up the idea, Yosuke brought up the unavoidable topic: What they're going to say?

"He was supposed to return tomorrow… Maybe he didn't want to go back to his parents and ran away with the help of Naoto and Kanji?" Proposed Yosuke.

"He died to save your sorry ass and you want to convince everyone that he would leave for such a stupid thing?!" Shouted Yukiko.

"I never said that! I would love to hear a better explanation from you! One that can convince them about how they had disappeared! We can't just come out of nowhere and say that they died fighting a goddess inside a TV, dammit!!" Replied the young boy.

"That's still isn't an excuse to say he left us all just because he didn't wanted to go back to his hometown!! I'm not going to let you say such things of him!!" Screamed Yukiko.

"You two just stop!! At this rate, we won't be able to decide anything! If only I wasn't so weak…I could have…" Spoke Chie, holding back new tears…

"Everyone, behind!! There is a Shadow coming here!!" Shouted Rise.

"You fucking son of a bitch!! Disappear already!! Garudyne!!" Quickly attacked the guy with headphones, killing the straw Shadow.

"Something is wrong. Shadows weren't supposed to get this close of the entrance, or they could…" Spoke Rise, as she realized something.

At this, everyone come to the same conclusion. They all rushed to the outside world, just to find it covered with the mist. They watched horrified has a clerk transformed into a Shadow and rushed towards someone else. They quickly dispatched it and helped the person. Despair started to took them as they decided to call their respective families. The Amagis were fine and had sheltered most of the town's survivors. Among them were Rise's grandmother, Yosuke's father, Ryotaro and Nanako. Unfortunately, Yosuke's mother had died and Chie's parents as well as Kanji's mother were missing. Yosuke said he would check on them at her house and the told the rest to go to the inn and protect the survivors. Reluctantly, Chie joined Yukiko and Rise to the inn while Yosuke hurried to her home.

When he got there, Chie's mother was screaming and her father was bleeding. He got just in time to save them. He took them to the inn and had gone back to check Kanji's house. He had regretted it later, since what he saw wasn't what he wanted to see. She had already passed away. Before heading back to the inn, he heard a scream and found Saki's brother, Naoki, running from a Shadow. He saved him, and they both headed back to the inn.

"I'm not about to commit the same mistake twice…"

After that, the survivors of the Investigation Group explained the situation for everyone. Some days later, outside help came. But to their despair, they were informed that the whole Japan was already in this chaotic state. Since Inaba was crawling with Shadows, they had to flee, leaving the town to another place. The team had been separated from the rest of the survivors. They travelled in another vehicle where they met a red-haired woman called Mitsuru Kirijo. She explained more about Shadows and the Personas, and asked for their help in fighting and research, since they were the only ones with the ability to summon their Persona without any help. They had agreed and joined the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad-SEES.

**09/27/2012****- Morning**

The notice was half-shocking. But it came with a big joy. After 9 months, Yukiko finally gave birth to a baby boy. His legacy. She was young, but she still decided to keep the baby, and received full support from her friends. Her family was reluctant of her pregnancy at first, but decided to help her in the end. He was named Setsuna Amagi. His mother didn't want that her son end up fighting Shadows, but growing up at such world was something unavoidable. Still, she prayed that he will be fine and that the future shines bright to her son. She still hoped that he would return and fix things. After all, he always had saved the day…right?

A/N:…Well? How did it go? This is my first multi-chapter story. Hope it doesn't go too bad… Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review, if you have the time.


	2. Ch 1: Its a new world, Fool!

**09/14/2031- Afternoon  
**

It's been 19 years since the day everything changed. With the world enveloped in a mysterious fog and the coming of Shadows to the real world, humanity was facing the most difficulty battle for survival so far. Many places had fallen prey to the Shadows. Cities and even some small nations haven't survived those few years. The Kirijo Group was well-know around the world before but now they became the strongest company that still was in activity. Largely due to their R&D department know has Ergo.

Already possessing experience with the Shadows, they became the only company capable of developing technology of security systems against them. They also develop machines that helped people with potential learn how to summon and control their "Persona", the manifestation of their inner Shadow. The original SEES team needed the help of a device called "Evoker" to summon their Personas. But with the Investigation Team of Inaba, they've learned how to control their Shadows at full will, summoning them by shattering the card that "sealed" their true self.

The Special Investigative Extracurricular Execution Sector, former SEES, was now known worldwide as the official army that fought against the Shadows. They were formed mainly of people already trained in the official army, together with a few people that were able to summon their Persona and some volunteers.

The original SEES and the Investigation Team members received military training after the group was announced to the world. Each country had developed its own version, always keeping in touch with the teams of the rest of the world. Since the Shadows have a strong resistance to wounds caused by bullets, every SIEES member was trained to use at least one melee weapon.

Japan had the strongest SIEES division. It was also the first place to become completely covered in mist. Many cities were either destroyed or abandoned. Underground facilities were built to ensure the safety of people. Some parts of the abandoned cities were remade to be used as bases of SIEES, such as the area around Iwatodai Dorm or the old Gekkoukan High, now a military school. Many places of the world developed their own way to train Persona-users. Some countries already had teams composed of Persona-users, but none of them were as strong as Ergo.

Any type of TV could be used to reach the source of the fog, but Japan was the only one with a close access to it: a place that was known as the Temple of Izanami. Many campaigns were organized to attempt to reach it. Most of them couldn't even reach the Junes store. But today was different. They made a team formed by Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, Mitsuru, Akihiko and Junpei, with both Fuuka and Rise as Spotters. They were able to break through the army of Shadows that made their nest there and reached the entrance of the Temple. But to their surprise, there was a Shadow with a long black coat wearing a dark-red mask guarding the entrance. The coat had shades of red and he was holding a dark naginata with a red blade.

"It can't be… That's Adachi's Persona! How he can be here if Adachi died at prison when the Shadows invaded this world?! And this power… It's just like Senpai's!!" Exclaimed the former star, Rise.

Rise Kujikawa is one of the former Investigation Team members. She decided to help when SEES became an official army. Her Persona, Kanzeon, is regarded has the best one to track things at long-distances. She normally doesn't need to be close to the area to be able to scan it, and is also able to accurately map an area with easy. But analyzing enemies isn't her strong point. She can't make a distinction between the three types of physical attacks and needs to analyze a previous fight to determine the enemy's weakness.

"Mortals are so foolish… Where do you think that Fool gained his power? Anyway, that doesn`t matter… Why do you all still struggle? I made a test to see if humans were able to handle the Truth. I gave the ability to seek the Truth for three Fools. The first one could not see it, for he had no eyes. The second one saw it and could not accept it, deciding to give his back to it and sought shelter on his own illusionary world. The third one sought for the Truth, but chose to die rather than face the mortality and fragility of the bonds of life…"

"You damn bitch!! What do you think you know about him?! There is no way to someone who doesn't have feelings understand another! I'm going to bring your head with me this time!!" Replied the angered Yosuke, casting a Panta Rhei to his enemy.

Yosuke Hanamura was originally a member of the Investigation Team. He helped in the murder case of Inaba and with the defense of the citizen in the Shadow Outbreak. He joined the SEES quickly to be able to train and avenge his fallen friends. One of the few fighters to use two knifes as main weapon, he is somewhat physically weak, but extremely fast. His Persona, Suzano-O, is wind-based and is well-balanced in terms of physical and magical skills.

The Bloody-Izanagi charged forward, ignoring the attack and countering with a strong downward slash towards Yosuke`s head. He able to defend, but it had left him with an open guard. His enemy used the chance and attacked using an upward slash which was enough to throw the young man upward, making a deep cut in his shoulder. Had he not been under the effect of Tarunda and wearing his protective armor, his entire arm would be severed. The Bloody-Izanagi jumped and hit with the blunt side of his weapon, sending Yosuke to the nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. He lunged forward, ready to slice the man in two when Suzuka Gongen defended the strike. Artemisia used her whip to make a chokehold and threw the fallen Persona back to the entrance, aided by a swiftly kick of Trismegistus.

"Resisting is futile. The one who stand before you all is the combination of the power of the three Fools who sought the Truth. It is something that you cannot defeat." Said Izanami.

"His power is beyond even that of Erebus! He can nullify any magical skills!!" Said Fuuka, with a worry tone on the voice.

Fuuka Yamagishi was one of the original SEES members. She is responsible for the training and administration of the Intelligence Department of SIEES. Her Persona, Juno, is regarded has the best analyzing Persona, as well as one of the few Personas that can shield its owner completely when summoned. She is able to give a complete analyze of the enemy in a matter of seconds. The downside is that she needs to be close of the battlefield or at a nearby place to make an accurate analyze of anything else besides life forms, like the terrain for example.

"Really?! How about a good old beating, then?!" Shouted Akihiko, lunging towards the enemy.

Akihiko Sanada is one of the top fighters in SIEES. One of the original SEES members, he had trained hard and became the commander of his own unit. He also is the one responsible for the training of new elite members and few cadets. He fights using mainly hand-to-hand techniques, but also uses axes sometimes. Because of that, his attacks are fast and strong. His Persona, Caesar, is electric-based; having supports skills as well has offensive techniques.

Using a well placed combo, Akihiko was having the advantage. But the former Persona wasn't suffering too much damage and with a single punch was able to throw the fighter back. He almost beheads him using Cleave, but Akihiko defended the attack using his forearm, gaining a huge cut in it. He was also was throw back at the strength of the attack. That was enough time for Izanagi to cast a Niflheim which knocked him unconscious.

"Akihiko! Dammit! Iori, I'm going to distract the enemy! You get Akihiko out of the battle! Come forth, Artemisia!!" Shouted Mitsuru.

Mitsuru Kirijo is the leader of SIEES and former CEO of the Kirijo Group. She gave up the former job to dedicate her time fully towards the SIEES, but she still oversees the activity of the Kirijo Group. She fights using rapiers and short swords. She is quick and fairly strong for her build. Her Persona, Artemisia, is ice-based and one of the strongest in terms of magic. She has many offensive spells and some physical skills.

Artemisia used Vorpal Blade, but Izanagi was able to defend it. She lunged and started to attack him directly. Although having a somewhat close speed, her enemy was stronger and easily parried her strikes and she was being pushed backwards. When she was close to be cornered, Junpei called.

"He's safe, Senpai!! Time to kick some ass! Trismagestus!!"

Junpei Iori wanted to be a hero. After he joined the original SEES he learned that being a hero wasn't like in the games he used to play. The events of the Dark Hour and the Abyss of Time changed his way of seeing life. He was once a lazy member, but he trained a lot and became a skilled swordsman, developing even further his Persona, Trismagestus. It's a fire-based Persona with a large list of physical skills and a few Fire magic. But one of the main reasons for his great power was a unique skill that regenerates his energy. Because of that, he can endure long battles that would leave most people tired.

Trismagestus's Brave Blade threw Izanagi to the side, which gave enough room to Mitsuru escape and she used Megidoloan. As the three bluish energy balls began to form, Izanagi started to spin his weapon overhead, which made the balls slowly fade away, his weapon starting to glow blue.

"What?! He can absorb Almighty skills?! This isn't good… Look out! He's going to counter it!!" Said Fuuka.

The enemy stabbed the ground and released a bluish Heat Wave. Mitsuru was hit by full force and was throw backwards. Junpei was able to guard it, since he was a little farther. Yukiko was even farther and was able to block it completely. Fuuka was protected by Juno's shield. Rise was behind her. Chie, who was fighting a group of Shadows who tried to ambush them from behind, also took cover behind Fuuka. The Shadows were hit and disappeared.

"Nice! Thanks for the help! Now I can kick your ass, once and for all!!" Said Chie as she started to run towards Izanagi.

Chie Satonaka was a self-taught martial artist by the time the murder incident in Inaba happened. One of the first to agree to join SEES after the outbreak, she honed her skills, becoming one of the top fighters. Her Persona is Suzuka Gongen, an ice-based Persona that has more physical strength and skills than magical ones. She fight using hand-to-hand techniques.

Chie summoned her Persona for help and tried to subdue Izanagi, but she was thrown backwards because of his strength. Junpei used his Persona, but Izanagi countered it, slashing its belly. Being one and the same, Junpei flinched in pain at the attack. Izanagi tried to cut him, but Suzuka Gongen protected him. Suddenly, he started to feel better.

"I believe that you guys need my help. The other's conditions are stable, but it will need a more traditional treatment to be able to awake them safely." Calmly spoke Yukiko, as she made her way to Junpei's side.

Yukiko Amagi was the third victim of the murderer in Inaba, and the first to be saved by the Investigation Team. She had fallen in love for the leader of the team, and bore his child. At first, she didn't wanted to help SIEES at all. It took some time for her to finally overcome her depression and she slowly began to help. At first, in charge at teaching the basics of summoning the Persona and a few management issues. She eventually ended in the battlefield. Her Persona is Amaterasu, a fire-based Persona that, although having a somewhat poor physical strength, has one of the highest magical stats and has a vast list of Fire and healing spells, regarded has the best healer in Japan's SIEES division.

"There is something strange…I think you can't see with the naked eye, but there are some sort of chain in both of his wrists and foot, as well one on his neck. They seem to go all the way inside the Temple." Noted Rise.

"Then maybe if we cut those chains… Alright Rise-chan, guide me. Chie-chan, you distract him while I try-" Spoke Junpei. But before he could finish, Chie was hit by a Tempest Slash.

She was thrown and hit the wall behind Yukiko, gaining a deep cut on the shin she used to defend. Junpei decided to try anyway and charged while Yukiko started to treat the injury. He was able to dodge the Shadow's attack and slashed where the chain was supposed to be. But his sword cut through the air.

"Hey, Rise-chan! You sure there is something here?!" Screamed the man.

"I don't understand! The chain is definitely there! Maybe you can't hi—*gasp* Junpei-san!"

Yukiko was so focused at healing that didn't noticed that Izanagi threw Junpei and quickly dashed behind her, hitting her with Vicious Strike using the blunt side of his weapon. He tried to kill Chie with Primal Force, but she defended using her Persona. Although she got severely hurt and lost consciousness, she was still alive.

Yukiko was dizzy on the ground and taking advanced of it, Izanagi was going to impale her with Vile Assault when a round red robot with a face in his belly appeared in front of him and slashed the former Persona's face with one of his claws. The slash was strong enough to leave a huge scar in the mask.

"It can't be!! That Persona …it's—" Before Rise could finish, the place was engulfed by a bright light. She heard a familiar voice has they started to lose consciousness.

"You can't beat him like this… Try to enter trough an old model TV that had stopped working…" The voice said, while the silhouette of a thin boy started to fade.

Yukiko woke up at the outskirt of Inaba. Her whole body was in pain and she couldn't move. She noticed that the other were there as well. From afar, a Shadow saw her and started to approach. She tried to move, but her body was too weak. When the Shadow was about to attack her, a silver-haired young appeared and killed the Shadow with one slash of his two-handed sword. He turned towards her with a pair of worried silver eyes. She began to wonder as her consciousness started to fade.

"It's really him…? Of course it is. It has to be! That day, he promised to come back to visit me again. And he never breaks his promises, right? So, it has to be him. He finally…came…" The boy crouched besides her and called her name as she fainted.

A/N: Well, that was a long one. Anyway, as you noticed, the underline represents Rise or Fuuka speaking through their Persona inside of the other`s head. And whenever _italic_ shows up, it will mean a character`s thought. If you intent to keep reading, please don`t forget about it. About the fight scene (my first one) I guess I`ve watched too much DBZ when I was a kid. As always, thanks for reading and leave a review, if you have time.


	3. Ch 2: Dream and Reality

**09/14/2031- Evening**

As Yukiko started to regain consciousness, she noticed that she was inside some sort of vehicle. There was a silver-haired young sitting next to her. He noticed that she had awakened and spoke.

"Are you alright, Mom?!"

She then realized that the one who was sitting besides her and the one she remembers from her school years weren't the same. The one who was sitting at her side was her son, Setsuna Amagi. He had a somewhat darker hair and a slight different hairstyle, but had the same silvery piercing eyes that she loved to gaze. She noticed that he had a worry look and slowly nodded.

"Thank god. What the hell were you thinking, fighting until you get to this state?! You had me worried sick, y' know?!" Said the young.

"Sorry to worry you…But what are you doing here?! You were suppose to be guarding the main base and should not leave its walls! I thought the orders were pretty clear, boy!"

"I know, I know…But I can't sit there and do nothing while you try to break in what probably is the enemy's main stronghold. Besides, you know I'm not weak. Just because I don't have a Persona doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Don't worry, Amagi-san. I haven't leaved his side for a second after we left the city. We have been sent as reinforcement in case your team needed some back up, but he wasn't going to enter the city. He would stay in the outskirts and secure our vehicles. Although you should know better than anyone that he's very skilled." Said a blond android.

"I know, Aigis-san. But I can't risk him fighting against Shadows without even a Persona. It's too dangerous. I don't want to lose someone dear to me to the Shadows again…" Spoke Yukiko with a sad tone.

Aigis was originally a robot made to fight Shadows. After the Dark Hour incident, she essentially became a human in a robot's body. For a short time, she has inherited the power of the original SEES leader. After she fought against the humanity's will of destruction, Erebus, her powers returned to normal. Her Persona is Athena, a mainly melee-type with support skills. Being a robot, she is extremely fast and strong. She has firearms installed in her body, but she normally fights using hammers or axes.

"In case you're worried, the others are well. Hanamura-san and Sanada-san were in a very bad shape, but there isn't any risk of dying. Satonaka-san was also injured pretty bad and probably won't be able to fight for a while. Kirijo-san and Iori-san had minor wounds. Kujikawa-san and Yamagishi-san were fine. But, putting that aside, what happened there? Why you all were lying at the outskirts of Inaba?" Asked Aigis.

"That… It's… kinda hard to explain. I rather wait until we get back and speak with Kirijo-san to reorganize what had happened there." Answered the woman.

After they arrived at Iwatodai Base, they were all tired and still confused regarding what had happened there. Since it was already late, they decided to leave the discussion for the next morning. That night, Yukiko had a nightmare. She was hurt on the ground and couldn't move. Her son was facing Izanami alone. His head was bleeding and the helmet was broken, lying on the ground. Still, he refused to be defeated. The goddess got angry and used the same curse as before. She watched helpless as her son was being dragged to the ground while screaming.

**09/15/2031- Early Morning**

Everyone was reunited at the meeting room. The whole meeting would be transmitted to the top leaders of the other nation's SIEES. Akihiko, Yosuke and Chie were the only ones who weren't present.

"All right, everyone. Before we began, I would like to inform that Hanamura-san, Satonaka-san and Sanada-san are all recovering well. Hanamura-san seems to have regain consciousness, but he will not be joining us…Now, Yamagishi-san and Kujikawa-san will report about yesterday's campaign." With that, Chihiro Fushimi, the chairwoman, sat down and the other two women got up.

"Thank you, Fushimi-san. Now we will go over the events, starting from the moment we've reached the outskirts of Inaba. As you are aware, the town became a nest filled with the strongest Shadows, but the outskirts are relative safe. There are only some weak Shadows. We still can't determinate the reason for this phenomenon. The town was destroyed by the Shadows. We were lucky that the way to the Junes Electronic Department was clear of any heavy debris." Began Rise.

"After we were able to infiltrate the TV world, I've noticed that the atmosphere had changed a lot in relation to the last time we were there. The mist was heavier and the Shadows where around the exit. The entire landscape was different. Instead the open platform that was before, it was a closed room that had a claustrophobic effect. The world that Tohru Adachi previously had created disappeared, as well of the two first victims, Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. The place that was created by Naoto Shirogane has also…disappeared. As for the Temple, I couldn't see the Altar were Izanami resides. The fog was too dense." Finished Rise.

"As for the Shadows, they all had a strong presence. The one that had halted our advance was particular strong. I would go as far as to say that he had god-like powers, similar or even greater than Erebus. The curious thing is that, according to the former members of the Investigation Team, that Shadow had a striking resemblance of Tohru Adachi's late Persona, Magatsu-Izanagi. He was reported killed in the Shadow Outbreak and his body was recovered and cremated. It should be noted that Adachi had awaken to his Persona trough coming in contact with Izanami." Said Fuuka.

"The same could be said about the leader of Inaba's Investigation Team. He had lost his life at the first battle against Izanami before the Shadow Outbreak. Izanami stated that this enemy was the combined powers of "the three Fools", probably a reference to the three people to whom she awakened the Persona. It's also worthy mentioning that the Shadow had restrains on both of his wrists and feet, and one in his neck. They were invisible to the naked eye and seemed be connected deeper into the Temple." Finished Fuuka.

"Don't forget that I tried to cut these chains, but all I slashed was the air…I guess that a normal sword can't sever those things." Added Junpei

"So, are you suggesting that Izanami is able to give the power of Persona and that she is able to control those Personas at will?" Spoke one of the foreign members.

"In a way, yes. Although that should be apply only to Izanagi, which she said that is a part of her power. The Personas reflect one's inner psyche. The only ones that were able to change Personas were the original leaders of the SEES and the Investigation Team. They both had already passed away. That is probably related to the power of the Fool Arcanum. We are yet to find someone with this Arcanum. There is also something else." Said Fuuka.

"We were losing the battle against this Izanagi, when suddenly a Persona came to our help. He was a Persona of a… former member of the Investigation Team. That member also…died in the first battle against Izanami. He saved us and teleported us to the outskirt of the town. We still don't know how that could happen and we are currently investigating." Finished Rise, holding back her tears.

"And what about the reports of a mysterious being that was spotted at the outskirts of Inaba? Do you think it could be related to the appearance of this Persona?" Asked one of the commanders of the Japan branch.

"We still aren't sure, as we could not feel any kind of life form aside from Shadows. But it would certainly explain how the previous teams that were sent appeared in the outskirts after their defeat." Responded Fuuka.

"Now, if anyone wants to ask or add something, the time is now… No one? Good. Then I hereby declare this meeting over. The data that was gathered at this mission will be send to your respective severs. Thank you for your presence and have a good day." Finished Chihiro.

After the transmission was over and the officials had left the room, the team stayed behind.

"*sigh* Glad it has over… I still get nervous at this kind of meeting…" Said Fuuka.

"Really? I don't know why, Fuuka-chan…You were great!"

"Uhm…Th-thanks, Junpei-kun…"

"Sorry to interrupt the small talk, but I need to ask something." Said Yukiko, with a serious tone. Junpei and Fuuka turned their attention to her.

"It probably will sound stupid, but… When that Persona saved us, I heard a voice. It said something about an old model TV. Was it just me?"

"You mean you heard it too? He said that we should "try to enter in an old model TV that had broken", right?" Replied Rise.

"You two heard such a thing and had not reported?!" Questioned Mitsuru.

"Whoa, Kirijo-san! Calm down! I thought that it was some sort of hallucination from the exhaustion and the appearance of Kamui! I thought it was just my imagination, since it didn't made any sense! If it was really Teddie, I don't think he would send us inside another TV besides the one in Junes store. It's too dangerous; after all, we can't open an exit. Besides, it's nothing that important worthy mentioning in such meeting, really." Argued Rise.

"*sigh* Next time, warn me first. Any detail is important. Good thing we still can add some information on the files before sending it."

"Wow, you've changed a lot in those years, Senpai. If it were back at our school days, you would've exec—Ouch."

"Quiet, Junpei-kun." Quickly acted Fuuka.

"Anyway, it might be a trap, but I still think is it worthy investigating. We never tried to open a portal on a broken TV or using an old model… I'll see if we can find one. On the meantime, you all should rest." Said Mitsuru.

**09/15/2031- Afternoon**

Yukiko decided to visit the SIEES graveyard. It was a large area in the outskirts of the Iwatodai Base. One of the largest cemeteries, it was also the place where a memorial for the Investigation Team and the original SEES Team was built. She left some flowers in front of each grave. They never were able to recover the bodies of her fallen friends, so she still had kept a faint hope of finding them alive and well. But she knew too well that it wouldn't happen. She saw Yosuke standing in front of Teddie's grave.

_In memory of a beloved friend_

_Whose pure soul shines brightly_

_Even in the darkest of the Voids_

_May his light guide lost souls_

"Hey, Yosuke-kun. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks Yukiko-san. Rise-san told me what happened. Kirijo-san will probably be able to find an old model TV by the end of the day. About that…you sure it was Teddie that you saw?"

"Do you think I would mistake such a thing? Rise-chan also saw it. I don't know what he meant, but maybe there will be something there that will finally bring an end to this war…"

"Yeah, it's about time to finish this. Too many lives have already been lost…."

"Sometimes, I wish to forget that they all died. I dream that no one has died and that he somehow was able to defeat Izanami. The TV world would them became clear of the fog, showing a beautiful place. He would leave in the following day, but we would always stay together…"

"Yeah, I'm with you there. It's hard to accept that he's gone…"

"But we can't stay here grieving. He had fallen because he fought for the Truth…If we can't accept what happened, we would be disrespecting him. We must face reality, no matter how harsh it is. But still… a small part of me… still wants to believe… that maybe, just maybe..."

"…Yeah. I know."

From the entrance, a silver-headed boy came running to the couple.

"So there you are. I've been looking for you… Oh, hello Yosuke-san. Feeling better already? You were quite a mess when we found you." Spoke the silver-haired guy.

"Well, if isn't the little Amagi… I'm fine, thanks. Takes more than a few blows to kill me, y' kwon… Heard that you were send as our back up, huh? Not bad. If you keep up then maybe yo—"

"Quiet, Yosuke. You know I won't let he join the battlefield until I think he's ready. And there is still a lot to learn before fighting against all those Shadows."

"I told you I'm more than ready to kick some ass at the front lines, Mom! Anyway, Kirijo-san said that you should head to her office now. Something about a new mission."

"Really? That's strange…She rarely call me after a big mission like yesterday. Well, I'm better be going. Bye. Behave, you two." Said Yukiko, as she dashed to Mitsuru's office.

"I know you think your mother tends to treat you like a kid, but she doesn't want to take any risks of losing you. She…We all had to watch your father dying when he saved her. It was hard for her to overcome the pain. It got better after you were born. She thinks of you has a reason to keep living. Remember that." Said Yosuke.

"…I know. That's why I have to fight. I have to end this… To protect her." Answered the boy.

Back at Mitsuru's office, Yukiko arrived and found Junpei, Fuuka and Aigis were there as well.

"Good, you arrived. Sorry to have called you right after a difficult mission, but the Sumaru Base is being heavily attacked. The attacks had stopped, but there are many injured people and they might not be able to survive another wave of enemies. I would like to ask for your help." Explained Mitsuru.

"The situation is that bad…? Whatever. I'll help with any way I can."

"Good. We will meet in the sunset at the front of the meeting hall. Have your things ready by then."

At the dusk, Yukiko arrived to see a large group of soldiers leaving the base. She met Mitsuru in the front hall.

"Are you sure that you want to take all those men? Isn't the base going to stay unprotected like this?"

"Don't worry. Kazeon's scan showed that they are preparing to a new attack and it's rather a large crown. Amada's report showed that they have their defenses down at around 62%, which can be considerate something critical. Our base has the largest army. I'm taking only 15% of our total army."

"You worry too much, Yukiko-san. I will keep things under control here." Said a brunette.

"Yukari-san! I thought you would only get back tomorrow. I guess that means the west coast is relative safe." Replied the other woman.

Yukari Takeba was a junior when the Dark Hour incident occurred. She helped the original SEES overcome Nyx's treat. She had fallen in love with the original SEES leader and almost risked the salvation of the world to see him again. She had recovered from the incident and now is a reliable ally. Her Persona is Isis, a wind-based Persona that has healing skills. She fights using bows.

"Well, there wasn't any huge treat. There was only one big Shadow, but nothing I can't handle. The only real problem is that the population has dropped slightly. There were more cases of people affected by Apathy Syndrome turning into Shadows. The way things are, we'll need to bring the survivors to this shelter and abandon the coast because there aren't that many people there anymore. Well, anyway…Good luck on the mission. Say hi to Ken-kun for me, okay?" Said Yukari.

"Thanks, I will. Take care of the things around here. Farewell." Ended Mitsuru.

They have joined Junpei and Aigis and left…

A/N: First chapter without a battle…Hope it wasn't too boring. I had some time to write during the week, so I finished earlier. As always, if you have some time, please leave a review.


	4. Ch 3: The Ace of Destiny

**Chapter 3****: The Ace of Destiny**

**09/14/2031- Late night**

Mitsuru, Yukiko, Aigis, Junpei and Fuuka were on their way to the Sumaru Base to help Ken Amada. Although young, he recently became one of the commanders. He also was member of the original SEES team. He became a very responsible and reliable ally over the years. He tends to stay with the management of the paperwork and orders at the base, but can become a fierce warrior when needed. His Persona, Kala-Nemi, is light-based with a few physical and thunder skills. He fights using spears.

Back at the Iwatodai Base, everything was normal. Until a small group of Shadows were sighted. They were easily dispatched, but started to increase in numbers. The base's alarm turned on after one of the group was able to break through the defenses of the back wall. A Neo Minotaur made his way to the entrance hall, followed by a small army of Shadows. Many picked up their weapons and had gone to the entrance to prevent further damage. Among them there was a silver-haired guy.

"Okay, time to kick some ass!!"

He was slicing through the Shadows with rather easy when he found one that caught his attention. It was a huge tower that had leaved a path of bodies behind. It seemed to be going to the Infirmary. He dashed towards it, but with a single slash, the huge Shadow threw him at a nearby wall. He got knocked out and the Shadow continued his way. Rise was the one who found him.

"Setsuna-chan! Wake up, Setsuna!!"

"Ughn…Rise-san…?! Where's it?! That huge Shadow?!"

"What you're talking about? You were the only one wh—!! Yosuke-senpai is using his Persona! But he sh—"

"No time! Let's go!!"

They hurried to the infirmary and saw Yosuke fighting the Harmony Giant at the entrance. But he wasn't wearing his armor and he was still hurt. He was hit by a strong strike and was on the ground. Setsuna was able to protect him in time. He defended the Shadow's attack with his sword, but he was downed to his knee by the strength of the blow. Taking advance, the Shadow did a horizontal slash that made him fall to the side and hit him with Vile Assault. His armor protected him, but he got somewhat hurt. Yosuke took advantage of the distraction of the Shadow and used Panta Rhei against him. The attack wasn't that effective and the Shadow countered with Blade of Fury, which hit both of them. The Shadow was about to hit Setsuna with another Vile Assault when someone arrived.

"Get away from my nephew, you big bastard! Cherub!" Said a young woman with pigtails, striking a card with a staff. A four-winged humanoid creature in a robe appeared. He had the head of a man, a goat and a lion, the torso and arms of a human and the legs of a bull. He stroked the Shadow with God's Hand.

"Nanako-chan!! Nice timing!! You got back right when the party started to get out of control."

"Well then, I guess it's time to teach them how to behave properly! Back me up, Rise-san!"

She dashed forward and started to fight him directly. More Shadows started to appear. Yosuke helped Nanako while Setsuna fought the ones that were coming. They were weak compared to the sword skills of the Amagi, but the Giant was in a different level.

Yosuke's wound opened and he wasn't able to fight well and was knocked out soon after. Nanako was tired from the last mission and wasn't fighting with her full strength too. The numbers of the Shadows didn't seem to get lower, either. It ended with Nanako being thrown inside the Infirmary trough the door.

The Shadow entered at the Infirmary and was attacked by Suzuka Gongen. But Chie was still weak and he countered the attack. She tried to kick him, but he hit her with Gigantic Fist. She was knocked unconscious. Setsuna tried to attack him, but his slashes didn't seem to hurt it. The Shadow got tired of the attacks and hit him with Power Slash. He was throw to the nearby wall and wasn't able to get up. The Shadow started to go towards Chie. Yosuke threw himself on the Shadow's away and was easily defeated by a Swift Strike. He was thrown across the room. The Giant started to go in his direction to finish the job.

"Yosuke!!_ Shit…Shit! I…My body…I can't move! Dammit! Wake up, Yosuke!! I have to do something! Before is too late!"_ Setsuna was desperate trying to move.

"Arrgh… _Damn! Not like this… I have to—_"

"_Doth thou wish to save them? Doth thou wish to have the power to protect those whom__ thou deem worthy?"_ Spoke a strange voice.

"_Yeah, but…Who the hell are you?! How did you…_Ugh_…my head…Uh? A…card? But I-"_

"_I am thou. And thou art I. If thou wish to become stronger and save them, heed my name and call me forth, for I am that which represents thy inner strength. Now, summon thyself!"_

"Per…so…na…" He slowly whispered.

"I summon you…**Tsukuyomi!!**" He shouted, while shattering the card and getting up.

A blue light enveloped him as a humanoid figure appeared above him. It was wearing a black armor, covered by a long white cloak. There was a long sword at his right arm, a shield that could reflect light at his back and a headband on his forehead that had a jewel on it. There was an eye patch on his left eye.

"This power… It's amazing!! For someone that didn't had show any sights of having the potential, his latent strength is huge! Almost like…Senpai!!" Said Rise.

Tsukuyomi used Zan-ei and was able to make the enemy flinch. He tried to counter, but the Persona was able to dodge. He attacked using Tempest Slash and the attack hit the Shadow in full power. He backed and used Megidola which eliminated all the Shadows in the room. Setsuna kneeled, breathing heavily. Nanako healed Chie and approached Setsuna.

"Setsuna-chan, are you okay?! That was amazing!" Said a proud Nanako.

"I'm…*arf* *huff*… I'm fine. Damn…*arf *…how can you guys summon your Persona that easily? *huff* No wonder everyone gets back so tired after a mission." Answered him, catching his breath.

"Damn, you're really are his son, Setsuna-kun. Saving my ass from these Shadows… Heh, it must be fate." Approach Yosuke.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a Neo Minotaur at the entrance. Yukari-san is able to keep things under control there, but that thing is strong. We better go help." Said Rise.

"Well, I guess that this means you guys will ne-argh!! Dammit…not now!!"

"Sorry Chie-san, but I think you'll have to stay behind this time. We'll need someone to watch the Infirmary, anyway. Alright. Rise-san, go ahead. Nanako-chan, heal my wounds. Setsuna-kun, you better check the oth—"

"Hold on a second, Yosuke-san! I'm going too! You saw that I can defend myself, didn't you? I'm pretty sure they want all the help they can get at the front hall, right?" Said the newly Persona-user.

"No way, Setsuna-chan! You know your mother wouldn't want you fighting something like that. You're still a rookie when it comes to summoning your Persona."

"But, Nanako-san! The way things are, you guys will need everyone's help. It might be my first time fighting with a Persona, but certainly isn't my first time fighting Shadows!"

Nanako Dojima is the daughter of Ryotaro Dojima, and cousin of the Investigation Team's leader. At first shy, she grew much attached to him and considers him her brother. After the Shadow Outbreak, she awakened her Persona, Cherub. A light-based Persona, he can use few healing skills as well as physical skills aside the light skills. She fights using staves.

"…Alright. Just don't try to do anything stupid, you hear me? Back them up, don't try to be a hero, okay? We already lost too many newcomers because of their arrogant attitude…" Decided Yosuke.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to die today." The young replied, while running to the entrance with Rise.

"Sorry, Yukiko-san… I tried. But you should have more faith in your son."

"Huh? What did you said, Yosuke-san?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Nanako-chan…"

"There! All patched up! Now…your turn! Cherub!" The Persona appeared and healed Yosuke.

"Feel a lot better now. Thanks, Nanako-chan!"

"It was nothing! Now, let's go. Setsuna-kun and Rise-san must already be close the entrance. See ya, Chie-san" As she finished, they both started to run to the entrance.

When Setsuna and Rise reached the entrance, there were many people wounded. Yukari and a team of Persona-user were able to prevent the Neo Minotaur from advancing any further. But she was the only healer at that place, and was hard to fight and heal at the same time.

"Alright, let's do this! Tsukuyomi!"

The Persona lunged forward and attacked the enemy. But he was able to evade and counter with a strike. The Persona was hit and vanished. Setsuna felt the impact, which made him flinch, but didn't stopped him. He approached Yukari.

"Setsuna-kun?! So, you awaken to your Persona, huh? That's good, but you have to back out. That thing is too strong. Defeat the other ones first. For now, that will help a lot more." Ordered Yukari.

He did as she said, and started to defeat the ones that were surrounding the place. Yosuke and Nanako soon arrived and helped. Things were going smoothly, but something unexpected happened.

"There is something wrong… Oh god! It's Death!! The Reaper is coming!! We have to finish this quickly and retreat ASAP!!"

They were able to defeat the Neo Minotaur, but it was too late. Along with some more Shadows, the Reaper came. If they were in top condition and were alone, they could beat him. But they had Persona-users and normal people to protect. On top of that, everyone was exhausted.

"Shit, we're not gonna win like this…Okay, Yukari-san! Take the survivors to a safe place! I think I can hold this thing here while you heal everyone."

"But you still haven't recovered fully, Yosuke-kun! You should take everyone. I'll stay here. Nanako-san can heal the wounds."

"Sorry, but can't do that! No offense, but you're more like a supporter than a main fighter. You won't be able to hold on for too long." As he finished, the Reaper used Torrent Shot. Yosuke was able to dodge.

"…Alright. Just hold him for a minute. I'll be right back. **Everyone, retreat!! Nanako, I'll need your help!**"

Everyone followed the orders, while Yosuke kept the Reaper busy. When they were about to leave, Setsuna stopped and rushed to Yosuke's side.

"Sorry, but I can't leave this fight."

"You idiot! I thought you received orders to retreat!! You said you weren't going to try to be a hero! You no good to us dead! Get the hell outta here!!"

"I'm not going to die trying to save you….But I sure as hell won't let you die so I can live either!"

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, the Reaper used Agidyne on Setsuna, who got downed by the attack. Yukari run toward Setsuna, but the enemy used Maziodyne and hit both Yosuke and Yukari. They became dizzy. Nanako entered in the battle and gave enough time for Yukari to recover herself. She joined Nanako.

The Reaper used Twin Shot, but Yukari dodged it. She then healed everyone, but the Reaper followed with a rain of Myriad Arrows that struck everyone. Tsukuyomi used Bufula, but it had little effect. The Reaper shot the Persona trough the heart, and Setsuna felt like the bullet passed trough his own heart. He kneeled and started to cough blood. The Shadow shot him and he tried to evade. The bullet made a scratch on his shoulder. Cherub used God's Hand and the Reaper turned his attention to Nanako. He used Mudoon on her, followed by a Megidoloan. Everyone became badly injured, and Nanako got knocked out. She was barely breathing. Rise started to cry. Setsuna was desperate as the Shadow began to approach Nanako.

"Get away from her!! _Get away from her, you son of a bitch!! Shit, not again…Am I not strong enough?! I have to save her!!"_ He tried to call Tsukuyomi, but he was too weak to do it. But a strange red glow began to emanate from him, and a red card began to form. He couldn't see who it was.

"Setsuna-chan, don't do it! There is a dark energy emanating from this card! We don't know what th—"

"Screw it! So long it saves Nanako, I don't care! Come!" He shattered the card.

A hole formed on the ground and suddenly, Izanagi emerged from it. But instead of the bloody red lines, there were silvery lines. There were broken blood-red chains in both his wrists, feet and to his neck that were visible to the naked eye. But to Rise, the chains connected all the way to the hole that she couldn't see through. He still had the scar on the mask. He used God's Hand which threw the Reaper to the wall. He soon followed and stabbed him with Primal Force. The strength was enough to break the wall behind him. He followed with Brave Blade and finished with Vorpal Blade, an attack that defeated all the other Shadows in the room. There was a creepy loud scream as the Reaper faded.

The Persona looked in the direction of Nanako and threw a strange plume toward her. When the plume hit her, it let out a strange light tone of dark orange with blue. The chains that bind the Persona began to pull, and Izanagi was dragged to the hole as he began to change to a bloody-red color. Everyone was perplexed as the young man that summoned the fallen Persona lost his conscious…

A/N: Another lengthy chapter (At least that's how I feel). Just hope this isn't getting boring. Well, the usual stuff. Sure you know by now. In case you're wondering, according to Zoel Giradel at gamefaqs, the Harmony Giant is the sub-boss of Magatsu Mandala (got from the faq, didn't asked).


	5. Ch 4: Old Mayonaka TV

**Chapter 4****: Old Mayonaka TV**

**09/15/2031 –Dawn**

The Main Base was a mess, but the remaining officers were able to bring order to the chaos. The Shadows were killed and the repairs had already started. Rise and Yosuke were at the infirmary with Chie. Setsuna was being treated while Nanako was making some exams.

"You sure, Rise-san? That was really his Persona?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Chie-senpai. That was definitely Izanagi. Although this time there was no malice in it. There is no mistake. I wouldn't get that wrong."

"That thing did look like his Persona… If it weren't for the silvery color, I could swear that he had summoned it… But then again, it was his son that called it. Think there could be any connection?"

"Maybe. Setsuna-chan summoned Izanagi when he was desperate. He doesn't seem to be able to change between Personas at will like his father did, but he also didn't seem to be able to summon a Persona in the first place, so…maybe he has some sort of latent power that only appears when he's desperate?"

"This seems like some sort of game cliché… But there is no way to deny what happened. He also was able to heal Nanako-chan completely, even though she was almost dead…What kind of being could do something like this?"

"Argh, this makes me more frustrated! Why the hell did I have to stay in the Infirmary?!"

"Calm down, Chie-senpai. Your wounds were pretty serious. You know we can't abuse the power of the healing skills or our body might not be able to take the pressure…It's like drinking an energetic. It might help at the moment, but our body will need some natural rest sooner or later."

"*sigh*…I know, I know… Just because I tend to abuse a little when it comes down to training doesn't mean I should stay at the Infirmary every time I get injured... I only got serious hurt once or twice…"

"Per week, you mean.*sigh* Stop trying to kill every Shadow. And wait for the analyze to be complete before trying to kick an enemy. You know some of them can reflect physical attacks and you tend to rush too often…"

"Don't you start, Hanamura! I don't need to hear lectures from you! You knew that Ziodyne could've killed you that other day!"

"But it would have killed you if I haven't pushed you aside!"

"How do you think I would feel if that thing killed you?!"

"And you think I would be fine seeing you die in front of me?!"

"Oh, love's quarrel? So, you guys finally admit th-"

"**Shut up, Rise!"** They both said in union.

"*sigh*…Some things never changes…"

"Hey, could you two keep it low?! There are people here that needs to rest… Anyway, the doctor called. He's finished with the exams of Nanako and Setsuna." Said Akihiko approaching the group. Even though he wasn't fully recovered, he decided to help with the things after the attack.

They went to speak with the doctor about the results. Nanako and Setsuna were fine, although the former still had some exam results to analyze and the latter was still sleeping. The doctor said it should be some sort of side effect for abusing his newly acquired powers. They decided to try to not worry too much and went to help the others.

Meanwhile, the Sumaru Base was safe. There was a large group of Shadows attacking it, but most of them weren't too strong. Yukari informed the others about the surprise attack and they all came to believe that the Sumaru attack was a bait to lure the defenses of the Iwatodai Base, since it is the most powerful of the SIEES bases in Japan. Mitsuru informed that they would help a little with the damage the base suffered and would head back the following day. They were going to bring a little souvenir: an old model TV.

**09/16****/2031- Evening**

When they arrived, Ergo research department had already prepared a special room to perform the experiment. Since it was too dangerous to try to enter in the TV world blindly, few were the instance when they attempted to make a new entrance. Whatever TV screen the Investigation Team members touched, it automatically became a gateway for the Shadows. Today's TVs have an extra glass protection and uses a different system of broadcast. The whole internet system was also redone out of fear of Shadows being able to be transmitted through information on the Web and invading the Real World using computers.

Mitsuru decided that the team would be Yukiko, Rise and Aigis. Junpei and Fuuka had stayed in the Sumaru base to help. Nanako still needed to wait for some exam results. Yosuke and Akihiko were in fairly good shape compared to Chie and insisted to go along. She decided to let the two help.

When they entered, instead the claustrophobic, hazy place they were expecting to encounter, they found themselves at an open field. There was still some fog, but no more than that of a normal misty day. The place had a full white moon and it was night. There were some mountains at the north. Shadows started to form, but they were easily defeated. Then, suddenly, Rise felt a familiar presence.

"It's been a long time, hasn't?" A thin blond boy said.

"Ted-Teddie…? Is that…really you?" Asked Yukiko, with watery eyes.

"Teddie! It's been way too lon—" Said Rise, while running towards him. But when she tried to hug him, she passed by him. She looked back at him with a sad face.

"Please, don't look at me with such a face, Rise-chan..."

"But how? You're…a ghost?!" Said Yosuke.

"Well, I didn't survive that attack…But I guess there is a good side in being a Shadow."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, is kinda hard to explain, so let's leave this for other time, shall we? For now, we have a beary important thing to do."

"So, this is the Shadow that became a Persona-user? Not exactly what I expected…" Said the silver-haired man.

"Oh, who is this guy? Huh …Silver hair…Is he the new leader?"

"Well, kinda. Our team isn't that small group anymore, y' know. We work in a large army now. His name is Akihiko Sanada. This is Teddie."

"Nice meeting ya. Heard some stuff about you."

"Really? Then you must've heard about my great power and beauty, along with my incredible ability to score with the ladies, right?"

"To tell the truth, all I heard was about how lame your jokes are and how you'd died…"

"What?! That isn't a good thing to do, Yosuke! How could you say such things about my unbeariably great puns? And after all the help I've gave you at Junes without even asking for anything in return…"

"Why the hell you assume it was me who have gone around telling your jokes are lame?! And all the work you've done was to pay for all the trouble you've caused at home! And all the mess you've made in my room… It was so hard for you to throw your trash in the trashcan?!"

"Okay, okay, enough with the past! Now Teddie… Why did you asked us to come here through an old model TV that doesn't work?" Interrupted Akihiko.

"Well, because such a TV isn't being influenced by Izanami… The Shadows around here won't try to enter to the Human World and won't be as aggressive as those other Shadows."

"And why is that?" Asked the commander.

"Because they don't have a reason to do it. Think of this place as a far-away area isolated from the outside world. These Shadows will only fight to protect this place, like the others Shadows were doing before Izanami awakened to her true form. Think it was only a coincidence that they started to leave the TV World after we fought Izanami?"

"Well, that sure explains some things…" Spoke Yukiko.

"Anyway, I've called you all here for a reason. To be able to pass trough the corrupted Izanagi, you will need something special… A certain sword that is guarded here. It's at a cave at the base of that mountain, you can't miss." Said the blond, pointing towards the central mountain.

"Is that all? Sounds easy." Said Yosuke.

"Well, of course there will be a guardian. But I'm sure that you guys can handle it. Now go. We'll talk after you finish." With that, the boy vanished.

"Can we really trust that guy? He seems to be a little…strange, I guess." Stated Akihiko.

"Don't worry. He's an idiot. But he is a good bear."

"…Bear?"

"Long story. Anyway, we should go."

The group advanced with fairly easy trough the place. There weren't too many Shadows to begin with and they were somewhat less vicious. But things changed when they reached the cave. The Shadow that weren't attacking before started to become restless and engage in combat. Rise said there was a strange energy emanating from the cave. They made their way inside and found a giant snake with eight heads inside.

"Hey, that thing isn't a normal Shadow! There is something different about it! Maybe that's the guardian Teddie told us about. He certainly is stronger than the others. He seems to be able to use bufu-type of skills and some physical skills."

"Bufu?! That's just my luck…Let's finish this quickly! Yukiko, you back me up! Yosuke, can you lend me a hand at the front line?"

"Right behind ya, commander! A little help here, Suzano-O!! _Masukukaja!!_"

"Good. Aigis, take care of Rise and watch out for our back! It seems that more Shadows are coming!"

"Understood! **I need you help!!**_ Matarukaja!_"

"I do enjoy her help and all, but she has to scream like that every time…? I knew that she had some loose screws after she awoke from the battle with Erebus."

Yosuke tried to use Garudyne, but the enemy was able to block wind attacks. Akihiko summoned Caesar and used Ziodyne, which didn't seem to cause too much damage. The enemy attacked with Mabufudyne, hitting everyone. Akihiko got dizzy by the attack and Yosuke lunged towards the enemy, but the moment he got close, one of the heads bite his shoulder and threw him upwards, followed by a Kill Rush. Yukiko quickly healed the two and used Ragnarok, hurting the enemy, which countered with a Niflheim, injuring her.

Akihiko got back up on his feet and tried a punch combination, but like Yosuke, he was grabbed by one of the heads. When Yosuke got up, there was no time to avoid another bite from another head. The serpent started to trash with the two of them in its mouth. Aigis was fighting a lot of Shadows that began to appear and couldn't go help the others. Yosuke managed to call Suzano-O and used Brave Blade to attack the enemy, which cut the head that was holding him. He did the same for Akihiko. However, the head had grown back and Rise noted that the wounds that were previously inflicted were also healed.

"Dammit! I can't cut all the heads at the same time. This will be a long battle…"

"I think that maybe if we could freeze the neck right after cutting the head, we might be able to behead all of them."

"Rise, can you contact the outside world? We need someone that has bufu skills now!"

"Sorry commander, but since this TV technically "doesn't work", I can't send any signal to the base."

"That's great... Try anyway!! And see if you can find the way out!"

"Working on it!"

Meanwhile…

**09/16****/2031- ?????**

There was a soft music playing on the background. It seemed to be coming from a stringed instrument. Setsuna was lying in a white empty place, filled with dense fog. Something was standing in front of him.

"So, this is the boy? I might be wrong, since it has been so long, but…It does resemble him."

A/N: Well, is going to be hard to keep Teddie without going OOC (The hell I'm saying? Everyone here seems a little OCC). And sorry if this battle seems a little weird, but I always had problems in making a battle with something that isn't humanoid. As always, the usual stuff. And, since I probably only going to upload in the next weekend, Happy Christmas!! We don't know if the P3 MC decided to face Nyx, so you better make this Christmas count! Errnnh... Sorry, lame comment.


	6. Ch 5: Fulfilling a Legend

**Chapter 5****: Fulfilling a Legend**

**09/16****/2031- ?????**

"So, this is the boy? I might be wrong, since it has been so long, but…It does resemble him."

"Urnh…Whe…Where am I?...Uh? This isn't the infirmary…"

As the boy got up, he noticed he had his sword. He drew his blade and stood in battle stance.

"Who the hell are you!? And where am I?!"

"So, you can notice me, even with this mist? Not bad."

"Last chance! Where am I and who are you?!"

"You seem to have a short temper… That's strange. He was more cool-headed."

Setsuna lunged forward and tried to slash whoever was in front of him. A downward slash and the figure stepped to the side. He followed with a side slash, but the figure stepped back.

"So, you're quite fast… But let's see you dodge this. Tsukuyomi!!"

His Persona used Tempest Slash, but the creature was able to dodge all of the slashes. He followed with Megidola, but the silhouette also dodged it.

"What?! How could you evade Megidola?!" Said Setsuna, with a surprise face.

"What? If you didn't want me to avoid it, why you said that you wanted to see me dodge it?" Asked the being, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Very funny, you smartass. Who are you?!"

"Relax, or you'll die before reaching 21. I'm not your enemy, or else you would be dead before awakening. This is only a dream, anyway."

"A dream? Then what you're doing here?"

"I'm only wanted to meet you. To see if you had what it takes to finish what your father started."

"My father…? What do you know about my father?!"

"I know he couldn't kill the Sleeping Tiger with one blow. But we don't have time to chat. Never been one to talk anyway. Your friends need your help. Just dive in the TV."

"What? How do you know my friends?...! What have you done to them?! You son of a bitch, if you've hurt any one of them I swear I'll-"

"I haven't done anything… But Yamata-no-Orochi will, if you don't hurry up. Awake." The last word came with a harsh tone.

**09/16****/2031- Late Night**

There was a shattering sound and the music stopped. Setsuna felt that he was going to be attacked, but before he could determine from where the attack would come, he was hit and lost conscious. He awoke in the infirmary, screaming and with someone at his side.

"Hey, Setsuna-chan! What's wrong?! Sheesh, you woke me with all that screaming. What's up? Had a nightmare?" Chie was at his side, with a worried look.

"Chie-san. You okay? Where are the others?"

"Well, I'm fine, but the others went to a mission. They entered inside the TV. I told them that I wanted to go, but they sa-"

"Thanks. Hope you recovery soon!" Shouted the boy, running to the exit.

"Hey, Setsuna-chan! Where you're going?! Come back he-Argh! My shin still hurts… Why the hell can't someone wait for me, dammit!"

"_If they're inside__ the TV, then maybe that dream… I gotta hurry!"_

Setsuna went to his dorm and grabbed his armor and sword. He went to his mom's room and got her emergency card key and hurried to the labs. He knew what room they would use if they were doing TV experiments again. Using the card, he gained access to the room.

"_Good thing the security inside is kinda low, since they're focusing more on the outside..._ Okay, there is the TV."

"Hey, who are you?! You don't have permission to enter in this room!" Said one of the researchers.

"Amagi? What are you doing here?!" A familiar voice said it.

"_Well, it's now or never…Here goes nothing._ Just passing, Kirijo-san! See ya!"

"Wait!! Where you think you're going?!"

Setsuna dove into the TV. He was able to pass trough the screen and enter in the TV world. When he landed, he could hear what sounded like a battle nearby. He rushed to the place that seemed to be a central mountain, defeating all the Shadow in his way. He then saw Aigis fighting.

"Setsuna-san! What are you doing here?! You should've stayed at the infirmary until your full recover."

"Well, let's just say that I had a bad dream. How're thing around here?"

"Not good. Your mother, Hanamura-san and Sanada-san are fighting a guardian. And as you can see, there are a lot of Shadows trying to reach them trough the back."

"Setsuna-chan?! What are you doing here?!"

"Rise-san! Well, let's say that I couldn't sleep…"

"Your Mom will kill you, y' know? But since you're here, go help Yosuke-senpai and the commander. We could use someone with bufu skills."

"I guess I came in a good time, then. Can you handle things here, Aigis-san?"

"Of course. Go right ahead, it's a straight path."

Nodding to the android, the young hurried to the place were the guardian battle was happening. He passed trough Rise and made a quick nod to her before reaching the front line. The team seemed to be handling the battle well, but it didn't seem to be making any progress. He approached his mother, who was in the back.

"Setsuna! What in the heavens name you're doing here?! You know I'm going to kill you when we get back, don't you?!"

"Yeah, Mom, I heard ya. But now, if we don't defeat this thing, you aren't going to have your chance. Rise said you guys need someone with bufu skill, and Tsukuyomi happens to be ice-based. So, what you need me to do?"

"Tsukuyomi? So, that's your Persona's name. Fate really is a funny thing… Anyway, the commander is going to distract the creature, trying to make it lower its guard. As soon as there is an opening, Yosuke-kun will cut one of the eight heads. You must freeze the neck ASAP, or it will grow back. Understood?"

"Easy task. I'm going."

"Wait!...Be careful."

"Yeah, I will."

Setsuna rushed to Yosuke's side. He was getting up after being thrown at the ground. Akihiko was closer to the giant serpent. He dodged a bite from the enemy and shouted to the group.

"Okay, Rise filled me! You guys ready?! Here we go… Caesar!! _Thunder Call!_"

There was a powerful thunder blast and Yosuke summoned Suzano-O, using Brave Blade. Setsuna soon followed with a series of Bufula, which froze the neck. The head didn't grow again.

"Nice, we got our chance! Hey, you okay Setsuna-kun?"

"*Arf* I'm… fine. *Hunf* Just not used… to cast in a row."

"Here, use this Chewing Soul if you feel that you can't summon Tsukuyomi again. You wanted to be at the front lines, right? Well, don't forget that this is your chance to prove you're ready. You mother is watching, after all."

"R-right. Thanks, Yosuke-san. I'll show h-"

"**Hey, you two! I could use a little help here!!**" Akihiko said, while defending a Vicious Strike.

"Uh-oh. We better hurry, Setsuna-kun. You don't want to face the commander if he gets mad at you."

The battle went smoothly until the two last head were standing. Akihiko got hit by Bufudyne and was dizzy. He was then grabbed by a head. Yosuke summoned Suzano-O to cut another head, but the Persona was grabbed by the other head before he could do it. The enemy threw him towards Setsuna and managed to grab Yosuke, who couldn't move because the pain.

"Shit! Commander! Yosuke-san!"

Setsuna quickly summoned his Persona, who used Fatal End to sever the head that was holding Akihiko. He followed with successive Bufula, which froze the neck. He kneeled, breathing heavily. Akihiko was recovering from the attack and Yosuke was in the mouth of the last head.

"Let me go, you eight-headed bitch! **I had enough of you!!**"

He was able to stab the eye with one of his knifes. The serpent let a long screech and Yosuke was able to free himself. With a nimble move, he was able to stay over the last head.

"Alright, you bastard! Let's see you heal this!!"

He dug the knife on the head and started to go down trough the back of the neck, opening a huge cut at it. He ended at the back of the creature and he continued to cut it until his knife stuck something. He saw something inside of the enemy and reached with his hand. It was a sword.

"Wow! That was amazing, Yosuke-senpai!! You okay?"

"Y-yeah… Just a little broken, I guess. Deidara-san is going to kill me and use my bones to repair my armor, though…This must be the third time of the week it got broken… Anyway, how are the others?"

"They're fine. The commander went to help Aigis. Setsuna's breathing heavily, but he is fine. I think Yukiko-san wants to kill him when we get back, though."

"Nah, he did well. I think I've found what we came looking for. I'll meet you guys down there."

"Okay. We'll be a little up ahead. Aigis-san is still fighting some Shadows, but there aren't enough of them to worry about. Seems they're starting to calm down. See ya soon."

Yosuke caught up with the rest of the group after they have finished with the last of the Shadows.

"Great job, everyone. That was some nice synch back there. By the way, you were great Setsuna. For someone that had awakened to his power about two days ago, you're using it like a professional."

"Re-really?! Thanks, commander!!"

Yukiko flashed a death glare towards Akihiko that made him flinch a little, but she soon softened her expression.

"Well… I guess it can't be helped. I hate to admit, but you made me proud, son."

Setsuna was wordless. For the first time, his mother showed to approve him in battle. Ever since he was little, she always tried to make him like other things, but he always enjoyed training. His mother disapproved of his choice of becoming a soldier in this long war, but ended agreeing with him as long as he didn't entered at the front lines.

"But don't expect that I approve of you joining the battle front yet, boy! You still have a lot to learn!"

"*sigh* I knew it was too good to be true…"

"I'm afraid that will be unavoidable, Yuki-chan…"

"Teddie?! What do you mean?" Yukiko raised her tone, with a harsh glare at the bear.

"I'm afraid that we need his help to finish what we started…"

"…What?"

* * *

A/N: Just to point out, killing the Sleeping Tiger with one blow was a metaphor I heard somewhere. I believe it means that if you're going to fight someone tougher than you, you should defeat it with one blow, so you don't "awake it" (and it will probably be in a bad mood, if you got what I meant). The title was the hardest part. Hope it doesn't sounds lame… Anyway, you know the drill. And before I forget, Happy New Year!! See you again in 2010! (If you're still interested in this, of course. If not, then until next time… Or not. Well, you got it... I should probably stop writing these comments.)


	7. Ch 6: Family Bonds

**Chapter 6****: Family Bonds**

**09/16/2031- Late night**

"I'm afraid that we need his help to finish what we started…"

"…What?" Asked Yukiko, confused.

"He is the only one that will be able to use the Ama-no-Murakumo properly."

"You mean the Kusanagi Sword? I though it was only a legend…"

"Then how do you explain the sword at Yosuke's hand, Yuki-chan?"

"Huh? This sword…? You mean this is THE Kusanagi Sword?!"

"Yeah. Why so surprised, Yosuke?" Asked Teddie.

"I never thought we would find a legendary sword here…"

"Well, this is the TV, after all… You would be surprise if you knew how many legendary things do actually exist in this place."

"If we can find even legendary objects, can we find rare stuff too?"

"Maybe. Depends on what you want, Yosuke. Why?"

"Can you find… a copy of the Trial of the Dragon?"

"What?! I thought you already gave another to Chie-chan! What happened with that copy you brought and went to give to her at Christmas?"

"We-well... I swear someone had put that trashcan on the way! It wasn't there before!"

"You tripped over it again? Could you be clumsier…? Sorry, can't help you. Doubt you can find a copy of that now…"

"Aw, c'mon, Teddie! It's easier for you to find a legendary object than a copy of a stupid film?!"

"Can you two stop?! And Trial of the Dragon isn't a stupid film, it's a cult classic. They used some nice effects for the moves. I especially liked the scene where Jet Chan Lee defeats his nemesis with the supreme technique taught by the Cosmic Dragon: the Galactic Round Kick."

"Please, don't remind me commander. Unfortunately, this move is burned in me. And I don't mean on my mind."

"You still remember that? It's been what, 19 years? And you were the one who asked, Yosuke-senpai. After all, you tried to hit on Aigis right in front of her. I know you guys try to hide it, but you two have feelings for each other ever since I met you two. And I know you two know about it. So, why hide it?"

"N-no, we don't, Rise-san. And I didn't tried to hit on Aigis! I was… just talking to her!

"That is correct. He was quoting a famous sappy line from an old romantic movie."

"…Ye-yeah, you see? Even Aigis herself agrees! _Although, you didn't need to remind us of the details, Aigis…_"

"Aigis? Blond hair…Blue eyes… Wow, we were meant to be together, Ai-chan! How didn't I notice you before? My name is Teddie, but you can call me honey." Teddie kneeled and kissed her hand. Aigis just looked at him with a confused face.

"Wow…Teddie is becoming such a gentleman! And the two of them look so well together! Don't you think so, Yukiko-senpai?"

"Errrnnhh… I rather not comment, Rise-san."

"Are you flirting with me…? Oh, forgive me. It's been so long since last time that I actually forgot how to react properly…Let's see..." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. The whole group except for Teddie was waiting for the response that broke a few hearts in the past.

"That's right! I believe it goes like this… *giggle* Oh, you're just teasing me! So sorry, but I already have someone special! But we can still be friends, if you want." Aigis said in such a girly tone that Akihiko felt awkward to hear. Yukiko was laughing. Rise just couldn't control herself. She let out a squeal before running and hugging Aigis.

"Oohh, even if sounds cruel, you're so cute doing that, Aigis-chan! I glad you didn't forget what I taught you!"

"Ouch… I feel glad that I got the old line… This one is worst than the one Yukari-san taught her."

"What did you said, Yosuke-san?"

"Erhnn… Nothing, Setsuna-kun. Nothing at all…"

"Sure, let's be friends! It's been so long since the last time that I made a new friend…Thanks, Ai-chan!" Teddie didn't seem offended or hurt one bit. He just started to throw his arms around in a happy motion.

"You weren't supposed to act like that after a girl says something like this, you stupid bear…"

"You don't need to be jealous of me, Yosuke. I'm pretty sure Ai-chan would be your friend as well."

"Errnnh…I'm glad everyone is enjoying, and believe me, I feel bad for ruining everything, but Teddie was saying something before, right? About Setsuna and the Kusanagi Sword…"

"Aaaww…You just killed the mood, commander. But I suppose there are a few important things to do…"

"Oh, that's right. As I was saying before, Setsuna here is the only one who can defeat the guardian. And for that, he'll need the sword."

"So, I'm kinda of the chosen one or something? Why?"

"Because you're the only one with a direct connection to Sensei. You're his son, after all."

"Can't someone else do it? I also share a special connection with him! And I can learn to use a sword if I have to."

"Sorry, Yuki-chan. He is the only one with a direct blood connection. Only he will be able to free Sensei's power…"

"Free…his power? What do you mean?"

"His power was originally given by Izanami. But it had grown on him, so now it holds his will. Namatame and Adachi also gained their power with Izanami, but they both had been corrupted by Shadows. Sensei's power is the strongest of the three, so when Izanami combined them again, his will is the one that ruled over the two. That's why she needs the restrains. She can't control it if they are broken. I believe it had happened once."

"That time…When Setsuna-chan summoned Izanagi…"

"Exactly, Rise-chan. He heard Setsuna's call and was able to break the chains. But every since then, Izanami made things harder. Breaking the chains might not be enough, so pay attention."

"No problem. If that bitch makes things harder, we'll just do the same to her. It won't be the first time we fight with impossible odds…"

"You sure are a confident person. No wonder you're the leader. Sensei was cooler, though. Anyway, let's open the exit, shall we?"

"Why don't you come with us, Teddie? I'm sure Chie and Nanako-chan would love to see you again."

"And I would love to see them too. But I can't, Yuki-chan. That's how thing should be. I'm dead, after all... The only reason I'm here now is because part of me still is a Shadow. And as a Shadow, I won't truly disappear."

"Huh? You said something about it before. Can you explain it now?"

"Sure, Akihiko. Shadows will exist as long as people have darkness in their heart. A Shadow never truly dies. When you defeat one, he will reform after some time. The same happened to me. But a part of me has awakened to a conscious, becoming something closer to a human. That part had died and can't reform."

"Then why are you in this form? Shouldn't you reappear with your Shadow Form?"

"I don't know, Yuki-chan… I guess I'm so handsome that the universe couldn't let me disappear. But I do remember being on a white empty place filled with fog. I kept walking and walking, but there was nothing there… I was feeling so lonely…"

"_A white place filled with fog…Could it be?"_ Setsuna thought.

"But then, a calming music began to play. After that, someone appeared. I couldn't see who was it, but he said that if I wanted to get out, I would need to concentrate on what was important to me. He said that if I did that, I would be able to find the exit. So, I began to think about all the time we spent together. When I noticed, I was inside the TV World."

"Why didn't you come looking for us?! You bad bear!!"

"Whoa, Rise-chan! Calm down! I can't leave the TV world anymore! Haven't you heard me? It is hard enough for me to manifest where Izanami's power had reached. It wasn't easy to save all of you that time…"

"So, what's next? I'll need to use the sword to defeat the guardian?"

"That's right. That sword is the only thing that can cut these special chains. And only someone with a direct blood connection would have a chance to see the chains."

"But I was able to see the chains… Does that mean I'm Senpai's sibling?!"

"I don't think so, Rise-san. Isn't because your Persona is able to see those types of things?"

"Oh, I guess… You just ruined my fantasy of being the long lost sister, Yukiko-senpai…"

"But be careful. Just because he has a blood connection, it doesn't mean he will see the chains right away. And Izanami probably knows you all came here. So, I think it's better to finish this quickly. Still, you guys should give Setsuna some time to get used to the sword."

"What are you going to do, Teddie? Will you help us in the battle?"

"I would love to, but as I said before, I can't stay too much in a place where Izanami's powers have an influence, Akihiko… I'm a Shadow, after all. There's a risk that I might lose control and attack you guys if I use any power. But I do know a way to help."

"And that way is…?"

"I can't say yet. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it happen. But, if I can, you guys will notice. Well, it's time for you to go. Here's the exit." Teddie walked a little. He tapped his foot and a pillar of three TVs appeared.

"Send my regards to everyone. And I'll see you guys later!"

They went back to the base and explained everything. Mitsuru contacted Ken, since he was the best one in using spears and naginatas. Setsuna would train with him to become used in fighting against an enemy who uses long weapons. He went to Sumaru Base to train with Ken…

* * *

A/N: I not used to comedy, so I hope that the beginning doesn't sucks too much. I tried to avoid OOC, but it's hard to imagine how they would react if they interact like this… I find easier to imagine how they would kick each other's asses (Yeah, I'm that weird). The ending also seems a little weird. Well, that for you to judge. Till next time!


	8. Ch 7: The Past and the Present

**Chapter ****7: The Past and the Present**

**09/18/2031****- Morning**

After the arrangements were done and some hours of travel, Setsuna arrived at Sumaru Base. He was with Nanako, since Yukiko insisted that someone was send with him. Mitsuru didn't objected. She even agreed that Nanako should go. Setsuna met Ken in one of the many times he hanged out with Junpei and Yosuke. At the time, Ken had already taken the desk work and didn't fight. Nanako was talking with Setsuna.

"So, how did you feel after being a part of a mission, even if your participation wasn't something official?"

"Well, it was tiring. My mother finally let me help with the battle, so I don't really have any complains. I just don't understand why I have to train with Ken-san… Junpei-san and Akihiko-san already trained me before. It would be easier if one of them were responsible for my training now. If the problem is the long weapon, you could be my sensei, Nanako-san."

"You know I can't. I'm not an instructor. Besides, since we don't have too much time and you don't have too much experience in fighting against someone who uses long weapons, we need a specialist to prepare you. He might be away from the battlefield, but you can trust him."

"It's not like I doubt his abilities or something like that. But ever since I met him, I never saw him fighting. He always seemed to be someone that worked behind a desk. Junpei-san said that he helped a lot at the Dark Hour incident, but…"

"I can understand. Ken-kun fought a lot in the past, but decided to try a desk job about a year before you entered in the Army. He was part of the Joker Special Ops Division, the same one that my father commands. Akihiko has a team under that department."

"If he's really the best with spears, why he isn't one of the instructors? Surely, it would be a great help."

"That's because he doesn't want to. There was a time when he once was an instructor and taught the cadets that wanted to use long weapons. He was my sensei, too. But that was before… a certain incident."

"And what could've made him change his mind?"

"Well, that's… That's not something I should tell you. You should ask him."

They went to the training room. It was a typical dojo. Ken was in the middle, already wearing his armor and with an iron naginata at his side. The blade was made of bamboo, though. Setsuna entered wearing his own armor, carrying the Kusanagi Sword.

"It's been a while, Setsuna-kun. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Let's just say I'm a little surprised that you would be my sensei. If it wasn't for Junpei-san and Nanako-san's comments, I would never guess you fought once."

"Well, that's understandable. I quit a year before you joined. But I believe that we are here to train. And since we don't have too much time, let's begin. I need to test your strength, so first, try to hit me. I need to see if you can manage to hit me at least once. If you can't, you better find another instructor."

"_Whoa, what's up with that tone? Did I said something to make him angry? Maybe I shouldn't have made that comment…_Okay. You better be ready."

Setsuna lunged towards Ken. But the older one was able to parry the attack easily. He followed with a strike with the blunt side of the weapon. Setsuna went down. Ken quickly brought the bladed side of his weapon to the face of the young one.

"Don't expect to hit me lunging blindly like that. I might not be on the battlefield anymore, but I wield a spear since I was a kid, before you were even born. Don't think that some years will be enough to make me lose my grip."

"_Dammit… He's tougher than I thought. Then, I guess there isn't any problem if I use Tsukuyomi…_"

He got up and began to focus. Ken quickly hit him with the blunt side before he could summon, and once again brought the blade to Setsuna's face.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't expect that the enemy will wait for your attack. I read that you succeeded in one mission, albeit your participation wasn't an official one. Sanada-senpai's report said that you did a great job working with the team, so you're probably used to have someone covering your back. But you can't expect to have someone babysitting you all the time. Especially if you're in the middle of a battle against an army."

"_So, I guess I'll have to hit him myself…_"

This time, Setsuna tried to look for an opening. Ken only watched. His opponent tried to hit him with a fast slash, but a swift move with the naginata and Setsuna had to retreat. Taking advantage of this, Ken started to attack him restless with a series of thrust, occasionally trying to slash him. The only thing Setsuna could do was retreat, doing his best to dodge the attacks.

"**Setsuna!! If you're fighting someone with a long weapon and you're using a short one, you have to be aggressive to get close, or else your opponent will have the advantage!!** _Although, getting close to Ken-sensei won't be easy…_"

Setsuna got stuck in a corner, but he was able to summon his Persona. Ken was forced to face the other direction to block the Fatal End that came from behind. After the Persona vanished, he quickly brought the naginata to his back, blocking an attack from Setsuna without turning. He made a move as if he was drawing a sword that was sheathed on his back, while spinning his body enough to face his surprised opponent. The move had slashed Setsuna, and broke his stance. With a quick strike from the side opposed of the blade, Setsuna was on the floor. Ken stepped on the right elbow of his opponent, bringing the blade to his face again.

"_Wh-what the hell just happened?! How he was able to do that?! I never thought he was strong enough to parry my attack from behind!_"

"Three time. If this was a real battle, I would've killed you three times. I recognize that you have some skill, or else you wouldn't be able to avoid all those attacks I made before you tried to hit me with your Persona, but you're far too inexperienced. I'm sure Sanada-senpai or Junpei-san are better suited to teach a rookie like yourself. Or better yet, you should stick with guard duty. There's no reason for you to fight on this senseless battle. This isn't a game… If you die, there's no continue." Ken gave his back and started to go toward the exit.

"I know. That's why I fight… To bring an end to this war! I'm fucking tired of seeing children crying for the death of their parents! Tired of seeing families being torn! And I'm not gonna let some coward that has power and is afraid to help like you beat me!!" He got up and lunged towards Ken, who turned to face him and began to avoid the attacks.

"_Those eyes… The same determinate eyes you had when you went to face Nyx alone, Senpai… The same eyes as-!_"

Setsuna stepped back and summoned his Persona, who hit Ken with Bufula. When the ice broke and his Persona vanished, the young lunged towards his opponent. But before he could reach him, Ken used the naginata as a vaulting pole, making a somersault. When he was in midair, Setsuna dodged it to the side. He let out a small smirk. There was a shattering sound, like glass breaking. Setsuna was caught by surprise and didn't had time to avoid a Swift Strike from behind. He was thrown across the dojo. Ken dashed and, once again, the blade of the naginata was facing Setsuna's eye.

"_The same eyes as her…_ You were sure that I was going to use an overhead strike. The moment you thought you were safe from my attack, you let your guard down. This allowed me to strike with my Persona, since you didn't expected a reaction from me before I landed. Misjudging a situation and letting your overconfidence take control of you is the worst thing you can do in battle. _Ha! Take that! Serves you right for underestimating me, Ken-sensei!_"

"_Shit… I forgot that he's also a Persona-user… I can see now why he's called the best with spears… But those eyes… they have sadness in them …or maybe… regret…_"

"Kirijo-san gave you orders of training Setsuna-chan, Ken-sensei. You know you can't refuse!"

"*sigh* She can't force me to teach him. If he can't even hit one attack when I'm fighting serious, there's nothing I can do. I don't have the patience to teach a rookie." With that, Ken left the room.

"_So, you're still blaming yourself, Ken-sensei… She would be pissed off at you…_"

"Dammit!... What now?"

"Oh? Don't worry, Setsuna-chan. I'll talk to him later."

**09/18/2031- Evening**

Ken was on the rooftop. There was a soft rain falling. He was staring at the sky. As always, there was nothing but clouds.

"I knew I would find you here. This was her favorite spot. She even got permission to stay on the roof sometimes…"

"What do you want, Nanako-san? Kirijo-san did this on purpose, right? You might not be an instructor, but you're more than capable of training Setsuna-kun. _Re-really? Thanks, Ken-sensei!_"

"That might be true, but you're the best we got. Setsuna-chan would-"

"I can't. You, of all people, should know that better. _Don't worry; I can handle this, Ken-sensei!_"

"Are you still blaming yourself with what happened to her? This is war. It's sad, and full of death… That's why we fight. To make it end."

"Kirijo-san knows that I'm not responsible enough to enter in the battlefield again. _Because I want to see the starry sky again…_"

"It wasn't your fault. Even if there was a spotter with you, it's hard to predict when Death will show up."

"Exactly. I should have thought about that possibility. I should've cancelled her test. It was me that send her to that part of the city. It was me that thought she was ready to face them. I was confident on her abilities, and I ended up sending one of the best students I had to face death! I'm responsible for her death… **I killed her!!** _Do you think it's silly?_"

The slap on Ken's face was loud. Nanako wasn't a little girl anymore.

"You're starting to piss me off… Where's that man that I once admired and respected?! The one who entered in the Joker sec because if he didn't, he said, someone else would enter and would be send to dangerous missions! He said that it was better if he was send to those missions! The one who said that he wouldn't let his power be wasted?!"

"He died… Two years ago… _I…*cough* I'll be fine… right?_"

"_Do you still remember, Ken-sensei? The sky… It was beautiful…I want to help…to bring back that sky from my memory…_"

* * *

A/N: When I thought about this story, this chapter wasn't going to be like this… Let's just say that after a couple of videos, I decided to change things… You'll know what videos on the next chapter. Fighting scenes with spears are harder than I thought... It would be easier if I could show what was in my mind... Hope you haven't forgot that _italics_ are for thoughts… _I guess I overused then in this one… I hope it wasn't a bad idea…_ Well, leave a review if you have time and the patience. Till next time.


	9. Ch 8: Once upon a Time

**Chapter 8: Once upon a Time**

**03/05/2027****- Morning**

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to teach your daughter how to wield a staff, especially after she said you didn't want to teach her… Kirijo-san kept bugging me to teach other cadets ever since then."

"I agree with you. You shouldn't have taught Nanako how to fight. But now, I'm glad that it was you who taught her, Amada. You can't blame Kirijo for asking that you become an instructor. You did a great job. I'm actually surprised that it took 4 years for you to finally accept the job."

"And I thought that there was no way that things would get busier to me…"

"Don't worry. You will be assigned to fewer missions and even have the benefits of some vacation, so it should make things easier for you."

"Yeah. Like dealing with a bunch of guys that want to show-off is easier… I would rather be sent to the Temple alone."

"*laughs* Don't worry. Those guys quit after three to four months. Can't take the pressure."

"I hope so…"

We both kept walking until we reached Gekkoukan Auditorium Hall. Ryotaro-san would make a speech for the ones who were accepted as students in Gekkoukan Military School. After much persistence, Kirijo-san finally convinced me of becoming an instructor. I would teach the basics of long weapons and eventually, if someone becomes interested, take a few pupils.

Gekkoukan Military School was a prestigious institute that trained new SIEES members. It was the place where people interested in learning the art of war could go. Students would take a two years course that would teach the basics that was needed to know in the battlefield. After the basic course was over, they would be considered ready to act in the battlefield or take the guard duty. They could also opt to keep studying to achieve higher rankings.

Since I was more of a "reserve" instructor, I never expected to train cadets on their second year. After the first year testing all the weapons, the cadets would need to choose a weapon to focus his training. But to my surprise, I was assigned to train a few cadets. Among them there was a brown-haired girl. She also had brownish-red eyes. Her potential was always an incognita. It wasn't possible to measure it. That meant she had either a powerful inner strength or something very weak inside of her. But that never stopped her from wanting to become a SIEES soldier.

**05/18/2028****- Daytime**

"Hiyaaa-whoa!!" She tried to slash me, but I was able to parry her attack. I followed with an attack with the blunt side of my spear, but she ducked before it landed.

She took a step back and thrusted her weapon towards me. It was fairly easy to dodge it. I accidentally let out a small smirk. But, to my surprise, she quickly used the naginata as a vaulting pole, kicking my face.

"Ha! Take that! Serves you right for underestimating me, Ken-sensei!"

"Well, that was unexpected. Never thought you would pull that off. You're quite nimble."

"Heh heh! I've been practicing. Kisuke-sensei agrees to give me a few extra classes, so it won't be long till I finally defeat you."

"Really? I wonder…"

She made a diagonally, right-to-left, upward slash, followed by a thrust with the bladeless side. In a quick motion, she used two upward slash and jumped, using an overhead downward slash. I was able to dodge all of them, and her last strike gave me the opportunity that I was waiting for. I stepped on the blade of her naginata and hit her with the blunt side of my spear. She had fallen, and I brought the sharp side to her face.

"Well, I already lost the count… How many were?"

"Shit… this one makes five-hundred sixty-seven times total…"

"Wow. You did count. Heh heh… _Whoa…better stop smiling… She could kill with a glare…_ You should stop trying to show-off and actually hit me. The first of your two upward slash sequence was slower than the second, which helped me avoid it. Knowing what would be your next attack was easy. The jump was a nice idea, but if a Shadow blocks it, you might fall when you land, and the last thing you need is giving the enemy opportunity to strike back."

"Be faster and avoid jumping. This would be enough, y' know… You talk too much."

"Fighting isn't the only way to train. You can't fix something if you don't know what is wrong. But I gonna admit; you've grown quite a lot on these two months. I'm impressed."

"Re-really? Thanks, Ken-sensei!"

She used to ask for training and tips all the time… I was amazed on how much she wanted to learn. She had potential. And it was only a matter of time until she awakened…

**10/27/20****28- Dusk**

I remember well that day. We were returning from field training around Iwatodai. We were all exhausted. One of the members engaged in battle with a group of Shadows. While I helped him defeat the last one, another Shadow attacked from behind. He wounded two of her friends. She rushed and stood in front of the Shadow.

"If you wanna kill them that badly, I'm sure you won't mind passing through me first!"

"What are you doing?! You won't be able to defeat this Shadow on your curr- Whoa! _Dammit, not now!_" My hands were busy and I wasn't able to reach her before the Shadow managed to hurt her enough to bring her to the ground.

When the Shadow was going to finish her, there was a shattering sound and a humanoid figure with a long hair blocked the strike. It had a heart-shaped harp and wore a yellow armor. When I saw it, only one name came to my mind: Orpheus. That Persona was able to defeat the Shadow that attacked the group. She fainted and had to be taken to the Infirmary. It passed almost a week before she awoke again.

Ironically, the Persona she summoned was named Eurydice. Tests were redone to measure her potential and see if she was able to wield different Personas, but they never showed anything in particular. Sure enough, Eurydice was of the Fool Arcanum, but it was the only one she could summon.

Still, she was very good at using it. It was like she was born to fight using her Persona. Many cadets show problems in controlling their Personas at first. Many of them couldn't react fast enough after summoning their Persona and ended up being injured in fights. It's understandable, since controlling two different bodies isn't something easy. But she managed to pull it off quite well…

**01/16/2029****- Evening**

I remember that there was a day when Nanako-san came to visit her father, who was teaching in the Sumaru Base. She would stay for the night. After the classes were over, her father asked me to find her, since he needed to talk to her. After looking all over the place, one of the guards told me that he say two girls going to the roof. When I got there, they were talking happily. They both became friends quite fast after she decided to learn how to use the naginata. They trained together once in a while.

"What are you two doing here? Your father is looking for you, Nanako-san."

"Oh? We were just talking. Anyway, I better go. My father doesn't like to wait. See ya!" She went dashing to the stairs.

"And you? The guards told me that you come here once in a while. Why?"

"It's nothing. Just to remind me that my job isn't finished. That I still have to fight."

"Huh? Still have to fight? Speaking of it, you never told me… Why did you decide to join the SIEES?"

"Well… Because I want to see the starry sky again. I was little when the fog came, but I still remember how the sky was… Do you think it's silly?"

"No, not at all. Everyone needs a reason to fight. Or else, the battle becomes meaningless. You shouldn't fight if you don't have a reason. Besides, if your desire drives you, then it becomes harder to stop you."

"Yeah, I think so too… And you, sensei? Why do you fight?"

"Well, I have some reasons… A guy once told me that I shouldn't waste my life. If I can help someone with this power, then I shouldn't let it go wasted, right? Besides, there's a person that's fighting right now… He's been fighting for the last 19 years. So long he doesn't gives up, neither will I."

"19 years? But the fog came about 17 years a-! You mean the SEES leader?! Does he really exist?!"

"Heh… he acquired the "legend" status, but yeah, he does exist… We tried to tell the world the truth, but many didn't believed. They thought that it was an attempt to form some sort of new religion or just some made-up story so people don't lose hope. We gave up after that, which gave him the "urban legend" status. Well, he never really wanted to make a name for himself. He just wanted for people to find their purpose, their reason to live… the meaning of their lives."

"Wow. It makes my reason to fight seem so… childish."

"Heh heh… Maybe. But if helps you to fight, them there is no reason to be ashamed."

" Yeah, I guess… Do you still remember, Ken-sensei? The sky… It was beautiful… I want to help… to bring back that sky from my memory."

Her eyes held a determination that even the night goddess couldn't surpass. At the time, her abilities were astonishing. Even Nanako-san was starting to fight serious when she trained with her. Since she wanted to continue her studies, she needed to do a final individual test that would measure her abilities to handle harsh situations. I thought she was ready. This final test happened under a rainy day. There was no spotter available, but if we didn't do it on that day, she would need to wait another year to take the test. Her abilities would be recorded from one of the observation posts that were around Inaba. I also went with her, so I thought there would be no problem…

**03/****30/2029- Afternoon**

But I was wrong. We went to the hill. She would need to devise a strategy that would allow her to reach the Temple in the old Business District avoiding all the Shadows. There, she would need to find an ema and bring it back to the hill. On her way back, she would need to defeat the Shadows that happens to be on her way. The monitoring system would warn us of changes such as increase in the number of Shadows or ambushes, and I would be feeding her information on the radio from the hill, so there was really no reason to cancel just because there was no spotter.

The first part went pretty smoothly. She was able to avoid detection and reached the Temple. The problems began when she needed to return. The Shadows were restless and because of the rain, there were stronger ones showing up. She had to retreat when she fought against those, since they were immune to most of the attacks. She was pretty good at avoiding the attacks, but she was having trouble in those battles. She was breathing heavily before even reaching halfway of the route.

"There are more than I thought…*sigh* It seems like there is no end to this!"

"Calm down or you're going to attract more of them. The route you made is full of Shadows now. It's better to avoid it."

"Why? I thought that I needed to defeat as many Shadows as I can in this part of the test."

"Yeah, but returning alive is also a part of your mission. I think I have a fairly safe route, but it's in an area that frequently has showed strong Shadows. There isn't any now, thought."

"Don't worry, I can take it, Ken-sensei!"

"Okay, then. Head north. Keep going on that direction and you'll reach the Samegawa River. After that, head west all the way. You should reach the outskirts easily if you follow the course of the river. Plus, it will be harder for the Shadows to ambush you, since there is no place to hide over the course of the river."

"Alright, then. See you soon."

She followed the instructions as I told. There were a few strong Shadows that she had some trouble dealing with. Still, nothing that wasn't predictable. But something I didn't predicted happened…

"_Huh? What's up with this reading…? What the-?! What kind of Shadow could have this power?! This isn't good…_ Hey, do you copy? There is a powerful Shadow on your way! You probably can't beat him the way you are now! You have to retreat!"

"Huh? Did you said something, Ken-sensei? The transmission is getting bad. I ca-" A loud shot interrupted the transmission.

"_Shit! Was that a gunshot?! But the only Shadow who used guns was…It can't be… Senpai killed it with Helel's Morning Star! It can't be alive…_"

"Whoa, that was close… I've never heard of a Shadow that uses two pistols… Well, bring it on!"

"Wha- "bring it on"?! Are you crazy?! You can't beat this Shadow!! **Run!!** You have to escape!!"

"What? Did you said something? I can't hear you very well… Don't worry; I can handle this, Ken-sensei!"

"Handle this?! Are you deaf?! **Get the fuck outta there NOW!! That's an order!!**" The only answer I got was another shot and the sound of glass breaking, followed by what seemed to be an Agilao. Since she didn't answer, I decided to try to call for reinforcements.

"Observation post number 06, do you copy?! This is Instructor Ken Amada, register under number 10609! Requesting immediate backup to be sent to the area with intense instability on the readings! Do you copy?!"

"This…st nu…6! In… kup…ti…lize…en! I rep…take…liz…il…"

"I repeat! Send backup immediately to the area with strong instability readings!! Do you... _Fuck this…_ _Just hope I can get there in time…_"

I ran as fast as I could. I think I never run that fast in my entire life. I kept yelling that she had to retreat, but all I could hear was her battle cries, explosions and shots. But then, there was a bluish explosion with a shattering sound, followed by a scream. I could hear her heavy breathing with some static. There were two more shots and everything I heard was static and the rain…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I had some personal problems and needed to stay away from my computer for a few days… Anyway, I decided to write this chapter from Ken's POV because it seems more right that way. Besides, I'm still new to the first-person style and wanted to see how it would go (this is the second time; the first was with Clouded day). Yeah, I know the final test (and the whole Militar Gekkou, for that matter) is kinda weird and that this chapter seems kinda broken in pieces. I tried to write a little more, but nothing really fit, so I decided to stick with the ones that seemed more important to remember. Hope it wasn't that bad. Also, I heard that the Persona of the female MC would still be called Orpheus, but I think you would agree that Eurydice is better suited. As always, the usual stuff. That's all, for now.


	10. Ch 9: Crimson Dusk

**Chapter 9****: Crimson Dusk**

**03/30/2029- Dusk**

When I reached her, her armor was broken. She was lying on the ground. There was a small tone of red around her chest and her abdomen. I summoned Kala-Nemi and used Ziodyne, which fortunately made the Reaper flinch, stunning it. I was able to get her to a safe place close by.

"I…*cough* I'll be fine… right?"

"_The bullet passed through…_ _It seems that one of her kidneys was hit… She coughed blood, so I guess that shot on the chest hit the lungs… On top of that, she's losing too much blood…Shit!_ Yo-you'll be fine, don't worry!"

I tried to use Diarahan, but it was too late. The wounds were far too serious for a healing skill. Her eyes were slowly losing focus…

"I guess… that's it… Did… did I … passed?"

"St-stop talking! You might lose more blood and you ne-"

"Heh heh…*cough*…I… I made a question…"

"Wha-O-of course you passed! You finally became a SIEES soldier! Now you'll be able to help us!"

"Th-then…I-"

"I thought I said to shut up! You need to-"

"Yo…you talk… too much…"

"Wh-what…?"

"Be…quiet… It's dusk…soon… it will be…n-night… then the stars… will shine… I… can hardly… wait…"

"C'mon, you gotta stay firm! The rescue team will soon be here! They'll pa-"

"L-look… a star… I can see… the starry…sky…"

"He-hey! C'mon, you gotta keep your eyes opened! You can't see if they're close!! C'mon, open it!! Wa-wake up!! Dammit, c'mon!! Please!! …Wake… up… Don't… please…"

Her eyes slowly closed. And I just stood there. My hands were tainted in blood for trying to stop her bleeding. The sun was slowly dying as well.

"This wasn't… suppose to happen… You needed… to come back alive… It's part of the mission… stop joking… please…"

The Reaper eventually made itself known again through shots aimed to the sky. It seemed… to be celebrating…

"You bastard… **I swear I'll kill you!!**"

When I called my Persona, Nemesis showed up. He used a Thunder Call and I ran towards the Reaper, thrusting my spear on its chest, followed by a diagonal, upward, left-to-right slash. Afterwards, I hit him with the blunt end of the weapon, followed by two diagonal, upward slashes, finishing with a jump and an overhead strike.

The Reaper went a little backwards with the attack, and countered with Twin Shot, along with a Bufudyne. I was barely able to dodge the shots. Bufudyne hit me, though. The ice broke and I charged towards my enemy. He tried to shoot me, but I used the spear as a vaulting pole, evading the attack and doing a somersault that ended with an overhead strike. I followed with a Vile Assault from behind using Nemesis. The Reaper was fast enough to defend the attack and countered with Agidyne.

I was throw backwards and when I was getting up, the Reaper hit me with an upwards motion of one of his guns, which send me to the air, and followed with a twin Fatal End using the two guns. He backed out and used Myriad Arrow against me. He started to shoot towards the sky once again. I was almost losing consciousness when Nemesis used Diarahan and I quickly got back up.

"**I thought I told you that** **I WILL KILL YOU!!**"

Nemesis used another Thunder Call while I dashed towards the Shadow. He recovered from the attack quicker than last time. I was right in front of him when he tried to shoot me again. I did a side-step to the left while doing a 360° spin and hitting him with a diagonally downward slash, followed by a powerful thrust that send him backwards.

I hastily followed with Nemesis hitting with God's Hand. The Reaper recovered faster than I had anticipated and managed to hit me with Garudyne, which made me lose my balance and fall. He followed with Megidoloan and I was thrown backwards, hitting a tree. Before I had fallen to the ground, the Shadow started to shoot aimless towards me, hitting my right shoulder, abdomen, a little above my left knee and almost hit my head. It only missed because I had my left arm in front of it. If I wasn't wearing my armor, I would surely die on the spot. The shots managed to break through the armor, but didn't passed through me. I felt the bullets slowly evaporating, like they never existed.

"_Shit… I still… can't die… He's… he's alive… C'mon, Ken! You screwed up! You have to fix it! You have to kill it! _Argh…_ I should've known better… We had a hard time defeating it with a group of four… and Senpai was with us, too… Guess… I'll apology to you… in person…_"

I was passing out when I heard what seemed to be a loud blast. I saw a four-winged angel before finally losing consciousness.

**04/04****/2029- Evening**

I woke up in a bed on the Infirmary. There was a Bloody Button on the small cabinet at my side. I searched for her in the Infirmary, but I couldn't find her. The doctors and nurses kept bugging me to get back to my bed or else I wouldn't get better. I honestly couldn't care less if I wasn't going to get better. I needed to know if they were able to do something I wasn't. After all, part of me didn't wanted to believe that she really died. That part still hoped that she would be alive.

But that would be like asking for a miracle. And miracles only happen once. My survival… was a miracle. That's what the doctor said. I was on the rooftop, staring to a starless sky.

"You idiot… You said… you said that you would bring back… the starry sky from your memories… I'm... sorry… sorry…"

"She can't forgive anyone anymore…" Despite her seemingly calm pose, Nanako-san was pretty shaken up. Her eyes were somewhat red and her voice was a little cracked.

"I don't expect forgiveness… I just… hope that… I shouldn't have leaded her there. That place showed some anomalies in the past. If only I had cancelled her test…"

"Blaming yourself won't change anything. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't you who killed her. If anything, you tried to protect her. You almost died trying to save someone. You could be called a-"

"Don't you **dare **to use that word. I couldn't protect anyone. The only thing I ever did… Is live to see someone dying in my place… _And twice, for that matter…_"

"And you think that this self-beating will help? No one is going to be happy that way. She wouldn't be happy."

"You said yourself… She can't be happy anymore… She can't make that determinate look she always did when she stared to the sky… She can't get angry because she lost to me again… She… can't help us… to bring… the starry sky… anymore…_Tears… Stop it! You're not allowed to cry! You brought this to yourself! You led her to her death! You're not… allowed… dammit…DAMMIT!!_"

For the first time in nineteen years, I wept. I've seem all sort of atrocities during this long war, but the first time I wasn't allowed to shed tears was the first time I cried.

"Ken-sensei…"

"I'm… fine. _But you shouldn't…_"

"But-"

"Are you deaf? I said **I'm FINE!! **_But you should be dead…_"

"…Okay… If… you need anything… just say it."

"Just… leave me alone. _Before I kill you too…_"

After that, I quit the Instructor job and my participation in the war was reduced to desk jobs. Everyone kept saying that I should return to the battlefield, that I should stop blaming myself… But that was the second time my line of actions lead to someone's death. If I haven't called him that night, maybe he could still be alive today… If I haven't led her to the river, she could still be alive… I can't bring myself to trust myself in the battlefield again…

**09/18****/2031- Evening**

"I said it before, and I'm going to say it again… It wasn't you who killed her. It was the Reaper. No one knew he was still alive and no one could've predicted that he would show up."

"You're wrong. As the one that was leading her, I was responsible for her safety. A leader must keep his head cool and be rational all the time, always thinking about the worst scenario and how to evade it. I decided to carry on her test, even though I shouldn't. I led her to an area with unstable readings. When I let my overconfidence on her take control of me, I've sent her to her unavoidable death." At that, Nanako started to show sights of irritation.

"Kirijo-san told me to say that "Shinjiro would be mad at you for thinking like that." You have to stop blaming yourself."

"_Aragaki-senpai… Heh… It's almost ironically… Why? Why do I always live? I was forced to see Mom died when she protected me… Aragaki-senpai died because he also protected me… She died because I have sent her to her dead… Two people died because I was powerless and when I had the power to change things, I led one person to her death… And I don't even have the courage to end all this…heh heh… You're pathetic, Ken…_"

"Huh? Why are you smirking?"

"_And I'm not gonna let a coward that has power and is afraid to help like you beat me!!_ Heh… He's right… I am a coward…"

"Setsuna-chan will go to the battlefield regardless of your decision to train him or not… He will face a strong opponent that uses a naginata…"

"If he do that, he's going to face his own demise… What a fool."

"So, you don't care… One day, you'll have to face them… Your senpai and your student… And not to mention the "guy who's been fighting for 21 years." Don't forget. I hope your excuses are really good… I have to go now." With that, Nanako leaved the roof.

"_I tried… But you're the only who can lift that weight, Ken-sensei…_"

Ken stood motionless, staring the clouded sky, the soft rain falling on him, helping in hiding a few tears that had fallen from his eyes. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh before staring back to the sky.

"**What would you do?** …Heh, of course you don't have any comments… You never do… Besides, you wouldn't let her die in the first place… You were a great leader… It was I who gave your team the first casualty…"

"_What's with the long face?… You got your whole life ahead of you, so don't waste it…_ I guess…I screwed up…"

"_Because I want to see the starry sky again…_ Sorry, but I don't think I can do it…"

"_That's why I fight… To bring an end to this war…_"

"_Do you remember, Ken-sensei? The sky… it was beautiful…_"

**09/19/2031- Early Morning**

Setsuna had everything ready to leave. He was on his way to the exit. But to his surprise, when he reached it, Ken was the only one waiting for him.

"Where do you think you're going?_ My hands are tainted with this sin…_"

"Huh… Back to Iwatodai base?"

"So soon? What, you're giving up already? _Because of that…_"

"Well, you said that it was better if I went back, so…"

"So, you decided to give up? _I feel like it might be useless to try again…_"

"I never said I would give up! I'll going to face Izanagi with or without your help!"

"And you'll die if you do that. C'mon, you know where the dojo is, don't you? _But please…Just this one time…_"

"Then, that means…"

"That we've lost way too much time. _Give me strength…_"

"Thanks, Ken-sensei…"

"Just don't expect me to go easy. _To believe… once again…_"

"I could say the same to you!"

They both headed to the dojo. The guilty on Ken's mind was still there… But for once, he could forget about it and focus at the task at hand… For the first time in two years, he felt Kala-Nemi once again.

"_Because…I also remember… how the sky was…_"

* * *

A/N: There you go. I might as well change Ken's name to something else… He definitely went OOC here. I know he never blamed himself for any of the two deaths, but you never know how guilty can make one think. Since he always seemed to be someone that wanted to be responsible, I think that if he screwed up when he finally have the said responsibility he would undergo a somewhat drastically change… Yeah, I shouldn't try to justify certain things. And I guess I should stick up with the battle scenes… Anyway, the usual. Till next time.


	11. Ch 10: Sunless Day

**Chapter 10****: Sunless Day**

**09/28/2031- ****Afternoon**

It was a cloudy day, as always. The sun shone, despite the fact that no one could see it. There was a group of curious watching the sparring between two people outside of the base, at one of the open training fields. The young one was using a sword. His opponent attacked with a thrust using a naginata. The swordsman was able to dodge it advancing diagonally towards the right.

"Gotcha!"

When he was about to slash, his opponent quickly made a spin to his right. The young ducked in time to avoid a hit from the bladeless side. His opponent quickly spun his weapon in front of him, bringing the blade in front of the neck of the swordsman. There was a "See?! I told ya!", followed by a "Darn it!" on the middle of the group.

"Not bad. You were able to predict the blow. But what made you think I would stop?"

"Tch… I thought you would be surprised and wouldn't react. When I advanced, I knew that you would try something along the lines of hitting me using the bladeless side. I just didn't expected a follow-up."

"Dodging to the side opposed to my weapon was a smart move. I would need to expose my back if I wanted to hit you with enough strength to actually hurt you and nullify any form of counter from you. It was foolish of you advancing with your weapon on the right side, though. If it was on your left side, your attack could've hit me."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't paid attention to that. I only noticed it when it was too late to change."

"If something like this happens again, be sure to step back. If you're fighting against someone that's using a pole weapon, you will have the advantage if you're close to the opponent. But anyone that uses a pole weapon is already aware of that and probably already knows one or two moves to attack if the opponent gets too close. You'll be facing a Persona, so you'll need to react faster and be ready to change your strategy all the time. Don't overestimate your abilities. It might cost your life or the lives of others."

"_Those eyes again…_"

They decided to take some time to rest. The group of people that were watching the training was mainly cadets training at the Sumaru Base. They left, with some of them complaining about losing a bet, while others were still refusing to believe what they saw. A couple approached the two warriors.

"Setsuna! How could you lose again?! And I was betting you could defeat him this time! It's your fault that I won't be having extra steak today! You better be ready to pay up!"

"Whoa, Chie-san! It's not my fault! Ken-sensei is pretty good. I was able to defeat him only five times in this whole week. The guy is pretty good." Letting out a sigh, Ken looked towards the man that was approaching.

"Junpei-san, I believe I told you to stop betting with the others."

"Well, I only said that Setsuna wasn't going to beat you this time and Chie-san decided to bet. It was her, on her own free will, that decided to bet, not me. Don't blame me."

"Well, thanks for believing in me, Chie-san, but you saw that I was already getting tired. Why did you bet on me?"

"I never thought Ken-san was this good. I thought that he was tired and that you were fine."

"Alright, enough talk, Chie-chan. C'mon, let the two rest. Weren't you suppose to deliver that paperwork from Akihiko-senpai to Dojima-san? We already lost too much time here. And don't forget that you own me a steak."

"I know, I know… You better not forget it too, Setsuna. You own me a steak!"

"Dammit… Yosuke-san always talked about Chie-san's persistence when it comes to steak…"

"That's the third person Junpei-san make a bet with… I better talk to him later. But let's rest for now, Setsuna-kun."

"_Guess I should take this opportunity…_ Hey, Ken-sensei… Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why did you quit your job as Instructor? I mean, if you don't want to answer, its okay… I'm just a little curious…"

"_I'm surprised it_ t_ook him this long to ask…_ Well… It's a long story, full of clichés and boring stuff, so let's just say that I screwed up and it cost the life of a student of mine."

"So that's the reason that you add "never let your overconfidence get the better of you" in some way or other every time you give a lecture."

"I can't undo what happened… The least I can do is try to prevent from happening again…"

"I see…"

Setsuna was staring to the sky, as if looking for something. Ken noticed he had a habit of doing so every time they rest outside. Different than his late student, he didn't made a determinate look every time he looked towards the sky, but a curious one, instead.

"What's up there that you like to see so much?"

"Nothing… I just find hard to believe there's a giant fireball up there. I know it's supposed to be huge and that's the reason for the sky to be illuminated at the day, but how can that be?"

"You mean the sun? Oh, that's right. You were born after the sky became hazy… You never saw how it was before, right?"

"Well, I did saw on movies and pictures. And I've studied about it, but I don't know… It's kinda strange."

"Heh… I wish you could see the sky… It has a soft, light blue color at the day, and at night it gets illuminated by stars… They are like white dots on a dark blue background…"

"That's weird… But this just makes me more curious… Can't wait for this to end."

"Why did you decided to join the war?"

"When I was little, my mother wasn't participating in battle directly, but normally helped with the paperwork and teaching cadets how to control their Persona… She wasn't a full-time Instructor, but it was something on these lines. I usually spend my time with one of her friends, but sometimes they were all busy. So, she left me on day care on these times. I remember the faces of my friends when their mothers come crying to pick them. Or worse, when someone other than their parents comes…"

"…There is no war that comes without a price…"

"Yeah… My mother said that my father was one of them, too… One of the people that died protecting everyone."

"Nanako-san told me that… She always talked about her "Big bro" and how he saved her when she was little. She said that she wanted to be like him, someone who fought to protect his friends…"

"Heh… My mother always told me that he was a weird guy. She said that he was somewhat distant and quiet at first. He rarely spoke, unless necessary, and that the way he summarize everything in few words was astonishing. Before meeting him, she was used to have Chie-san as company, who is someone that talks a lot, so she said that the dates she had with him were somewhat strange. The fact that he was the first guy that didn't really seem interested in romance at first made her a little curious about him… She said she never really was interested in romance before he appeared."

"_A quiet guy who summarizes everything in few words, and is able to date a girl who isn't really interested in romance… Is that some trail of the Fool Arcanum?_"

"Whenever my mother talks about him, she always had a sad smile. She tries to act like she already surpass his death, but I noticed she really miss him. When I was little, I used to ask about him a lot more. Sometimes, she cried after our talks. Of course, she never did this in front of me, but it was easy to notice."

"The lost of a loved one is never easy… Sometimes, even we don't notice that we still haven't got over. A little push might be necessary… to finally let it go. _It took us a while… So, I hope we haven't disappointed you, Senpai… But you don't need to worry… We all are going to keep our promise…_"

"_Those eyes again…? No… They're different this time…they're like the eyes of Akihiko-san when he talks about the Aragaki guy… Filled with happiness, bud sadness at the same time…The eyes of someone who finally let it go…_"

"You better not die in the coming fight… We all are going to be counting on you, even after we defeat Izanagi."

"Heh, don't worry. I don't plan to die before this is over."

"After it ends, too. If you die, it might be over for you… But it won't be over to your mother… and to us. And I don't know how your mother would react if she loses someone important again… Don't forget it."

"… I won't."

"Good. You ready for some more? Today is the last day. Let's use tomorrow to rest. All the training will be wasted if you can't fight."

"Okay, then. This time, I'll beat you. _I hope that, after everything ends, she'll be able to have those eyes… And finally smile… a smile where happiness overcomes sadness… where fulfillment overcomes regret…_"

"Really? I wonder…"

Both men got up. Once again, sounds of weapon clashing could be heard from one of the open training field, with two men fighting, watched by the unseen sun…

* * *

A/N: Again, something a little different than what I'm used to write. This time, even the battles are hard to describe… I guess I might be losing some inspiration… Or maybe I sucked from the beginning. The beginning and the ending of the year are always somewhat… difficult for me, for some reason. This one in particular. Anyway, enough babbling. We stay with the usual. See you next time.


	12. Ch 11: Moonless Night

**Chapter 11****: Moonless Night**

**09/29****/2031- Late Night**

It was a dark foggy night. The sky was clouded. The stars and the moon were hidden by the fog. Yukiko was having trouble sleeping. She dreamt that the father of her son was being dragged by shadowy hands. He was in front of her, calling for help. She tried desperately to reach him, but the more she tried to reach him, the more distant and the more engulfed by the shadows he became. In the end, she could only hear the scream of his son, calling her. She decided to pay a visit to the place that they made to honor the memory of the one she loved.

_In memory of a beloved friend_

_In life, he bravely became the sword_

_That cut a path through a hazy Future_

_In death, he bravely became the shield_

_That protected those who walked besides him_

_May his courage inspire lost souls_

"_Tomorrow, we will bring an end to all this__… Soon, it will be over… Your son will be the one that will open a way… You're probably proud of it… But I'm afraid…Afraid that I will lose someone that I love again… Why did you have to leave me when I needed you the most? Why? I know you would get angry at me for thinking this, but sometimes…I wish that I had died with you…"_ She was holding back tears, shaking and barely holding herself to not fall on her knees.

There was someone else at the graveyard. She was coming from the SEES memorial. On her way back, she saw Yukiko.

"Hey, it's kinda cold out here. I'm pretty sure it's better if you go back inside..."

"Yukari-san! What are you doing at this hour of the night alone in a graveyard?" She quickly recomposed herself. She stopped shaking and swallowed her tears.

"Same as you. Couldn't sleep. Tomorrow is the big day, right?"

"Yeah. It will be the decisive battle. That's why you should be at your room, sleeping."

"So do you. You were praying to Setsuna's father, right? The leader of the Investigative Team, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Staying here always helped me to relax. I don't know why, though. Strange, isn't?" There was a small, sad smile across her face.

"Not much. I kinda understand you. _She was almost crying… I guess it's understandable… Getting over the death of a loved one isn't easy… Chie-san isn't here to help her cheer up, either… I guess that means it's all up to me… _"

"…"

"_I wonder what I should tell her… Her face seems pretty tired, too… Oh, I know…_ Your son is pretty impressive. No one managed to make Ken-kun fight again, and yet, the day after he arrived in the Sumaru base, Ken-kun decided to help us in tomorrow's battle."

"… Setsuna reminds me of his father. I… We all changed after we met him. Yosuke-kun became more cheerful and Chie became more patient… Naoto-kun and Kanji-kun, two other members of our group, were able to accept who they were after they met him, too… As for me… I never thought that I would find someone like him… Someone that I would want to share my whole life with…"

"_Someone… to love…_"

"My whole life was already decided… I would grow up into a fine lady, and would inherit the inn of my family. After that, my hand would be "at price" for the powerful families of Inaba and the neighborhood cities. A contract called marriage would be made to the one that would bring the most advantages to our business."

"_Marriage as a way to make new allies and strengthen a company… Just like Mitsuru-senpai… If she hadn't met him, she would be married to that bastard now…_"

"Then, I would bear a child to pass on the inn and the cycle would repeat itself. At first, I was ready to accept that… But after I met Chie, I began to wonder… Chie always had been impulsive, doing things in her own way. She had strength to stand up for what she wanted… I wanted to be like her, free from all the pressure and requirements that my family puts on me. Free to decide on what I want to do, how I should live my life…"

"_Free from shackles…_"

"I began to hate the inn and desired to free myself from the restrains put on me by the "heir of the Amagi inn" title. But I didn't had the strength to do it. I was like a bird in a cage. But, instead of trying to break free, I kept dreaming of the day someone would free me and I would be able to soar in the skies.

"_Free from the burden of the family name…_"

"Then… he came. That quiet guy from the city with a pair of silvery piercing eyes. He was one of the few that saw "Yukiko" before the "Amagi". He helped me with my struggle to break free from everything. He opened the cage, and supported me whenever I needed. Thanks to him, I finally felt free… I decided that instead of running away, I would face my perfect life. I would inherit the inn, not because I was forced to, but because I wanted to. I would lead my life the way it seems fit, not the way my family decides. And… I would marry whoever I wanted, not who my family says I have to… But the one I chose… is no longer with us…"

"…"

"He left me a gift… One that, no matter what, I will not lose…One that I… don't want to… sorry…" Yukiko turned her face away. She couldn't hold the tears anymore. Only a few had fallen, though.

"Don't need to apologize. Y' know… I've lost two of the most precious and important people to me. The first one was my father. At first, I was angry that he left me and mom behind. My mother really loved him, and was devastated by his departure. She became a pitiful person, throwing herself at the first man she sees, hoping to find a replacement for him."

"I never knew that…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Seeing how she was made me very scary. I was scared of what would happen if I ever fall in love with someone and that person left me. That's why I entered in my own safe cocoon, where no one would ever reach me. I though I would be happy as long as I didn't fall in love with someone."

"…"

"And I was happy for some time. I though I would be able to live like I'd planned… Until he came."

"…He?"

"He was a transfer student. He looked like a lazy guy. He had no interest in anything, but he was unexpectedly good at everything. He eventually joined the SEES. He was, aside from our Senpai, the only one that was able to maintain a good balance of study and training in battle without too much effort."

"…"

"He was quiet, but somehow made a lot of friends. Everyone liked that guy. I envy him for his ability to live the way he wanted. He didn't hide in a cocoon, like me. I think everyone liked him because he was genuine. And he was also one of the few people that actually could listen someone talking for hours."

"Yukari-san…"

"He slowly entered in my cocoon. He was the one that broke the shield that took me years to complete. I loved him more than anything, and after everything, he left me. To save everyone…"

"You're saying that he's…"

"Yeah. The leader of the former SEES. I remember well that day… The spring wind gently blowing the cherry blossoms… It was a beautiful day. He went to sleep with a smile in his face… I could swear that he was having a good dream and that he would wake up soon…But he didn't. I was devastated and for the first time, I understood why my mother acted the way she did. But I couldn't bring myself to do that… After all, I know that no one can replace him."

"It must've been hard for you…"

"It got worse…"

"You mean the "Abyss of Time" event? Kirijo-san told me about it once…"

"Yeah… Aigis inherit his power… She was the last one to talk to him and the first to remember the promise we made… The last one to hold his warmth hand…" At that, Yukari unconsciously clenched her fist.

"I never thought you envied her…You two seem pretty close."

"I was really jealous of her at the time. I still am a little, even now… But I started to understand how she truly feels about him after the whole ordeal. How innocent and pure is her love for him… And I came to accept that. After all, he's watching us and wouldn't want that I fell envious of her. I can't let him down. And also, there is no way for him to die…so long we exist."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how people can become immortal, Yukiko-san?"

"Huh? There is no such thing as immortality, Yukari-san."

"I don't think so. As long someone can remember you, there is no way that person would truly die. People only truly cease to exist when no one remembers that person anymore."

"…"

"Both leaders fought for what they believed it was worthy fighting for. Of that, I'm sure. Or else, they would've give up when things started to go out of hand, right? Setsuna's father would've abandoned you and ran if he didn't think it was worthy to fight for you. He died to save you, right? I'm sure he doesn't regret his decision. Don't you think so?"

"…" Yukiko looked towards the ground with the comment.

"I know it's hard to accept the sacrifice of someone you love. But you must never forget that. He stood to protect you, so you have to live, to enjoy this life he gave you. Tell the story of his deeds to your son, your grandson and so on… Make sure that what he did is remembered… That way, he will never disappear. He will always remain together with you, so long you don't forget him… That's what I believe."

"…I think I understand your point. Thanks for sharing this, Yukari-san. I think that I can go back to sleep now. I'll just stay here a little longer."

"No problem. It has been a while that I've talked about this to someone else, so thanks to listening. Good night."

"Good night…" Yukiko let out a frail and small, yet happy smile. Yukari turned to the exit and started walking. She looked to the dark sky and also let out a faint smile.

"_She seems better now… And you? How are things up there? Must be hard… But I know you would never give up… I'll do the same here… I'll keep fighting… So, when I meet you again, I'll be able to look straight to your eyes, without regrets…_"

Yukiko looked to the memorial one more time. This time, the tears flowed freely, but she didn't noticed.

"_She's right… He might not be at my side anymore, but rather… he lives inside of me now… After all, every breath I take since that day is a gift from him…Thank you…For saving me… I will always love you…_"

She still felt scared of the thought of losing someone important again, but like before, she found strength to fight back against it. She went to her room, watched by the hidden moon that shone for the sun, in a dark night, clouded by the fog in the sky…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Things have been a little busy around here. And my computer also decided to give me some headache, so… Anyway, the "…" was intentionally made because I wanted the chapter to flow with Yukari-Yukiko conversation and didn't wanted the paragraphs to be too long. Maybe it was a bad move… Yukiko's story reminded me of Mitsuru's. That's why I think they share a similar story (of course, given the right proportions; I know that owning a luxury inn and owning a major company isn't the same thing). As for Yukari, that's mainly how I see her. If you played Tomb Raider: Legends and is wondering, yeah, that's where I got the phrase. I think it was really badass and I wanted to use it at least once, thought it is in a whole different meaning here… Don't worry, we'll be reaching Izanagi's fight soon… Well, that was long. Till next time (next week, I hope…).


	13. Ch 12: Wild Deck

**Chapter 12****: Wild Deck**

**09/30****/2031- Early Morning**

The Assembly Hall was already full. Troops from all the bases in Japan were gathered for the final campaign. Chihiro was the one that was giving the briefing to the soldiers gathered in the Hall.

"This operation shall make use of the 4 teams and another new team. This new team, designed as the Ace Team, will be composed of the two original teams that first fought against the Shadow in the past. They will first enter Inaba on their own respective teams and will regroup at the entrance of the Junes Department. We lost contact with the observation posts that were built in the outskirt of Inaba about two days ago. Intelligence showed that the area became infested by strong Shadows. It seems that Izanami is waiting for us."

"This time, each team will be commanded by one of the members of the original two Persona-users team, whether they have the captain status or not. They will leave the command after all teams are in position in the battlefield and will reunite in front of the Junes store."

"Spade Team will be the first team to enter the area. As always, they will be our main offensive force, opening a path and eliminating as many Shadows as they can. The King of Spades will be Akihiko Sanada. He will leave the command of the team to the Jack of Spades, Ryotaro Dojima."

"Club Team will be the backup of Spades Team. They are to retake the observation posts. After that, they are to assist the Spade Team. The King of Clubs will be Mitsuru Kirijo. She will leave the command of the team to the Jack of Clubs, Hidetoshi Odagiri."

"Diamond Team will be the first supportive group. After the Clubs Team manages to retake an observation post, the Diamond Team will be in charge of protecting it, providing assistance to the other teams and rescuing any member that needs help. The King of Diamonds will be Ken Amada. He will leave the command of the team to the Jack of Diamonds, Naoki Konishi."

"Heart Team will be the second supportive group. They are to stay at the observation posts and heal any injured teammate. If they need to enter in the battlefield, it will be responsibility of the Diamond Team to protect them. The King of Hearts will be Yukiko Amagi. She will leave the command to the Jack of Hearts, Nanako Dojima."

"In short, aside from some people in command without the captain title and the extra Ace Team, this shall be the same as any other major operation, like the one we had to retake Sumaru City. The operation Wild Deck will start at noon. You are free to prepare yourselves until them. Let's finish this today! Good luck and Godspeed, everyone!"

After the reunion, Setsuna was in front of his father's grave. He was musing about the coming battle.

"_Well, this is it__… I always wanted to join the battlefield to help everyone, but… Now I'm kinda scared… Did you ever were scared when you had to face the enemy? Yeah, I know… It's a little late to get scared… but don't worry… No matter what, I won't let anyone die today… We'll finish this! I promise, father…"_

Before he could notice, Yosuke approached him.

"Hey, Setsuna-kun. It's been a while, hasn't? How you've been? Your training must've been really something to make Ken-san return to the battlefield…"

"Oh, hello Yosuke-san. The training… The beginning was kinda tough, but after I get used, things went somewhat smoothly. Ken-sensei is pretty good. And I thought that Akihiko-san's classes were tough…"

"Heh… That Akihiko… I heard that he go easy and he still is able to leave some cadets thinking about giving up. But what are you doing here? Having second thoughts? Your first time in the battlefield will be the decisive battle. Are you scared?"

"Of course not! I will help you guys finish this, don't worry."

"That's the spirit! We're counting on you."

"…Hey, mind if I ask something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Did my father ever have been scared? In the TV world?"

"Heh... Your father took out two Shadows by himself using only a golf club the second time he entered the TV. He became the leader naturally after that. I was a little jealous of him for some time. He could always keep his head cool, got the attention of almost every girl and the moment he arrives, something finally happens in that boring place."

"You seem almost… happy that people got killed."

"Of course not! It's just that, as much as I hate to admit, there was a part of me that was… glad, I guess, after something happened there. You live on a chaotic time, so I guess you don't really understand how I felt."

"I think I would choose your boring place over this damn war anytime."

"Yeah, I know. Looking back, things could be boring, but at least it was safer. Humanity didn't fought for survival that time, so…"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Well… There are a few things…I lost someone really important that year. She probably hated me, but still… I know that there was also a part of her that liked me. Or else, she would be able to accept herself… I got depressed back in the day. Sometimes, I feel like I still haven't got over it. But I really can't stay mopping around all day. I pretty sure she would be mad at me for such a thing… Besides, life is not all about lost, y' know…"

"Yeah… I heard you and Chie-san gets along **really** good. Enough to share the room sometimes…"

"What?! Whe-where the hell did you heard that?! That time, I saved her from an attack and she felt guilty, so she decided that she would take care of me! It's not what you think it is!!"

"Yeah, right… If it she only went to your room that time, that excuse would work. But it tend to happen way to often to dismiss as that. Besides, Chie-san always seems to be in good mood on the morning of the following day. And you know it's hard for her to be in a good mood on the morning…"

"Shut up!! Bet it was Junpei-san that told you those things… Dammit. Chie's gonna kill me if this starts to spread…"

"What did you said?"

"Look at the time! It's almost noon! You're going with Akihiko's Team, right?! You should hurry! Wouldn't want to make that guy waiting, believe me…"

"Okay, okay. I'm going. But don't worry. I'm pretty sure most of people at the base already know about it. You guys suck at hiding, anyway…"

"Get going! _Dammit! I gonna turn Junpei into my personal windmill when we get back…_"

Setsuna went to the assigned place and saw Dojima talking to his daughter.

"Be careful. And don't forget: N-"

"Never lower your guard, even if the enemy has been defeated. Never give your back to an enemy that you aren't sure that is dead. Don't be afraid to ask for help. If things get too tough, convince everyone to retreat. It always better to live and fight another day. Don't be reckless. Huh… Don't leave your teammates behind… Don't get carried away… Ernh…"

"Don't forget that your father is always waiting for you to come back. And you know that I don't like to keep waiting."

"Right! And you don't forget that you're getting too old for this type of thing. When we get back, you will get your retirement!"

"What? *laughs*…Your father will never get old enough to stop getting the bad guys that try to hurt his family. But don't worry. I know my limits. Just promise, okay? Like you always do."

"Of course. I promise that I will get back. And I don't break my promises."

"**Attention, please! Everyone that has been assigned to the Spade Team**** and to the Club Team, take your positions in the proper vehicles. Diamond Team and Heart Team should be ready to depart soon. I repeat…"**

Setsuna decided to approach the two of them.

"Well, that's our call, Dojima-san. We should get going."

"Setsuna-chan. I though you would be late, like you do sometimes in your classes."

"Hey, this is an important mission. I can't afford a couple of extra minutes of sleep."

"Really? You always said that the alarm had some problem and that you did your best to not be late…"

"Well… We should get going, Dojima-san! See ya, Nanako-san!"

"Hey! Oh well… Take care of my father for me, 'kay?! And promise me that you going to get back!!"

"Yeah, I will!"

"What?! It should be the other way around, Nanako…*sigh* I'm not that old, y'know…"

The Spade Team left the base. The moment they reached the outskirts, they were welcomed by an army of Shadows. Their level was bigger than the average ones of that area. Nevertheless, they cleared the way as the Club Team quickly started to regain control of some of the observation posts. The Diamond Team and the Heart Team arrived as soon as the first observation post was retaken. After all the Teams were deployed and had already established themselves, the Ace Team was reunited at the entrance of Junes. Led by the two oldest members of the Team, they made their way to the Electronics Department and reached out to the TV World…

* * *

A/N: Well, this one was weird. The beginning was Chihiro talking all the time. I didn't wanted to make one huge paragraph, so that was the solution I've found. I decided to use the names of some of the S. Links because I never was good at making up Japanese names, so… Maybe I should've developed some side stories, but I already have my hands full the way it is now. Yeah, I know I should stop being lazy and start writing a proper story. Anyhow, that's all for now. If everything goes well, I'll see ya next week. Till then.


	14. Ch 13: A Chance Meeting

**Chapter 13: A Chance Meeting**

**09/30/2031- Afternoon**

The entrance of the TV world was well-guarded, but the Shadows were easily dispatched. They hurried to the entrance of the Temple, where the Guardian was waiting for them.

"So this is the one that kicked everyone's asses…"

"If you're not careful of how you say it, we'll kick yours, Setsuna."

"Don't need to get mad, Junpei-san. I meant no offense."

"Amagi… can you see the chains?"

"Huh… Nope. Nothing at all."

"Well… he did say that he might not be able to see right away… Let's give him some time, Mitsuru."

"There are Shadows approaching from the entrance. They're coming from all the other worlds, and there is a large group of it. I only felt this much coming that time when we fought Nyx."

"Alright, everyone! We'll split in two parties. We can't have a team too big against the Bloody-Izanagi or it will become harder for us to coordinate an attack. We will begin with Iori, Aigis and myself, with Kujikawa as our support and Yukari as our healer. The rest should secure our back. Yamagishi, you help the others, since you already have experience with handling this many Shadows at the same time. We should use this time to wear the enemy down until Amagi is able to see the chains."

"Hey, I've spent the last week training for this battle! Just let me fight him! I'm sure it will be faster this way!"

"Forget it, dude! That guy almost killed Chie-san and Akihiko-senpai by himself while fighting me, Yosuke, Mitsuru-senpai and your mother. We can't risk it."

"Remember what I taught you: Don't let your overconfidence get the better of you or else you will regret it. All that training will be for nothing if you die here. Your time to battle him will come."

"You should consider staying behind to conserve your energies for your battle. We can handle the back."

"No way, Mom. I'll use this as a warm up."

The teams split and the fight began. The fallen Persona attacked with many skills and seemed to be able to detect the other's weak points. Junpei tried to use Trismigestus' Gigantic Fist, but the enemy was able to dodge it and counter it. He started to attack Junpei directly when Athena hit it with God's Hand. Junpei was able to back off and Artemisia used Tempest Slash. Izanagi was hit, but it didn't seem to get hurt. He countered it with Herculean Strike.

Meanwhile, the battle against the Shadows that started to gather at the entrance was fierce. There were Shadows coming from all the other worlds and the team was getting tired. Even using skills that had a great area of effect like Heat Wave and Megidoloan, the numbers of enemies didn't seemed to be getting lower.

"_You all have become more serious in the past few days, huh?"_

"We're tired of this war! This time, we'll end this once and for all. I'll make you pay for what you've done to everyone!" Said a black-haired woman in a red armor.

"_As I said before, I only did what humanity wanted. I will make the end swiftly if you all agree to lay down your weapons and surrender to what your soul truly wants. When will all of you stop with this senseless denying of your true desires?"_

"Did that a few days ago and here I am! Give me a few more minutes and I'll have your head in my hand, bitch!!" Shouted a man wielding twin knifes.

"_You are welcome to try. Just be aware that your suffering will only get worse and worse. You all couldn't finish this 19 years ago and you will fail again, because that's not what you truly desire. But this time, I'll make sure that no ones suffer any longer. Goodbye."_

The battle dragged on and the team was already tired. The teams had already swapped members a few times, but they still were having trouble. The Bloody-Izanagi didn't had any sight of fatigue or injury, even begin hit once in a while. Retreating to the team that was fighting Izanagi, Setsuna spoke.

"Okay, that's it. That guy isn't showing any sight of getting tired anytime soon and I still not seeing anything. We'll have to try to kill it the way he is. You guys try to distract him and I'll do my job."

"…Setsuna's right. This clearly isn't working. We'll be the ones to get tired this way. Senpai, let's let him go. We'll cover him. He might need to battle him to be able to see the chains."

Retreating a little from the battle, Akihiko left Ken and Chie fighting and went to talk with Mitsuru.

"There isn't any other way, Mitsuru! Junpei is right. We still have to beat Izanami. We can't get tired now." Knowing that what Akihiko spoke was true, Mitsuru let out an exasperate sigh before finally giving permission.

"Okay. We'll need fast people for this. Satonaka has been able to keep up for a while, but we should let her rest a little. So, Hanamura and Akihiko, you two attack him with your Personas. This should give enough time for Aigis to approach and engage Izanagi directly. Since her reflexes are the fastest of the group, she will be able to help him a lot more. Kujikawa, call her. Also, you're the one who noticed the chains before, right? Can you see them now?"

"Yeah. One in each wrist and ankle and one at the neck. They're long and shine in a strange yellow tone. They also don't seem to be affecting his moves on any way. It'll be hard to guide you, but I'll do my best, Setsuna-chan."

"Now, if you're ready, let's go. I'll stay behind and swap places if someone needs to rest."

"This is it… come one, Tsukuyomi!"

Chie blocked a Fatal End with her staff, which almost broke. Taking advantaged of the enemy distraction, Caesar and Suzano-O used their Brave Blade as Aigis began to approach the enemy. Izanagi reflected Suzano-O version and easily defended Caesar's attack, but it was enough time for Aigis to get close and engaged in close combat using her hammer and for Chie and Ken to retreat. They rested a little before going to help the other team in the entrance.

Tsukuyomi used Tempest Slash, but the attack was countered. Setsuna ignored the pain and continued to move towards the enemy. He helped Aigis fight Izanagi in a 2 against 1 battle, but the fallen one was fast and strong enough to fight the two simultaneously without too much trouble. They were too close to the enemy and any attack could hit one of the two, so the only thing that the others could do was heal their wounds and eventually land a blow if the chance appeared.

With a Blade of Fury, Setsuna was thrown backwards. Aigis blocked the attack completely.

"Alright, Setsuna-chan. The chains are currently pulled like the person who's controlling him is behind him. But the chains tend to move once in a while… It's as if the person who's controlling him is moving. Sometimes, it seems that the person is above him, sometimes it's below."

"It would be easier if I could see the chains myself… Do you really think that that guy said the truth?

"I'm sure. Sometimes, he might be a selfish, childish, annoying, arrogant stupid perv, but he would never lie to us about something like this."

"If you say so… Well, I better go help Aigis-san. _And hope this power-up activates soon…_"

Izanagi was focused on Aigis, who clearly wasn't going to hold on too much longer. Setsuna advanced and when he was going to slash the enemy's wrist, Izanagi used Deathbound. Aigis was hit critically, but Setsuna was able to defend against the attack in time.

Izanagi turned his attention to the young instead and began attack him. He began with a forward thrust. Setsuna noticed that the weapon was on the right side of Izanami, and so, dodged to his enemy's left. When Izanami noticed that his enemy was going to dodge the attack, he quickly made a 360° spin to his right. Setsuna ducked to avoid the strike and jumped backwards just in time to escape from a slash that would decapitate him.

"_I guess all that training was really useful…_"

Taking advantage of the situation, Izanagi quickly attacked the young, who were recovering from his backstep. He was hit by Swift Strike and followed by Tempest Slash. He defended the former with the sword, and his guarding stance was broken. The latter, he used his forearm. The armor around it broke and he began to bleed from the injury. He flinched in pain and Izanagi used this opportunity to attack with Ragnarok. He was knocked to the ground and was going to be impaled by Vile Assault when a red giant appeared from behind Setsuna and using a strange sword, did a Brave Blade that made Izanagi flinch when he defended.

Aigis was finally recovered from the attack and quickly took Setsuna out from the battle. He had lost consciousness after Izanagi's spell.

"Who is this? He seems to be a Persona, but… Rise-san, do you have a reading? My sensors aren't that good anymore…"

"It can't be… This reading seems to be that of a Shadow, but this is definitely..."

Suddenly, from the corner of the corridor, came a man with a slightly long black hair with a messy cut. He had a strong build and was wearing a special ops outfit and was using shades. He also had a blue shield on his left forearm. He ran to Izanagi and with a single punch was able to throw the Persona a few meters away.

"**I leave the team and you guys can't handle a single enemy?! What's up with that?!**"

"Ka-Kanji?! It's really you?!"

"It's been a long time, heh? How you've been doing, Rise?"

"What?! Kanji?! Yo-you…bu-but…that time…How?"

"Yo, Yosuke-senpai! Later. We have this little problem to deal."

"Who is this person?! Why are you wearing a Joker Special Ops outfit?! Identify yourself now!!"

"Whoa, put that rapier away Miss! I'm not your enemy!! I just got these clothes some months ago from a guy who was unconscious, really!!"

"Calm down, Mitsuru-san! He's one of the members from our former team!"

"What he's doing here? And why haven't you informed me that there was another survivor?!"

"We also didn't know that he was alive!"

"**Can we leave this for other time?!** We have something akin to a god as an enemy!! I think that's a little more urgent matter!! Pay attention to the fight, dammit!!" Akihiko shouted as he blocked a Mighty Swing using an ax.

"I guess Akihiko's right… But you better don't try **anything** stupid. Yukari, can you take care of the wounds on Amagi?"

"Sure. They aren't too serious, but it might take a few minutes for him to awake."

"Do your best. I can cover the healing of the rest of the group. We will hold Izanagi."

Yukari did as Mitsuru told her and used Samarecarm to bring Setsuna back. She fixed his forearm while he didn't awake. Kanji used Rokuten Maoh to keep Izanagi at bay. He was able to summon his Persona without needing to break a card. A thunder scar-like tattoo in his left eye shone a bluish color every time he summoned his Persona. He was also able to fight alongside his Persona, instead of sending it to attack in his place.

Rokuten Maoh used Brave Blade, but Izanagi dodged to the side. Kanji was already expecting this and was waiting for him. He tried to punch him, but the enemy was faster and also dodged the attack and countered with Swift Strike. Kanji quickly blocked the attack with the shield and countered with a punch that made Izanagi flinch. He followed with an uppercut and jumped to the side, allowing Caesar to hit the enemy with a Brave Blade that threw Izanagi away.

"Whoa, Kanji?! When did you became this strong?!"

"Hehe! I learned a few things while away."

"Like how to proper use a shield?"

"Aw, shut up! It worked quite fine as a weapon!"

"Could you two leave the chit-chat to other time?!"

"Sure, commander. Geez, you don't need to be grumpy…"

"Huh?! I'm not grum-"

"Look out!" Kanji quickly pushed Akihiko aside and was able to block Izanagi's Brave Blade. Rokuten Maoh appeared behind his enemy and hit him with a God's Hand that threw the fallen Persona to the side.

"Weren't you the one that said we should pay attention?!"

"Heh… Sorry. Alright, tough guy! Cover me!" As Akihiko charged towards the enemy, Kanji followed with Rokuten Maoh.

Meanwhile, Samarecarm took effect and Setsuna woke up. He had a serious look as he got up.

"Everyone, back off. I can finally see the chains. He's mine now."

"_Huh? What is this strange energy reading emanating from Setsuna? _Are you okay, Setsuna-chan?"

"Better than before."

He charged towards Izanagi.

"_I really hope your plan works, 'cause I still not seeing anything… Too late to turn back now, I guess…_ Tsukuyomi!"

A blue light enveloped the young as he advanced…

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I did a chapter focused on a fight, so I hope I didn't screwed up somewhere. The title decided to give me trouble again, so… Compared to the other two chapters, don't have too much to say in this one. We'll continue next week. Until then, farewell.

**EDIT**: Just a couple of typos. Hopefully, they're the only ones. I also added a few words. It's nothing that alters the story in any way, so don't worry. By the way, in case you're having difficulties with telling who's talking, there are a few tips: Mitsuru is the only one who address to others with their last name (exept for Akihiko and Yukari). Akihiko is the only one who calls Mitsuru by her first name alone ( without the honorifics). Ken was Setsuna's teacher. Fuuka was the only spotter that was in Nyx's battle. I guess that can cover everything. Also, I'm not gonna use Kanji's way of speaking. He'll be talking like everyone else (I don't really know how to use his way of speaking without screwing too much, so I rather not use it). Remember that.


	15. Ch 14: As the Moon Rises

**Chapter ****14: As the Moon Rises**

**09/30****/2031- Late Afternoon**

As Setsuna was recovering from a backstep, he was hit by a Swift Strike and Tempest Slash. Taking advantage of the opening created by the two attacks, Izanagi used Ragnarok, Tsukuyomi's only weakness. He lost consciousness as a red giant used a sword strike against his enemy. He woke up in the same hazy place from the time he first used his Persona. As before, he could feel a presence in front of him, but couldn't see who it was. All he saw was a silhouette.

"You again… Why did you said that I needed to go rescue my friends that other time?"

"What? They didn't need your help?" As before, the presence responded with a sarcastic tone.

"They were losing and needed someone that could use bufu-skills. How could you know that? And stop using that tone."

"Huh? What tone? That's my normal voice tone. Sorry if it is irritating…"

"You bastard."

"Heh heh. Anyway, I not here to chat. I'm here to say how stupid you were in that fight."

"What do you mean with that?!"

"Blindly charging to your enemy… You won't be able to defeat Izanagi if you fight like that. After all, it's hard to hit something you can't see…"

"Really? You don't mean it, do you?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, I'm quite serious." Setsuna kept staring to the presence for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"I give up. Stop it, okay? If you know a better way, I'm all ears."

"Thanks for asking. Remember what that Shadow said? Well, he just forgot to tell you that it's your Persona that sees the chains, not you… So, all you need to do is see through your Persona's eyes."

"As if that's possible. There is no way to connect myself with my Persona to be able to see what he sees. Tsukuyomi isn't a spotter-type. If you're so wise, you should know that."

"Really? If connecting with your Persona is something only a spotter can do, then why do you feel pain when your Persona is hit? Do you really think that's the only thing that your Persona can share with you? Or do you feel his pain because you like it?"

"Wha- Hell no! What's your point?"

"Thou art I, and I am thou. Ever heard this? Heh, how do I know what your Persona said to you before you could summon it? They always say this. Sometimes, there is a small speech based on the situation. Yours probably went in the lines of "Do you wish to protect them?", right?"

"How…?"

"It's written all over your face. Besides, I have a privileged view of this world. Normally, I'm only dreaming. But I do take a peek when I'm awake and that thing isn't in the way… You got lucky that I awoke around that time. Anyway, that isn't important now. What's important now is that you learn how to see through your Persona's eyes."

"And how do I do that? Ever since I remember, only spotters can see what their Persona sees."

"Spotters can connect to their Persona more easily than others, but that doesn't mean they are the only ones. If you aren't a spotter, then you would need to become closer to your Persona. For that, you would need to be physically and mentally exhausted. The guy who saved you… Tatsumi, I believe, can explain this better. But since I believe you will be killed before you get tired enough, I'll lend you a hand."

"How?"

"I can use a special skill that will enable you to experience a better connection with your Persona. And since I'm a nice guy, I'll also throw in a Charge skill, which is basically all the –kaja Skills together. But be careful. It will be confusing at first, and you won't have unlimited time. Just finish as fast as you can."

As he finished talking, there was a sound of shattering glass and Setsuna could feel a presence hovering the one in front of him. A soft music started to play. As before, it seemed to be coming from a stringed instrument.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a Fool…"

"You're…a Persona-user, right?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, where should I begin?"

"You can begin going back to your friends and helping them. Don't forget: You'll need to cut the chains. That's the only way."

As he finished, everything went black to Setsuna. He woke up and saw his friends fighting with a stranger. He ignored and got up. He could still hear the music in his head.

"Everyone, back off. I can see the chains. He's mine now."

"Are you okay, Setsuna-chan?"

"Better than before."

He charged towards Izanagi.

"_I really hope your plan works… 'cause I still not seeing anything… Too late to turn back now, I guess…_ Tsukuyomi!"

When he called Tsukuyomi, instead of a blue card, he could feel his Persona materializing itself directly. It advanced to the enemy and used Brave Blade, giving enough time to Kanji and Akihiko retreat. Setsuna reached the Persona and started to fight together with it, but suddenly there was a strange change in his vision. It was split between two, with the one in the right with different colors and seeing a different angle of the enemy. He began to feel dizzy as he closed both of his eyes. Tsukuyomi hit Izanagi with God's Hand, which threw it backward, giving enough time for the young to retreat a little.

"_What kind of help is this?! I can't see like this!!"_

"_I told you__… It will be confusing since you both became "closer" all of the sudden, but it's quite simple once you get the hang of it… Use your Persona's eye to see the chains and cut them… Sure, it will be quite strange to move your body using the vision of another, but this is the first step to directly control your Persona… Besides, haven't you played a third-person game? The concept is the same… Anyway, the Charge should be taking effect… Go ahead and try again… One at time and you should be fine…"_

Setsuna opened his right eye. Izanagi was suddenly in front of him. He made a move to block the attack, but he dodged it instead. Even though he didn't try to move afterwards, he countered the attack, but Izanagi blocked it. He closed his right eye and opened the left one and noticed that he still was behind his Persona, who was trying to break the enemy's defense.

"_So, that's what you meant… But am I really stronger and faster…?"_

Suddenly, the air around him began to heat up. He jumped in time to avoid an Agidyne.

"Wow, nice reflexes, Setsuna-chan!_ Huh? What is this strange music…?_"

"_Hey, concentrate! I can't make miracles happen every day, y' know…"_

"_Huh? What ya mean?"_

"_Your Persona might be able to stand on its own against Izanagi, but he can't cut the chains… Stop wasting time daydreaming__ and hurry up! We don't have much time!"_

"Man, you're bossy…"

"Huh? But I only said you had nice reflexes…"

Setsuna started to fight Izanagi again. Using his Persona's eye, the chains were visible. But instead of the long yellow chain that goes inside of the Temple as Rise described, he could only see a small chain with crimson tone. It still seemed to be connected to something behind him, though. He was fighting with his Persona on his side, which is uncommon. Normally, the amount of concentration needed to properly control the Persona leaves the user opened to an attack, unable to move.

"That's amazing! In all those years working as a spotter, I never saw someone fighting this well! **Go Setsuna!!**"

"C'est magnifique! Controlling you Persona is a hard thing to do. Moving two bodies with one mind is indeed difficult, yet he's fighting in such a harmony with his Persona… It's like they are truly one entity."

"I can't connect myself with him… Whenever I try, all I hear is this strange music…"

"That's fine, Kujikawa. He's doing a great job. It's better to not disrupt his focus."

"Lemme guess…Its Senpai's son over there, right?"

"You know that he had a son, Kanji? How?"

"Teddie filled me in, Yosuke-senpai."

"Teddie?!"

"I'll explain everything as soon as this ends. Don't worry. This time, I'm not going anywhere. C'mon, there's nothing we can do here. Let's kick some ass over there."

With that, Kanji and Yosuke had gone to help the other team.

The enemy seemed to noticed that Setsuna could see the chains, since Izanagi stopped to do spin attacks and rarely thrust his weapon; two moves that would create an opportunity to break the chains. Tsukuyomi used an overhead strike, which made the enemy block the attack. Setsuna used the opportunity to quickly cut the chains of the left side.

"_Huh? Seems that whatever is controlling him has decided to go up… dammit… It will be tougher to hit the neck chain…_"

Izanagi used a side jump and stroked Tsukuyomi with a Mighty Blow. Setsuna attacked, despite the pain. The enemy was able to parry the blow. Taking opportunity of the unbalanced state of the opponent, Izanagi used Ragnarok, but Tsukuyomi used the shield on its back to reflect the attack, followed by Niflheim. The reflected skill was dodged, but the second one hit. Despise not suffering any damage, the enemy was encaged in a block of ice. Setsuna used this opportunity to strike the two chains of the right side.

When he was going to cut the last chain, Izanagi broke free from the ice and attacked with God's Hand, throwing Setsuna away. His Persona used Brave Blade to attack his enemy. Izanagi dodged to the side, hit Tsukuyomi's sword with a downward slash, spanned and hit the Persona's head with the bladeless side of the naginata, in a downward motion. He was about to impale the Persona, but had to continue his spin motion and with one slash parried the attack of the young warrior that came from behind. He was going to thrust his weapon on his off-balanced opponent, but Tsukuyomi quickly got up and hit the enemy's head with a God's Hand, in a downward motion. Izanagi fell facefirst on the floor. Setsuna surpassed a small chuckle and quickly cut the neck chain.

"_Well, for someone this strong, that was probably a very embarrassing way to lose…What the?!_"

Izanagi quickly got up and hit Setsuna with a Weary Thrust. If it wasn't for his heightened reflexes, he would be impaled by the attack. He still gained a wound on his left shoulder, though.

"What the hell?! I've already cut all the chains!! Why's he still standing?!"

"_Pay attention! There is still one last part that's being controlled by Izanami. Take a good look and you'll see."_

"_Part?! __I can only see! I'm not able to control where he lo-Hey! The area around the chest is glowing!"_

Izanagi's movements seemed to become faster. Setsuna tried to find an opening, but impaling the fallen Persona is harder than simply cutting chains. Even with Tsukuyomi's help, he was having difficulties.

"_I don't want to rush you, but your time is running short… Every music has an end, and I don't think that you will be able to survive until I'm ready for an encore…_"

"_Shit… Guess it's the only way… I have to do my part… after all, everyone's counting on me…_"

"_Oh? You got a plan? Man, you're a genius…_"

"_Just shut up and watch…_"

Setsuna retreated a little and send Tsukuyomi, who jumped and was going to hit the enemy with an overhead slash. Izanagi used a Weary Thrust to impale the Persona in the air, before the slash landed. Tsukuyomi then hit him in the face with a God's Hand, followed by a Niflheim. Despite the feeling of something sharp being impaled in his chest, Setsuna ran towards the enemy that was stuck in the ice and thrust his sword in the chest of his opponent. Tsukuyomi began to fade and the mask of his enemy began to crack as the ice broke and the crimson lines slowly flowed out of his body, like blood being washed from a wound on the rain. In its place, there were silvery lines.

"_Wow, you're crazier than I thought… Using your Persona as bait was suicidal, y' know… You could've died…_"

"_Or I could've won…As long as this war doesn't end, I'll fight…I'm not going to rest until this is over…_"

"_Heh… Never thought you would be able to surpass your father… But I guess it's part of the life cycle… Till we meet again…_"

"_Surpass my father…? What do you mean?_"

The music began to fade as Setsuna felt the presence slowly becoming faint. He was still with the sword impaled in his enemy, who was slowly fading away. A small part of the mask of his opponent was broken. He felt the hand of his enemy on his right shoulder. He then turned his head and faced the former Persona.

"_Silver eye… It feels like… he can see my very soul with it… Could he be…_"

Izanagi faded completely and a card was formed. It disappeared and Setsuna felt an energy flowing into him. He kneeled and started to cough blood, the wounds from the previous fight started to take effect.

"Quickly, Yukari-san! Heal him!"

"Don't worry, I got it! _Diarahan!_"

Yukari ran towards the young and began to perform first aid procedures. The Shadows began to retreat. Having all the threads disappearing for the time being, all the former members of the Investigation Team gave Kanji a big hug. Seeing a strong guy running towards a strong enemy without thinking reminded Akihiko of someone. He looked to the ax in his hand and let out a small smile.

"_Are __you still watching…? If only you hadn't been stupid enough to think that accepting your death was the only way to make up for your mistakes… Don't worry, I'm not gonna start to mop around… He gave me a chance to live my life to the fullest… I won't let be in vain… I'll make you three proud… So please, watch over me just a little more…"_

After everyone calmed down, there was the unavoidable question.

"Kanji Tatsumi, correct? I don't want to give the wrong impression, but what are you doing here? From what the others reported, you had died in a blast of Megidoloan in the last time everyone fought Izanami, correct?"

"Couldn't you show a little more appreciation for his efforts, Kirijo-san?"

"It's cool, Chie-senpai. Guess I own you guys an explanation. Why don't we seat? We need to treat everyone's injuries, anyway."

Everyone seated. Yukari and Yukiko began to treat the injuries of everyone while Kanji began his explanation…

* * *

A/N: Now that's a long chapter. I hope the battle isn't too much confusing as it seems… If you still can't guess who the mysterious silhouette is, you really haven't paid enough attention. Anyway, he will introduce himself properly (more or less) later, so don't worry. That's all, for now.


	16. Ch 15: Meeting with the Past

**Chapter 15: Meeting with the P****ast**

**09/30/2031- Evening**

"Well... Where should I begin?"

"From the beginning. What happened right after you ran? Y' know, after…" Yosuke stopped before finishing his phrase.

"Naoto… I guess… It's a good starting point as any." Kanji took a deep breath and began to talk…

"I was furious. In a mad rage, I ran towards Izanami without thinking. I noticed the Megidoloan spell forming, but I honestly didn't cared anymore. I just kept running and started to feel the burning sensation as I heard a loud blow. Everything went white. I woke up on the Secret Base. But it only had one floor and there weren't any Shadows there."

"But how did you get there? I thought that was strange that you simply vanished after the attack, but still…"

"I'll get there, Yosuke-senpai. I left the place and went back to our world. The place was destroyed. I doubted that any of you could've died, so I imagined that you all left the city."

Yukiko raised her hand. Kanji let her speak.

"Why you hadn't done the same? There wasn't anything there. You should've tried to follow us."

"I felt that… I had no right to do it. I couldn't save anyone, that I didn't had a reason to."

"What do you mean with had no reason?! Would you leave us?! Do you think it was easy for us to leave everyone behind?!"

"I'm sorry, Chie-senpai… But there was nothing I could do. You guys were better off without me. I was already dead, after all…"

"Kanji…"

"Don't give me that look, Rise. I don't think like that anymore. Anyway, I was pretty down… The only reason I didn't let the Shadows kill me was because I still had something to do. And that was defeat Izanami. I trained at the other worlds and tried once or twice to reach Izanami. But it was too tough. Then, after some time, Izanagi appeared at the entrance and I almost died fighting it. I had to retreat and the only thing I could do is train."

"But, how did you survive for all this time? 19 years is a long time, and you don't seem to be malnourished. In fact, you look bulkier."

"Well Yosuke-senpai… For the first few months, I was fine. Junes had a lot of food. I tried to harvest some things, but it was no use. Once the stock ended, I started to hunt for food on the town. But as you can guess, most of the good things were spoiled. At the end of the year, I've already lost a lot of weight and was really weak. I had trouble keeping the Shadows at bay and was feeding on any kind of crap I could find, even if it was already rotten. I refused to die before I could kill Izanami. Still, I felt that I reached my limit and I knew that I would die soon, even if I refused to acknowledge it."

"Please, forgive me. I was the one that was against an attempt to enter the TV World or approach Inaba on the first couple of years. I thought we needed to train more people and develop our skills before trying to defeat Izanami. If we had gone there before, we might've been able to save you." A woman with red-haired spoke in an apologetic tone.

"Nah, it's cool. If you had entered, I wouldn't be this strong now."

"Yeah, that's right. How did you were able to fight like that?! The commander's attacks barely made Izanagi flinch and you were able to actually knock him back at every punch you landed."

"That's because of Rokuten Maoh, Rise. Here, lemme show you." Kanji approached the woman and put his finger on her arm. He closed his eyes and concentrated. As the scar on his face had a faint glow, she felt a tingle sensation where his finger was.

"Whoa, what was that?!"

"Believe it or not, it's a very weak Zio. I was never really good with magic skills from the beginning, so that's all I can do, even with some years of training."

"But how? As far as I know, only Personas should be able to use Skills." This time, a man with a spear at his side asked.

"It was at the end of my first year. Malnourished, depressed, beaten and wasted after eating too much rotten food that tasted like the Mysterious Food X, I was trying to stay alive at the Secret Base."

"_Physically and mentally exhausted… Is this what you meant?_"

"You survived eating things that tasted like that crap?! Man, you're really tough. I eat that once in a week and I always think that I won't survive another day, and you're able to survive eating only that…"

"Once in a week… Hey, I cook something for you once in a week, Hanamura! What do you mean with that?! If you don't like it, then tell me what's wrong!!"

"Everything is wrong, Satonaka! Do you ever thought that if you use too much salt, you throw away the food and starts from the beginning again instead of adding **sugar**?!"

"Alright, quit it, you two! Let's let him finish what he was saying. You guys can leave the discussion for other time."

"Yes, sir…"

"Alright, commander… You only say that because you go to an expensive restaurant with Kirijo-san once in a week..."

"Did you said something, Yosuke?"

"No, nothing! Absolutely nothing, commander!" Akihiko stared at the man for a couple of seconds before signaling for Kanji to continue.

"As I was saying, I was almost dead. I thought that no Shadow would enter the base, but two Truth Pisces appeared and attacked. I tried to push them to the exit, but I was too weak for that. With one blow, I was on the ground, waiting for the worst. But then, he appeared… That guy with yellow eyes."

"You mean your Shadow? But haven't you defeated him already? I remember really well, since it was my first time fighting someone's Shadow…"

"Yeah. I also don't know how, but he started to mock me. He said that I was too weak to do anything, that I've lost my reason to live. I told him that I still had a reason. That it was to defeat Izanami. He said that if I wanted to do so, I should let my instincts guide me. He approached me and drawn this tattoo with his finger. After that, I suddenly felt a strong surge of power. I let out a Ghastly Wail that scared the two Shadows. Then I ran to one of them and began to eat it alive."

"Hold on there, dude. Heh heh, I think my ears have some problem. I've heard **you **let out a Ghastly Wail that scared the enemy and then, you began to **eat** one of **them**. Man, I have to stop playing that game… I'm already started to associate facts with the story of it…" The man with a hat under the helmet had a sheepish smile as he spoke.

"You heard right. I scared and ate the Shadow. And I did the same to the other one." Everyone had a startled expression. Rise and Fuuka felt like puking, but held back the food.

"Yeah, I know it's disgusting. But I couldn't control myself. After that, I blacked out. I woke up once in a while, but I never was able to control myself. I could only watch as I fought and devoured another Shadow. After that, I went black out again. This kept going until one of these times I saw what looked like to be Teddie. I was thrashing him and was about to devour him when I finally regained a little control. I ran away as fast as I could before whatever was inside of me regained control. I fainted again, but this time, I awoke in a white place filled with fog. I could feel someone in front of me, but I couldn't see who it was." Setsuna made a surprise expression, but quickly recomposed himself before someone noticed.

"_What the hell is that place?! And who the hell is that guy?!"_

"He told me that I was acting on a base instinct and that I would end up killing Teddie if I didn't regained control of my Persona. He also told me that it was Naoto's Persona that protected me and brought me to the Secret Base. Naoto used the last of her strength to save me, and what I was doing was only disappointing her. I told him that she was already dead and that I already disappointed her. That's why I let him take control; I couldn't care less what would happen to me. But then he asked me something." Kanji stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

"If you die now, will you be able to face her? Or your Senpai, for that matter? The thought was quite scary. She was the first one that showed concern towards me and he was the first one who stood up for me. Before them, only my mother had did that. I failed to protect both and facing them is the last thing I wanted. He then said that he could help me. I heard a shattering sound and a strange music began to play."

"_Go figures… Why are you helping us…?_"

"I suddenly was inside a bathhouse, with my Shadow in front of me. He transformed into Rokuten Maoh and I had to battle it. It was tough fighting against my Persona, but I felt a lot stronger than before. It has been quite a while since I actually wanted to win a fight. After the battle, I woke up at the Bathhouse. I felt Rokuten Maoh inside of me once again."

"That's when you were able to summon your Persona without breaking a card?" Asked a blond girl with a hammer at her side.

"Yeah. The first time I summoned it, I noticed I could control it directly, like some second body. I also felt that I became a lot stronger. With some training, I've learnt how to draw strength and use some Skills from my Persona. And most of my skills are physical. That's how I was able to throw Izanagi away with a single punch. It was like a miniature God's Hand. After that, I searched for Teddie, who filled me with the details, like Yukiko-senpai's son."

"But how Teddie was able to know that?"

"Well Chie-senpai, he said that he could see what happens in the area of Inaba. You guys tried to enter in the TV world some years ago and talked about how much Setsuna resembles Senpai. He also told me about the attempts of reaching the TV world by "some other people in cool ninja outfit". He asked me to assure that they weren't devoured by Shadows. That's when I decided to hunt on the outskirts of Inaba, devouring most of the strong Shadows. Teddie also kept insisting that I returned to civilization."

"That bear says something good for a change and you decide to ignore him?! Arrghhh, Kanji, you're so stupid!"

"Whoa, calm down Chie-senpai! I told you, I felt that I had no reason to go back. I thought it was better that I did this by myself."

"So, we can conclude the removal of the Teams after their defeat and the relatively safe outskirts was your doing?" Once again, the woman with red hair talked.

"Yeah…ernn…Mitsuru-san, right?"

"That's correct. Oh, we haven't properly introduced ourselves, have we? My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm currently the head of the Special Investigative Extracurricular Sector-SIEES. The one over your left is Akihiko Sanada, a commander of one of our elite teams and one of our Instructors."

"Hey, there."

"My name is Fuuka Yamagishi. I'm in charge of the Intelligence division. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Yukari Takeba, one of the captains of the Support division currently assigned to the Heart Team."

"I'm one of the Instructors at the Academy and one of the captains of the Assault division, mainly the Club Team. Call me Junpei Iori."

"My name is Ken Amada. I'm in charge of the Sumaru Base. Pleased to meet you."

"I am Aigis, member of the Support division assigned to the Diamond Team. It's nice meeting you."

"I'm Setsuna Amagi. Currently, only a low-ranking officer temporarily assigned to the Assault Division, Spade Team."

"Well, the name is Kanji Tatsumi, but call me whatever you want. Just a survivor, I guess. You guys met important people while I was away, huh?"

"Well, Kirijo-san was the one who offered us a chance to develop our skills and fight Izanami again."

"So, y' all are a part of some army now, Yukiko-senpai?"

"That's correct. The world changed a lot, Kanji-kun. I'm still impressed you could survive for this long."

"While I admit that I have some more questions regarding your method of survival, we have more urgent matters to attend. Tatsumi, I would like to request your assistance in the upcoming battle."

"Don't need to ask, Mitsuru-san. I've been waiting all this time for a chance to fight her again."

"Glad you're with us again Kanji. Now, come here for a sec."

"Sure, Yosuke-senpai. What's up?"

To Kanji's surprise, Yosuke's punch was strong enough to make him lose balance and fall.

"Ouch! What's that for?!"

"For thinking this is your problem alone. For now, this will do. But when we finish this, you gonna get one hell of a beating."

"Yeah! I'm with Yosuke-kun! It's about time for you to learn about my newer version of Galactic Punt!"

"You weren't the only one who suffered. There is no need to try to carry the burden by yourself, Kanji-kun."

"Silly Kanji. We're all here now. We'll do it like we always did. So stop rushing blindly to the enemy alone."

For the first time in years, Kanji felt relief. He finally was able to let out a small smile.

"_This time I won't fail… I promise…Naoto and Senpai… I… We'll finish this! So watch over us, from wherever you are…_"

Believing in his own word, Kanji got up and looked in the eyes of everyone. With renewed determination, he made a quick nod and everyone entered inside the Temple…

* * *

A/N: I know Ghastly Wail kills anyone scared, but considering the situation, Evil Smile would be a little strange. In case you're wondering, the whole devour your enemy is in the game Junpei mentioned, Digital Devil Saga I and II. The graphics and battle system resembles the one in SMT: Nocturne. The story is pretty good, but it was made to be a two-part saga, so you'll need to buy both to see the whole story (suffice to say that the first one ends with a cliffhanger). You can start with the second and still enjoy the story, but it's a lot better if you've played the first. The Charge Skill from the previous chapter comes from DDS II. Too much rambling, I guess. I'll stop here for today.


	17. Ch 16: Reason

**Chapter 16****: Reason**

**09/30/2031- Evening**

The Ace Team kept going forward. The temple was in a decaying state, corrupted like its residing Goddess. Even with the changes on the floor, the party was able to split and easily cover the entire area. But the more they advanced, the harder it became. Izanami would occasionally mock them for insisting in chasing her, but they didn't stop. The numbers of the Shadows increased the higher they reached. After reaching the 7th floor, things got complicated. There was a Sleeping Table blocking the way, along with a group of Shadows.

"Shit!! The more we kill, the more appears! We won't be able to reach the end like this! And at this rate, even if we reach her, we would be too tired to fight!"

"Yosuke's right, Mitsuru! We have to do something different or we won't be able to reach and beat her!"

"…Alright. Akihiko, you lead from now on. I'll handle things around here."

"You sure?" A quick look to Mitsuru's face was enough for Akihiko.

"All yours."

As the team began to advance, Yukari stopped.

"Wait. You guys go ahead. I'll stay with Senpai. She'll need a healer, anyway."

"If you really wanna stay, Yukari… I'll leave to you two. Good fight."

They rushed towards the next corridor while Mitsuru and Yukari distracted the enemy. Using Isis, Yukari managed to open a way for everyone. The Sleeping Table tried to go after them, but a Tempest Slash from Artemisia's whip was enough to stop him and turn his attention to Mitsuru.

"Like the old times, right Senpai? _To keep my promise to him… The world will be better when you return…_"

"Indeed. But I feel a lot more comfortable than the last time… _To bring an end to the Shadow Threat… The only way to make up for the sins of my grandfather…_"

They went a little further before finding heavy resistance once again. This time, it was a Neo Minotaur with some small army.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. I can handle this by myself."

"You sure you aren't biting more than you can chew?" Junpei's confident smile was the only answer Akihiko got. He let out a sigh.

"Fine, have fun. Just try to clean up fast. We'll need all the help we can get."

Trismagestus's Swift Strike opened a way, and he used Agidyne to draw the attention of the Neo Minotaur. The group rushed forward, but Aigis stopped. Akihiko also stopped and looked towards her, giving a hand sign to the others to just hurry ahead. She had a serious expression. The leader gave a quick nod before rushing to catch up with the rest of the team. Aigis replied with a quick bow together with a small smile before turning and heading towards Junpei.

He was fast enough to avoid the attacks of the Neo Minotaur, but Shadows began to reach his back. When he saw someone going towards his direction, he turned his attention towards the Shadows that were approaching from behind. The Guardian was about to strike him when Athena's God's Hand stroke him first, throwing him to the side. Aigis reached Junpei when he finished with the ones that were behind him.

"I will assist you, Junpei-san. This time, I'll fight at your side. _To stop the suffering of the others… The reason of my existence…_"

"Really? Thanks, Ai-chan. Everything gets a lot better with a cute girl at my side. Let's do this! _To fight for a better world…one where nobody will fear of being attached to anything in it…_"

Meanwhile, Akihiko's team managed to reach the stairs leading to the altar. As expected, there were a good number of Shadows waiting for them.

"Alright, here's the plan. You guys go on ahead. I'll keep the exit and your backs safe. Kill that thing and end this. After that, we go home."

Combining with Kala-Nemi's Maziodyne, Caesar's Thunder Call formed Narukami, a skill that cleared a way for the rest of the team to dash towards the stairs. Ken was the only one who stood behind with Akihiko as the Shadows started to increase in numbers again.

"If you're planning to fight against this many, then allow me to join you, Senpai."

"Just like the old times… Glad to have you back. But do you think you can take care of my back?"

"I've been doing this since I was a kid. It's not some years of paperwork that's gonna make me lose my grip. I still haven't forgotten… This is no Joke!"

"Heh… Your old spot is still vacant if you want…"

"No, thanks. By tomorrow's morning, I hope the Joker section doesn't exist anymore. _To bring back the starry sky… The one you fought so hard for…_"

"Nice answer… _To protect everyone… I won't let anyone die again…_"

The rest of the group climbed to the top of the ladder. The two spotters stopped.

"Okay, this seems to be a good place to stay. If you guys don't mind, I'll help everyone that's fighting down there. Since Rise-san has more experience with this enemy, I guess I wouldn't be of much help to you anyway. _To connect everyone… After all, we're fighting this together…_"

"I think that's for the best. So, in the end, we will be the only ones fighting her again. All of them are now fighting so we could reach this place. All of them believe that we can finish this. And he's watching us. With this much support, we can't lose. I won't let them down."

"Well said, Yukiko-san! Now it's time to kick some ass. Setsuna, you better stay at our back."

"What?! I'm not going to just stay low after coming here!! Don't expect me to sit and watch!"

"I never said that. Just don't be reckless. We already lost too much. Just stay with us… partner." Setsuna had a surprise face. It was the first time Yosuke called him in the same way as he used to call his father.

"…I will."

They advanced to the center of the altar where the skeletal goddess was waiting for them.

"So, you all reached here… That's quite impressive. But this is where it ends."

"Damn straight! We're taking you down!"

Yosuke casted Masukukaja and Chie started to Charge her Power. Yukiko used Agidyne and Kanji casted Matarunkada. Setsuna used Megidoloa and the goddesses attacked with Fury of Yasogami. The battle had begun…

* * *

A/N: We'll be entering in the last few chapters and I've been having less and less free time… I can't guarantee that I'll upload at Saturday anymore, but hopefully, it will be finished by Sunday's night. Narukami is how Thunder Call is called in DDS 2. I just wanted a name for a Ma- version of Thunder Call, so this was the solution I've found. Expect to see more of those (Yeah, I not really good at coming up with names). Hopefully, this chapter stayed in characterization, although some of them feel a little weird. You didn't expect that I would be able to handle a fight with that many people, did you? I had to divide them or it would become a mess. Anyway, been talking too much these days… Till next week (If I manage to stay alive… College does eat up one's life…).


	18. Ch 17: Lunar Eclipse

**Chapter 17****: Lunar Eclipse**

**09/30****/2031- Midnight**

The battle was intense. The Ace Team had divided themselves and were occupied with their own battle. Mitsuru and Yukari had finished their battle and were on their way to help the others. Junpei and Aigis were still fighting the guardian. Akihiko and Ken were protecting the stars to the top floor. Fuuka was helping them. Yosuke, Chie, Kanji, Yukiko and Setsuna were fighting Izanami-no-Okami. The battle was tiring and they all were exhausted.

"Shit, she wasn't this strong back then. I guess we took way too long to reach here again. Suzano-O!! _Phanta Rei!_" The blow hit the Goddess, but it didn't seem to have too much effect.

"_Dammit, it's like she was just blow back by the wind… Guess I'm too tired… We're almost out of Chewing Soul, too… This is just great…_" Even with the negative thoughts, Yosuke still managed to keep a determinate face.

"Oh? You still have strength to cast Phanta Rei? Not bad. But by the look of it, you won't hold much longer. Hell's Judgment." As the hammer falls, a scream echoed through the rotting temple. Yosuke had fallen to the ground.

"Yosuke-kun!! Hear me, Amateratsu!" Yukiko quickly began to materialize a card, but it was hard to concentrate.

"Sorry, dear. This already took long enough. Bufudyne."

"Yukiko, look out! Ahrg!" Before the spell hit, Chie quickly threw her friend to the side.

"Chie!!"

"I'm…fine. My Persona is strong to Ice, after all. Just heal Yosuke, hurry!"

"If you are that worry about him, then I'll make sure you both go together. Kuro Ikazuchi." As the thunder roared, a red giant shielded the three of them.

"Hey, you big bitch! Did you forget about me?! If you're so high and might, why don't you try to kill me, huh?!"

Kanji let his Persona guard them. He rushed towards the enemy and jumped high enough to strike the goddess in the head. He gave one strong punch to her head as he began to fall. Before he could react, one of the many hands grabbed his leg in midair and smashed him on the floor a few times, following with a God's Hand. He let out a loud scream together with the sound of breaking bones. He was still able to maintain his Persona materialized, despite almost losing consciousness.

"Shit… I'm not… gonna fail again! _This time, I have to protect them!_"

"Yukiko-senpai, please hurry! Kanji might die if you don't do something!"

"You still live… I should expect no less from someone who had survived all those years on the TV World. And to think you almost gave yourself for what your soul wanted… What a shame it has to end this way… Fury of Yasogami."

"Kanji!!" As the claws were held high in the air, a young warrior who was breathless got back to his feet.

"No, you don't! Tsukuyomi!!"

Tsukuyomi's Fatal End made the goddess flinch and stopped the attack. Yukiko used Samarecarm on Yosuke and Kanji, followed by Salvation on everyone. She was having difficulties to breath due to the exhaustion. Yosuke was able to stand again, but Kanji only stayed awake. Setsuna managed to drag him to a safer place. He still was able to keep Rokuten Maoh manifested to fight alongside the others.

"For how long you can endure this? I must recognize the efforts you all are making, but this has draw too long. Time to end this. Oho Ikazuchi."

The spell hit almost everyone. Despite being able to absorb electricity, Kanji felt a tingle sensation. Yukiko and Yosuke were downed. Chie was badly hurt and had fallen to her knees. Setsuna was able to evade it.

"Mom! You bitch!! I'm taking you down NOW!! Tsukuyomi!! _Cut her in pieces with Brave Blade!_" The Goddess was able to block the attack. She grabbed the Persona and smashed it in her hand. The Persona vanished and Setsuna had fall to one of his knees.

"Giving yourself to your emotions will only result in death. Such is the foolishness of humans. Galgalim Eyes."

"Look out Setsuna!!" As the attack was going to hit the young, the red giant stood in front of him. Kanji let out a scream and his Persona vanished. Setsuna ran to the side of the downed man.

"Kanji-san!! You okay?! What the hell was that for?!"

"So-sorry… But I won't… watch another one… dying in front of me… C'mon… We still hav- Urgh! _Is that… how you felt…?_" The scar glowed a little, but the Persona didn't materialized. Kanji coughed blood and was having difficulties to focus his vision

"Hang on! You're too weak. We have to heal you first!"

"Do not worry, boy. This will finish everything. World's End."

The fog condensed into a liquid that resembled water. It formed apocalyptic waves that hit everyone. They all were on the floor. Fuuka was already contacting Akihiko for assistance. But Izanami knew that they would try to send help, so she concentrated all the Shadows on the stairs. Even with the whole former SEES fighting, they couldn't join the former Investigation Team. If they were to rush to try to rescue the others, they would become trapped. Despite his nauseating sensation and aching wounds, a young warrior stood and went to face the goddess alone, leaving a black-haired woman on the ground screaming for him to stop.

"So, even after everything, you still wish to fight? You are just like your father… He fought until the bitter end… A Fool who opposed mankind's true desires."

"Don't you dare to talk about my father! We all suffered with the way you imposed us to live! Do you really think that this destroyed world is our wish?! Based on what kind of drug do you think we desire this?!"

Setsuna advanced towards the enemy and slashed it. He was hit by a Swift Strike from one of the arms and was throw backwards.

"That was the conclusion I came after watching for centuries your kind suffering. Suffering for the lost of something important, from the lack of power, from their own arrogance and ignorance, for not being able to have petty desires realized, for not being able to be who they wanted to be… Many things bring suffering. I wouldn't be able to list them all, but I'm able to say the source of it. It is the ability to understand reality. Reality is a cruel thing. By taking away the Truth, humans can live on their own imaginary perfect world. You suffer because you prolong your denying of your soul's desire."

"Shut up! I'll destroy you and end this! Persona!"

Tsukuyomi used Brave Blade, but was countered by Fury of Yasogami, followed by Hell's Judgment. Setsuna was downed, but he got himself up and summoned his Persona yet again. This time, the attack hit the goddess. She used God's Hand to hit the Persona, followed with another Fury of Yasogami, which broke the helmet and the visor of the warrior. Setsuna was blind from the dense fog and was bleeding from the injuries. Most of his armor was shattered. He still began to get up.

"No, Setsuna-chan! You have to retreat! In your state, you'll die from the wounds!! Please, run!!" Rise was beginning to get hysterical and have difficulties to keep her focus.

"We still haven't… finished…this…" He shot a fierce glare to the Goddess, but his eyes were unfocused, slowly losing their life.

"You are truly that Fool's scion… He must be proud. You leave me with no choice. Memento mori… Thousand Curse."

The circular shadow appeared. The atmosphere became heavy. As the shadowy hands grabbed his arm, he let his sword fall. As the hands grabbed his leg, he felt to his knees. He was feeling very cold. His strong desire to defeat his enemy slowly faded as a hand pierced through his chest, reaching to his heart. He felt the darkness crawling inside of him as he was dragged to the abyss. Everything went blank for a second. The next second, he didn't understand why the woman in red was crying and didn't recognize for who she was calling before everything became engulfed in shadows…

* * *

A/N: If you thought the previous chapter was kinda short, then I'm sure you'll be satisfied with the length of the next few ones. The battlefield is a little different. Imagine a larger version of the area where they fought against Izanami, closed like an amphitheatre (Hollywood Bowl's stage (or any bandshell, for that matter) might be a nice reference). Keep that in mind for future chapters. Izanami's reason might seem a little off from what was show on the game, but let's say that's my personal touch. I think this way will make P3 and P4 become closer more easily, since P3 deals with the "accept facts" theme (and I haven't really gone on the "face yourself" theme on this story, so…). Anyway, that's all for now. See ya next week.


	19. Ch 18: Shared Bonds

**Chapter 18****: Shared Bonds**

**??/??/????- ????**

He couldn't move his body. He was half-awaken, on a foggy place. The air was cool and the atmosphere was relaxing, comforting… peaceful.

"_Where…am I? Why… am I here…? What…happened…?"_

He heard footsteps slowly approaching. A strange presence stopped in front of him.

"So, there you are… Giving up already? I thought you were better than that…" It used a sharp tone, almost sounding disappointed.

"_Giving… up? Of what…? Do… you know me? Why… I feel like… there was something to be remembered… My head… it hurts…"_

"So, this is how you do it… You try to manipulate the darkness within a person's heart. If you can't, you simply use it to devour their memories, turning them into a mere puppet… Is that what you call their true wish, Izanami…? Sorry, man… Maybe if I was awake at that time, I could've saved you… But, at least, I guess I can save your kid."

"_What… are you saying? What is… this place…?_"

"Hey, do you at least remember your name?" There was no response. "Heh, thought so. You're Setsuna Amagi. You were fighting a bad mother on her period before she beat the crap outta you and almost killed you. Can you remember that?"

"_Wha-… We were… They are… I…"_

"Yeah, that's good. If your bonds are strong enough, she can't sever them, no matter what she does. You should be able to remember them."

"…_Them…? Who are…_?"

"Stop playing around. I know you remember who they are. Do you really want to leave them behind? Do you really want to forget the time you've spend with them? Forget who you are? C'mon, stop wasting time! Is your will that weak?! They will die if you don't hurry up!!" It spoke with a fierce tone, as if trying to give a small ounce of strength to the fallen young.

"_Why…do I don't want them to… I… _argh… They are…" For the first time, the young spoke. His face was still expressionless, eyes half-awaken, devoid of life.

The chilly air around the place began to warn up, as light slowly started to return to the boy's eyes.

"Setsuna… You came to me asking to teach you how to fight, remember? You said you wanted to protect your friends, that you wanted to be strong… And now you're giving up? Where's that small boy who said he wouldn't cry because he didn't wanted to worry his mother? No matter how painful things get, as long as you have your friends and family, all you have to do is grit your teeth and endure your pain…That's something your father taught me."

"_Dojima-san…"_

"Hey, dude! You can't be serious… You always were the first one to come to practice and the last to leave. You always were saying that you could take out anyone how happens to challenge you. Hell, you were one of the few cadets that could endure a class with Akihiko-senpai… You have to stop playing around. C'mon, the battle still hasn't finished!!"

"_Junpei-san…"_

"Weren't you the one who said that you wouldn't let us down? C'mon, don't tell me that was an act. You always were ready to anything. You might be a little hot-headed compared to you father, but you always excelled in everything. Were you just pretending? Isn't too early to throw the towel? I'm not asking to you finish what we started. We can do this together. Aren't we partners, Setsuna?"

"_Yosuke-san…"_

"Dammit, not you too! C'mon Setsuna-chan! Don't give up yet! We all are fighting a tough battle, so please don't leave us. I know you still can fight. I know you're hearing me, so don't leave us just yet. We don't want to lose someone precious again. I know I'm not strong, but… I'll protect you, so please… come back."

"_Chie-san…"_

"You helped us this far… I know you can keep on. Just a little longer, Setsuna-chan. Would you do it for Risette? Please, don't leave us behind… Yukiko-senpai will be mad with you if you leave now… So will I. You don't want that, do you? So, just a little longer. Don't close your eyes yet."

"_Rise-san…"_

"Setsuna… I don't know you too well, but I know one thing: You're the son of a man that I respect and admire. That man entrusted me with something and I've failed… But I won't fail again. I can't. I'm not going to let you die, so please get up. **We** will finish this. You don't have to carry the burden alone…"

"_Kanji-san…"_

"Setsuna-kun. You always said you would join us in the battlefield, that you would bring an end to your mother's suffering. Don't you think you're doing the wrong way? Staying down like that will mean you'll leave your mother behind… How do you think she would feel? We all care for you. So please, don't leave us just yet."

"_Yukari-san…"_

"I know that having to stand alone is hard… But that's why you have us. We're your friends. You don't have to stand alone. Let us support you, Setsuna-chan… We can do this, as long as we're together. Don't give up yet…"

"_Fuuka-san…"_

"Hey, what are you doing, Setsuna? You always were the best cadet I had. You can't be serious about giving up. You always kept fighting. I know you can still stand. C'mon, we're all counting on you. Let's finish this the way we started: Together."

"_Akihiko-san…"_

"Amagi, I know SIEES puts a lot of strain on youths such as yourself… The world had become dark and harsh for a young generation to arise. We tried our best to finish this before the next generation. But unfortunately, the way things are, our legacy will be a world in shreds… and I don't want that. I'm only asking this because I know you can… Get up and help us… Please…"

"_Kirijo__-san…"_

"And again, fate repeats itself… I'm honestly tired of it… And you? Weren't you tired of what this long war brought to us? Didn't you wanted to see if the sun and the stars are real? You can't see them if your eyes are close. Get up. We are almost finishing this…You said to me that you wouldn't die, remember? So, what are you waiting for?"

"_Ken-san…"_

"Setsuna-san, please don't close your eyes… I know it's hard, but you can't leave us yet. When the enemy is too strong, you ask for help. I though I told you that. There is no shame in admitting that you need other's help to overcome life's difficulties…"

"_Aigis-san…"_

"Setsuna-chan…you're not planning to leave, are you…? I lost Big Bro, and now I've to lose you too? Please, tell me it's a joke. You can't leave me. I don't want to lose someone dear to me again. Not like this! You promised! You promised that you would came back alive! Please, come back… That's all I ask…"

"_Nanako-san…"_

"Not again… You always remind me of your father, you know… Your voice, your abilities, your determination, your eyes… I didn't want you in the battlefield because I was scared… Scared that something like this happens again… I don't mind you reminding me of your father, but don't be like him in this way… Don't die so I can live… Because honestly… I don't want to keep living if you leave me too…"

"_Mother…"_

"Setsuna…I know I don't have the right to ask this. After all, I left you and your mother years ago. I also almost killed you two; along with those I call friends… But you were able to stop me. That's why I know you can do it. I've lend you the power of the Wild Card. With it, you should be able to defeat Izanami. But, to do that, you'll have to get up. I know I don't have the right, but you're the only one I can ask to. C'mon, son. I trust you. And I know you won't let me down."

"…_Father…"_

"See? Do you still think that dying now and forgetting everything is the right thing to do? Living might be a pain in the ass, but that's why there is those annoying guys called friend… They are there to remind you that no matter how hard reality is, there's always a good side. That's why you should fight and live, even if is only to see them again…" For the first time, the voice was full of emotions, caring and bittersweet at the same time.

Setsuna felt a surge of power. He then stood up and took a look around. The fog wasn't as dense as before. He finally could see the one who talked to him. He was a young that was in his early 17, had blue short hair and was wearing something that seemed to be a school uniform. Setsuna was going to say something, but the young talked first.

"You're welcome. But that wasn't only because of me, y' know. You need two things to fight off Izanami's brainwash: strong bonds and someone to remember you of those bonds. Unfortunately, I wasn't around when your father had his memories devoured by Izanami. Still, I'm surprised. Even without any memory, he still heeded your call and went to save that Dojima girl… He was acting on pure instincts."

"So, that was really him?"

"Yeah. If it was anyone else, all of you would be death. Do you really think Izanami had total control over him? The fact that your Persona, who isn't a spotter, was able to see the chains means your father was fighting back the control."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it was strange that the chains were short and red? Only a spotter-type Persona can see the chains. What you saw was blood, not the chains. Only you could see the blood of the Persona of your father, since you're a direct relative. Surprised? Personas only bleed if the wound is deep enough to reach the soul of the user. Normal attacks can't cause this. The chains were dug deep in the soul of your father. They bled because he tried to resist."

"So, it was really him… But what about the chest symbol?"

"Oh, that? It was the scar that was left behind when his heart was completely devoured by the darkness. Once the chains were broken, Izanami made he feel an unbearable pain through the scar, which began to bleed. As any irrational animal when in pain, he attacked at the first sight with full strength. That's why he started to hit harder after you broke the chains. But as a result, his spirit would break faster, which would make Izanami lose her warrior. It's like a last resort. Still, you were able to defeat your father when he used all of his strength… That's quite impressive."

"That's what you meant with surpassing my father?"

"No. I meant the power you acquired afterwards. You must've felt, too. A surge of power after you defeated Izanagi."

"How do you know all that? Who are you, really? And what is this place?"

"This place is called Reverie. It's where lost souls end up. The place changes according to the one who enter here. Depending of one's fears and doubts, this place can have either a shinning sky or a hazy one."

"So, this leaves one question…Who are you?"

"Haven't I told you? I'm just a Fool."

"…" At the sight of the young warrior's face, the blue-headed boy let out a smirk.

"C'mon, don't make such a face. What difference it makes? There is someone in particular that you want me to be?"

"But your face is familiar… _Huh? A red armband… Junpei-san also has one… This lazy look…! Can it be?!_ You're…"

"Guess you figured out, huh? I suppose someone would show you some photos… Probably Junpei or Yukari-san. Maybe even Sanada-senpai or Ken-kun… Kirijo-senpai probably is too busy, but I think she would show it to you if you asked nicely."

"I can't believe it! What are you doing here?! If you have this much power, wouldn't be better if you just came with me to help us?"

"I can't. I'm no longer in the mortal realm. That's a problem you guys have to solve. I'm here just to give a little help. Humanity is stupid, after all… If I don't give a little push, they'll destroy themselves." The young used a tired tone at the last comment.

"You died to save something you think it's stupid?"

"Hey, I never **died** to save humanity. Ask anyone that knows the truth and you'll see. All I did was give humanity a chance to redeem itself. You might deny it, but there is some truth about what Izanami said it. And I know you know that."

"Still, doesn't mean she can have her way."

"Well said. I'm sure your father is proud."

"You know my father? How?"

"Well, we stayed in the same dorm once… That was a long time ago. One year before I met everyone, I think. He had a somewhat pessimistic view of life, though… But then again, so did I. Anyway, enough about the past. Time to return. I also have to go back. Can't stay away for too long."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

There was a shattering sound as a blue light envelop the old leader. A humanoid figure emerged. It had a red armor and a blond hair. There was a lyre in its back. The Persona took it and started to play it.

"So this is Orpheus… _My Persona doesn't have any scan ability, but still…I can feel it… This power is almost overwhelming… It's on par with Izanami's power… maybe even stronger…_" The silver one gazed intently at the being in front of it.

"There are no limits to a person's power… The person just needs to realize that. For what purpose does one keep going forward? For what reasons does one fights? The same goes for you. If you're able to answer these questions without a doubt, then you'll be able to stand no matter what. Especially now, considering that your father lent you his power. If you are able to draw it and combine with your own, even Izanami won't stand a chance."

"Are you sure? I don't feel any different. I think it was only a surge…"

"Really? Well, don't worry. Once you get there, we'll see. If your will to protect them is true, I'm sure things will work out nicely… Time to send you back."

"Do you have any message to your friends?"

"Yeah. Tell them I said hi."

"…That's it? Just hi?"

"Never been one to talk. Even now, I'm amazed of how much I spoke to you… Besides, I can't really remember if I ever said a proper hi ever since I met them…" The tone of the voice changed to a more regretful one. It was the first time the leader broke eye contact with the other warrior.

"…Do you regret? Having done what you did?"

"While I do have a few regrets, by no means I ever doubted what I did. No matter how much time will pass, how long it will last or what will happen to my soul, the only absolute thing I can say is that I will never regret my decision of facing Nyx alone." For the first time, Setsuna noted that his voice was sharp and his once lazy eyes held a strong emotion.

"_Eyes even sharper than Sanada's… It feels like, if I ever were to stand on his way, he would obliterate me… Maybe even Izanami wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him… So, this is the eyes of someone that accepted death…_"

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not gonna destroy you." A smirk formed at the face of the leader.

"Huh?! _What the?! He can read minds?!_"

"Nah. It's easy to tell what you think. Everyone overreacts at every damn little thing, so if you pay attention, you can tell what the person is thinking. I thought you could do that too, since your father was able to… But maybe it has something to do with how you were raised… Or what Arcana you are…"

"…_Picture a guy with a lazy look that talks with monosyllabic phrases and is able to tell what you're thinking… Add one big brain, an MP3 and mold the face to the point were every freaking girl will say he looks cute and there you go… You have our leader… Thinking now, except for a few points, Junpei-san's description fits rather nicely…"_

"C'mon, stop daydreaming. We've lost too much time. Don't forget my message, okay?"

"Sure. But how do I go back?"

"Just stand still. If you move, you might get hurt."

"Huh? Wh-" Setsuna didn't had time to finish. Orpheus bashed him on the head. He had fallen to the ground. His body began to fall through the ground and vanished.

"Now is up to you… Burn the dread within your soul and face the Truth. I better go back and do my part."

"_So, there you are… I thought it was strange. You rarely leave your post. Who was that boy?_" A strange voice echoed. A voice that many fears, but the old leader grew used to it.

"A friend's son. Anyway, it's been a while… You heard what I said, didn't you? And still, you're here to ask me again, aren't you? How many times will you make me repeat myself?" There was an almost annoyed tone on the voice.

"_Heh heh… I know what you'll say, but I still have to ask. You should be happy. You're the only one with enough power to actually choose when to go._"

"I'll go when I'm not needed anymore… When humanity finally learns…"

"_You'll need to have a lot of patience… I've been watching them every since the first one appeared y' know… I don't think they will ever learn…_" The tone of the voice was almost sad.

"Then I'll stay until the last one disappears." This time, the tone was determinate.

"_You do understand that your friends will die someday, and the word will go on without them… Just like it did to you…_" The voice sounded almost apologetic.

"That's fine… They taught me how much precious life can be. And life is a cycle, always renewing itself… So long there are people like that boy, I'll watch over this world…"

"_I knew you would say that. I know you're already tired of hearing me asking, but… Was it worthy?_"

"Definitely… How many times will you make me repeat myself?"

"_As long as it takes for you to finally let it go… Or until Erebus breaks through…_"

"You'll die before that happens…" Laughs echoed through the empty place. The leader could picture the other's bright smile.

"_And you think Death can die?_" It said on a mocking tone.

"And you think there is something that can shatter those chains?" It responded at the same mocking tone.

"_I guess not…_" The young picture the other's smiling face.

"Gotta go now… Have a contract to sign in a dorm. See you next time… Ryoji."

"_That's not my true name… But it feels good to be called like that… Thank you… My friend._"

As the Fool walked away, a soft music could be heard… It reached a Temple in a far place…

A/N: The reason for the ?? is to give some sort of sense of lost... Or something on those lines. I know you probably came here for the fighting, but despite the big differences, this still was based on Persona, which is a game that has more than fighting. This is one of the parts of the games that really made me go "wow". Yeah, facing Nyx alone and rising from the grave after hearing everyone calling for you were incredibly well done, IMO. It was the first game that I played that I felt that friendship was dealt in a more mature way (They became acquaintance and only after some months they really became friends; and you saw what happened on those some months). P3 also has one of the few endings that actually made me shed a few tears. Yeah, I know… fights. On the next chapter, don't worry. See ya there.


	20. Ch 19: For a Clear Sky

**Chapter 19****: For a Clear Sky**

**09/30/2031- Past Midnight**

Yukiko had an expressionless face… Chie, Rise and Fuuka were crying. The former SEES team was still fighting Shadows at the entrance. Kanji was struggling to get up. Izanami quickly took care of him with a Phanta Rhei. Yosuke also mustered all of his strength to get up. He ran and jumped to the Goddess's head. He gave one slash to her face before she hit him with God's Hand in the shoulder, shattering his shoulder armor. He flew across the room and fell with his back on the ground. He didn't move anymore.

"Yosuke!! I'm not gonna forgive you, bitch!!" With watery eyes, the woman ran towards the skeletal Goddess.

"Wait, Chie-senpai! You won't be able to do anything to her in your state!"

Chie summoned Suzuka Gougen and stroke her with Agneyastra. The attack was countered with the enemy's version. Chie was knocked out. Below them, the number of Shadows began to dimmish. Hearing what happened from Fuuka, Junpei decided to ran to the temple and Aigis went after him, followed by Yukari.

Seeing the state of the battlefield, he charged towards the Goddess without thinking. Aigis went after him to try to stop him while Yukari went to take care of the other's wounds. Izanami hit the swordsman and the android with Vayaviya, the strongest wind spell. They were blasted to oppose directions. Junpei hit his head on a wall and his helmet broke. Aigis was able to make an evasive move and landed without suffering injuries. She used Athena's Diarahan on Junpei, but the enemy quickly attacked with Phanta Rhei, nullifying the effects of the healing skill. She approached him and smashed him with God's Hand, while launching a Ziodyne on Aigis. The rest of the Ace Team arrived.

Yukari was healing Yosuke when she heard Junpei's scream. When she looked to the direction from where it came, Junpei was thrown towards her. She didn't had time to dodge and was hit. Ken and Akihiko advanced towards their enemy while Mitsuru went to help Yukari. The Goddess quickly used Fury of Yasogami to hit the two men and create time to blast Mitsuru, Yukari and Junpei with Trisagion, the strongest fire spell. Their armor was shattered and Mitsuru lost conscious. Yukari didn't move anymore either. Junpei was lying on the ground, slowly getting up.

Taking advantage of the surprise of the two warriors in front of her, Izanami hit Akihiko with Niflheim and Ken with Galgalim Eyes, followed with God's Hand, knocking him out. Aigis and Junpei went to help them, but they both had been struck by Oho Ikazuchi. Aigis lost conscious and Junpei went down. He still began to get up.

"Quite impressive. To be struck by two spell of that level and still get up…"

"Do… you really… think… you've beat me?!" He suddenly summoned Trismagestus and stroke with Ragnarok, followed by Vorpal Blade. The Goddess got hit, but it was still not enough. She countered with God's Hand, but he was able to dodge it.

"Even after everything you suffered and without your helmet, you still able to dodge my attack? You truly are impressive. It seems that I'll have to kill you first, since you might become trouble. Goodbye… Memento Mori… Thousand Curse."

As the circular shadow formed, the hands reach for Junpei, but a strong light emanated from him and the hands retreated. He looked surprised as the light faded.

"_But how?! He shouldn't- _Ahh… I see… Another strong spirit resides within you… You really are special… I guess it has to be through the harder way…"

"_Special… Twenty-two years ago, I desired so much to be called special… but now… I would give anything to recover what I lost when I gained this power… Forgive me… for not having protected you…_" He let out a bittersweet smile before running towards the Goddess once again.

She attacked with Galgalim Eyes, followed by Hell's Judgment. Once he had fallen, she blasted him upwards with Phanta Rhei and using one of her arms, she smashed him on the ground a few times before finishing with God's Hand. There was a loud crack sound. Both spotters did their best to warn others of the attacks, but the Goddess was faster. They became hysterical and couldn't focus enough to keep their Personas materialized. Fuuka fainted when she stopped feeling Junpei's vital signs.

Izanami began to approach Yukiko, who hadn't moved the whole time. She still had the same expressionless face. Rise rushed towards the direction of the two and stood in front of Izanami.

"You will not pass me!!" Her eyes were full of fear and tears, but they still stared back to the Goddess's gaze.

"Foolishly giving yourself to your emotions… So be it."

Izanami stroke her with God's Hand. Rise was thrown to the nearby wall. As she slowly began to get up, she was quickly smashed with another God's Hand. This time, she lost consciousness. The Goddess turned her attention to the woman with a blank stare.

"So, now you understand what I meant? Don't worry. If you don't resist, it will end quickly."

"Go ahead… Just… end this. I can't take it anymore…"

"Not……yet……I……" The voice was faint and cracked.

"So, you're still alive? You truly are a resilient foe… But most of you bones are broken and your vital organs are smashed… If only you embraced the desires of your soul, you wouldn't suffer… Such pity."

"_You're__… unbelievable… How could… you fight someone… this powerful… and still… come back? … Chidori… wait…just a little longer… I'll just… finish this…_" He was dragging himself in the direction of his sword. But his body refused to obey as he reached for the hilt.

"I doubt his regenerate ability will be able to heal him this time… It's barely able to keep him alive. But now is your turn. The others will soon follow, do not worry. I'll make sure of it. Niflheim."

Before the spell began to form, Tsukuyomi emerged from the ground and, using his shield, reflected the spell. The shield froze and shattered. His arm also froze, but the spell was reflected nonetheless. There was a bright light and Setsuna also emerged from the ground. There was a peaceful music playing.

"Sorry to worry all of you… Things look a mess here. You okay, mom?" The young warrior spoke in an apologetic tone.

"Ye-yeah… but the others…! My god! The others…!" She seemed to slowly regain her senses as the silver one approached.

"Don't worry. That's what I'm here for. To make things right again." He crouched to look directly at her eyes. He flashed a quick smile before getting up and facing the Goddess.

"So, you still insist in fighting? That's too bad… You'll only prolong yours and everyone's suffering. Watching a loved one die over and over is one of the worst pains one can fell. Memento mori… Thousand Curse."

The circular shadow and the shadowy hands appeared again, but Setsuna wasn't affected. When the hands reached for his arms and legs, they burned and disappeared.

"Sorry, but your darkness can't reach me anymore." He stared back to the Goddess's gaze, his eyes devoid of fears and doubts.

"_Such clear eyes… The same eyes that a Fool posses when He reaches the end of his insignificant journey… But how did he… _Of course… this must be the work of that Fool… the one that still struggles against the unavoidable… Such stupidity… But that does not concern us. If you want to go with the longest way, so be it. Oho Ikazuchi."

The thunders roared. Setsuna was directly hit, but he didn't fall. Instead, he drew a card and shattered it. As the image of a thin boy with glasses thanking him flashed, Shiva appeared and hit the goddess with Pralaya before vanishing. She tried to hit the boy with God's Hand, but Setsuna blocked it with one hand as Masakado appeared above him. He drew the sword on his hand and used a series of Tempest Slash before fading.

As soon as the Persona started to disappear, the Goddess hit the young with Thunder Call, but the warrior simple jumped to the level of her face and delivered a powerful slash, as if he didn't felt anything. An image of a young Kanji smiling flashed on his mind when he was hit. As he started to fall down, Odin appeared behind him and struck the Goddess with Phanta Rhei. She countered with Trisagion. However, the attack was reflected as the young saw Chie on her teens thanking him, followed by the appearance of Zaou-Gongen, who attacked with Vorpal Blade.

"How are you able to switch Personas at this speed without error?!"

"You underestimate us… You think that we are mere puppets to be controlled by you?!"

"What are you taking about? All I've been doing is easing the suffering of those who can't accept their reality…"

Izanami launched another Thunder Call, but it was also reflected. A giant fly with skull symbol on its wings flashed behind the young, as he saw an attractive nurse with clear eyes nodding towards him.

"It's true that there are those who are the way you said. People that can't have something they desire and began to wish that they lived in a world where they can have what they want. A world where no one suffers, where everyone can be happy… The thought is quite tempting…" He broke the eye contact looking downward, the last sentence barely audible.

"And that's what I'm trying to do. Can't you see it?"

Three blue balls formed and merged at Izanami's feet, the blast hitting her. She countered with her own version of the attack, which blasted the young, throwing him close to the center of the platform. He healed himself and began to get up again.

"True… You're trying to create a world where no one suffers. The problem is that such world doesn't exist. Any feeling of happiness, any achievement… It will mean nothing. They will be just like that world: a lie. Nothing good will come from that. In the end, people will regret not having done anything in life, and the cycle will repeat itself."

"But the ignorance of everything will make the person oblivion to sadness and suffering."

"Just as will make the person oblivion to happiness. It will be like a lifeless form, not knowing anything. This isn't a fairytale. There is no such thing as everlasting happiness in life, just as there is no such thing as never ending sadness."

Izanami attacked with Fury of Yasogami. The young dodged the attack and countered with a slash with his sword.

"Only in reality. In a world where all are following their own instinct, everlasting happiness can be found."

"You're wrong. Following your instincts will mean exactly that. Nothing more, nothing less."

The warrior used Diarahan on Junpei, but it didn't had too much effect. Izanami attacked with Vayaviya, which was reflected by Setsuna, who summoned Attis to attack with Agidyne. He caught a glimpse of a young boy with happy eyes smiling.

"No matter how harsh and painful reality is, we all have to face it one day. Or else, we will only repeat that which we wanted to avoid. Forgetting the pain brings relief, but it will lead to repetition… It's true that reality is a harsh thing, and that we humans are a weak creature. But it's exactly because of that that we form bonds with others. To strengthen ourselves, to share pain and relief, happiness and sadness. To know that, no matter how bad it can be, there will always be someone to back you up."

"That is until the said friend dies. Once the person dies, all his bonds are severed, bringing great pain to anyone that formed them."

"You're wrong. A true bond is never severed. It remains strong, even after death. The person just needs to remember it…" The young whispered a soft thank you before continuing.

"You are forcing everyone to enter on your own twisted world, and that is what we are fighting against it. We have the right to see the Truth and choose our own path based on it! Nothing can take that right from us!"

"That's enough! This conversation is meaningless. Let's finish this… I'll show you just how much reality can be painful!"

Izanami used Galgalim Eyes, hitting the warrior. She followed with Oho Ikazuchi and smashed him with God's Hand. He still began to get up. She launched a Phanta Rhei towards him, but his mother pushed him out of the way and was hit. She was thrown upwards. Izanami quickly grabbed her feet and slammed her on the ground, breaking her armor. She followed with Nifheilm. The attack was too strong and Yukiko lost consciousness. Her son was still sitting on the ground, looking intently at her.

"See? She will soon slumber forever, and you will be left alone. To face reality is to face that fact. Do you still think it is worthy to fight for it?"

"I know… I know that, if things stay like this, she will indeed die… Just as about everyone that is here. They all are close to death…" He began to get up.

"If you throw down your weapon, I can make their suffering disappear, and you will be reunited with them."

"There is only one thing left for me to do now…" At that, he dropped his weapon and raised his left hand to the height of his face. He closed his eyes as he began to speak.

"Reality is a harsh thing, so we should hide it in lies and illusions, to see only what we want to, to hear only what we want to, to feel only what we want to… Your logic is near flawless… But you forgot one thing… The human's ability to shape his surrounding… to accept reality and to fight for a change!" A card began to form on his hand. He opened his eyes and stared directly to the Goddess.

"The same determinate eyes of your father… But what can a merely human do…?"

"Thou who stands to my left, whose warn light shines brightly in the clear skies… Giver of life, grand us thy blessing and share with us the power to walk through our path! Divine Blessing! Amaterasu-Oomikami!"

As he shattered the card, a white wolf with red marks and a halo surged, shining like the morning sun. In its back lied a sacred mirror that reflected the light in all directions. When the rays hit the others, their injury began to heal. They awoke amazed to the scene before them. Setsuna began to breathe heavily.

"My injuries… I thought all my bones were broken… This can't be Trismagestus's doing. Even a high-level healing spell like Salvation or Samarecarm shouldn't be able to heal those wounds…" Surprised filled the tone on the warrior's voice.

"What is this…? Amagi?! You're alive?! This wolf… Yamagishi, can you give us a report on what is happening?!" For the first time in a long while, the red-haired woman sounded confused

"This wolf… It seems to be Amaterasu… But how? That's Yukiko-san's Persona!"

"And this music… Can you determine where it's coming from, Fuuka-san?"

"No… It seems to be playing directly to our head. What could be the meaning of this?"

Everyone began to gather close to where Setsuna was.

"Well, I don't know what happened, but defeating Izanami comes first! This time, your Niflheim will not hit me!" The silver-haired man stepped forward, with his ax ready on his hand.

"Wait… Akihiko-san! Let me… handle this." Akihiko stepped back and Setsuna caught his breath. He then stepped forward.

"Foolish mortal! Your time to perish draws near! Reviving them will only bring more suffering!"

"It's true that we all gonna die someday… But until then, we have the freedom to choose how we shall live! I will not let you decided what's best for us!" This time, he brought his right hand to the same height as before.

"Then you shall be crushed by the same reality you wish so much to achieve! Know how weak and insignificant your existence is! World's End!"

"Thou who stands on my right, lightless one that shines in the dark skies… Guider in the shadows, grand us thy blessing and lead us through the unseen path, protecting us from the darkness! Divine Aegis! Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto!"

A one-eyed humanoid creature wearing a Shogun helmet bearing a crescent moon appeared. He wore a white armor and was holding a sacred magatama on his right arm, which he lifted. The waves hit an invisible wall. Not even a drop passed as the violent squall destroyed the ancient temple where they stood. The young warrior stumbled forward, but pulled himself up before falling. He began to breathe heavily once again.

"Setsuna-chan's vital signs are a little off!"

"You sure, Fuuka-san? Setsuna! You okay?!"

"I'm fine… Ken-sensei… You know I won't fall that easily." Setsuna had looked back and flashed a tired and quick smile.

"How?! How can your powers rival even mine?!" For the first time, the Goddess sounded desperate. Recomposing himself, the silver young brought his right hand in front of his face.

"Thou who stands in the middle, whose war cry can split even the twilight skies… Bringer of destruction, grand us thy blessing and cut us a path trough the uncertain Future! Divine Assault! Suzanoo-no-Mikoto!"

Another humanoid creature appeared. He had long hair and was carrying a sacred sword while sitting on a cloud. With one slash, he created a tornado that threw Izanami backwards, making her flinch.

"Wow. That Suzano-o can kick your Suzano-o's ass to the other world any day."

"But my Suzano-o can kick YOUR ass to another world, Junpei-san. Don't forget it."

"Heh heh… Just kidding… heh heh…"

The warrior in front of them had fall to one of his knees, breathless.

"Setsuna-chan's vital signs are unstable! Someone stop him or he might not survive!"

"Alright, partner! That's enough! You heard Rise-san! Stop showing-off! We'll take it from here!"

"Wait! Ugh… _Dammit! This close… not yet… I want… I WILL protect them!_" Yosuke and Junpei went to stop Setsuna, but Loki appeared before them, blocking their way.

"Please…_ I know… why I fight… the reason to keep going forward… My reason… to stand…_" The silver one looked with pleading eyes. The two men reluctantly stepped back, with eyes that showed both concern and belief.

Setsuna struggled to stand up. He was still having difficulties to catch his breath, but he was able to recompose himself.

"Why? Why do you have so much strength? How can you alone stand on your own…?"

"Until the very end, you still fail to see… This power is not mine alone. It is ours. Our memories… and our will. I told you. Reality is indeed harsh, but it isn't unchangeable. Instead of trying to deny it and run from it, I want to face it, and shape it into something better. To do my best to make it pleasant enough to live in it."

"But you said it yourself… There is no such thing as everlasting happiness. Humans live on the hope that one day they will achieve this happiness. If it does not exist, then why do you still fight for it?"

"Hehe… True, everlasting happiness doesn't exist. It can't be achieved in life. But it's a goal worthy to fight for… Even if the True happiness doesn't exist, a life lived until the very end to achieve it is still better than a life lived on a False happiness… because in the very last second of my life, I know that I'll be able to smile… I'll know that I won't have any regrets… I'll be at peace with myself, knowing that I've done my best…" He stopped to catch his breath once again.

"An insignificant journey that will lead to nothing… How can you believe that is worthy to fight for that?"

"While the goal might be unreachable, what we will share along the way will be real… And that is reason enough to be worthy…" He raised his hand above his head.

"_Achievement… Maybe that's the reason he is able to draw so much power… To know for what one fights… To never doubt that reason… To enjoy the insignificant journey more than the false treasure that awaits at the end of it… heh heh heh… That is truly… a foolish thing…_" Izanami's skeletal lips formed what could be called a smirk.

"It's time to clean this mess… I shall break your curse!" A card with silver border began to form.

"Thou who stands above me, whose power shaped the world we now live… Watcher on the Everlasting Skies, grant us thy blessing and allow us to walk through a path cleansed of lies! Izanagi-no-Okami!"

As he shattered the card, a figure resembling Izanagi appeared. But instead of the black coat, it was wearing a white one. An ocean of memories flooded the mind of the warrior. The last image was of a young with silver hair and a pair of silver eyes full of pride. He had an approving smile as he nodded.

"This power… is amazing! This is almost as high as Erebus itself! It's enough to affect my readings of the place!"

"This feeling… it's definitely Senpai's Persona!"

"Shatter all Curses and Falsehoods! Recite the Ten Thousand Buddha Mantra and show us the Myriad Truths!!" Two familiar strong voices echoed through the destroyed temple. One that everyone was used to and one that an old team would never forget.

Izanagi-no-Okami used his spear to form a circular energy that blasted Izanami. A strong light engulfed the whole place. There was a loud scream as her presence began to fade. As the light wane, so did the fog. Setsuna had fallen to his knees.

"Incredible… A human power that can surpass even mine…"

"You… underestimate the power… of humanity … Our shared laughs… as well as our shared tears… they both give us strength… If our future looks dim… we shall light it… with that strength." He was having difficulties to stay awake.

"Very well… I shall not meddle with your affairs… You are free the see the world as it is… and to hide on the lies you see fit… Whether this will bring happiness or misfortune… that is for you to decide… Well done… Children of man…"

The Goddess slowly faded into nothing. The fog that covered the area was gone. Setsuna closed his eyes…

"I guess… it's over… Finally… Took it long enough… But it was worthy… Gotta… rest… now…" He let out a weak and frail smile while he falls. His face was peaceful.

"No way… Can it be…? This is just like…" Junpei stopped before he could finish.

"No… This is a joke… He's just tired, right?! After all, he defeated a Goddess! So, he's just resting, right?!" The usually calm Ken began to show sights of getting agitated.

"Huh? What got in you guys all of the sudden? He's tired, so what's the problem in resting?"

"Yosuke-san… It's just like before… He also fought against a Goddess… He was also tired… He also went to sleep… with a smile… and a face that you could swear… that he was having a good dream…" Yukari involuntary clenched her fist. She held back tears. Tears she swore she wouldn't shed again.

Yukiko approached the body of her son and embraced it, her back to the team. No one saw her expression.

"What… are you suggesting… Yukari-san…?" Chie asked in a scared tone, almost regretting what she just said.

"Well… I-"

"Congratulation, everyone!! I knew you could do it!"

Teddie's happy voiced echoed through battleground as a bright light engulfed the place…

* * *

A/N: This is longer than my one-shots, so I'm sorry if there is someone there that thinks that this is too big. I couldn't find a good point to break it in two. I began to write this before finishing the last chapter, actually… Anyway, I did my best on the whole philosophic talk, so I hope there isn't too much contradictions (or any at all; but that might be asking for too much) on it. The name of the three gods that Setsuna summoned is their full name according to a certain not-so-trustworthy resource… (I admit that I don't really know much about Japanese mythology; Yeah, I know, I should've done my homework, but time is something that I really don't have too much nowadays…). This is too big already, so I'll leave as that. Till next time.


	21. Ch 20: As the Sun Rises

**Chapter 20: As the Sun Rises**

**09****/31/2031 –Dawn**

"That was an unbearyvable battle! Sensei must be proud of you!"

The light faded. Instead of the destroyed temple, there was a beautiful open forest with a clear sky. They were in front of a big lake. Teddie was sitting on a nearby swing, smiling. He got up and went towards the team.

"Wow… This place… it's beautiful…"

"Yeah, I agree, Chie-senpai. After all those years living here, I never dreamed that such thing could exist inside of the TV…"

"This is the world inside people's hearts. A world untouched by malice, lies or petty desires… Long ago, this world used to be like this…" The blond boy's happy tone chirped through the place.

"I knew it… You were right… to believe in humanity…"

"Huh? Said something, Ai-chan?"

"No… it's nothing, Teddie-san. Just thinking a little too loud."

Their attention turned to the woman embracing the body of her son. The mood quickly became oppressing.

"Hey… Yukiko-san…" Yukari began to approach her. "You can l-"

"Urng… huh? Where are we?"

"What?! Setsuna?!" Yukari flinched and had fallen to the ground.

"Huh? What happened…? Mom? Why are you…"

"Please… just a little longer." She was silently crying on his shoulder. Setsuna returned the hug. Chie let out a relief sigh.

"Sheesh! That was worrisome…" She then began to approach Yukari. "And you… What the hell is your problem?! Do you want to give me a heart attack, coming with that euphemism, trying to hint he died?! He seems pretty fine to me!!"

"Erhn, but I was just saying…"

"Hey, Chie-san… Why are you scolding Yukari-san? By the way, I'm not really fine if you want to know… I have one hell of a hea-"

"Shut up, Setsuna! You don't have the right to say anything here! You still own me a steak for losing against Ken-san!"

"You still remember that, even after everything…?"

"I told ya… when it comes to steak, Chie-san is dangerous and unforgiving. She never let you out of it fine… And be especially careful when it comes to her collections of DVDs… She won't let you forget that you did something, even if you already have repaid the debt."

"What are you talking about, Hanamura?! You still haven't given me a copy of Trial of the Dragon!"

"What about all that steak I paid you?!"

"That was for the recovery of the emotional shock!"

And once again, the two adults started to discuss.

"Aww… Just like the old times… If only Senpai was here with us…"

"But he is, Rise-san… He will always be with us, watching… So long we don't forget about him…" Yukiko had already recomposed herself. She quickly looked to Yukari and smiled. The other woman returned the smile and nodded.

"Then, he will be struck here for a long time, cause I don't plan to forget him!" The former idol had a smile that took nineteen years to finally reappear.

"Forgetting… Damn, that was close. Hey, old SEES Team. I have a message for you guys."

"Huh? A message for us…? And for whom could it be, Amagi?"

"Well… I know it's hard to believe… but it's from someone you guys decided to call leader once…"

They all made a surprised face. Setsuna then explained about Reverie and all the incidents that happened there. Everyone listened to his story. Even Chie and Yosuke stopped discussing to hear it.

"So, another guy who can switch Personas? Heh, the way he spoke did reminded me of Senpai a little… He knew what to say so that I would decide to fight again."

"So, the one who guided me after I died was someone that shared the same power as Sensei? I knew it right from the beginning!"

"No, you didn't, you liar! You said you had no idea of who it could be."

"No, I did say it! You probably haven't heard me! You always tended to space out whenever I told you about how my day was! You don't pay attention to me at all!"

"What?! We've spend almost every day together at work! I know what happened during your day! I don't need you to remind me how tedious our work was and how bored I looked like!"

They both began to argue. Junpei let out a sigh before manifesting any reaction to the notice.

"After all this time… That lazy guy has a chance to talk and all he sends us is a "hi"…" He broke on a small laughing fit before staring to the sky. "**You're a damn bastard, you know that?!**" He let out another sigh before continuing. On his face was a bright smile.

"Well, at least he did send us a "hi"... I think is better than some corny speech… _You're such a weird guy, y' know? Hehe… Wish you were here with us… Sorry for letting this happen to the world you fought so hard to protect… But I'll rebuild it! Chidori is with me, after all, so…There is nothing I can't do! She's watching… And I sure as hell not gonna disappoint her! I also have a promise to keep… You didn't think I would forgot, did you?…Thanks, man… For everything…_"

"Y' know he isn't the type to talk, Junpei… _Don't worry… I'm still holding up… I won't allow the time you gave me to be wasted… I'm tired of mopping around… Everyone is here with me, so… But don't forget that you aren't alone, too… We'll also fight here… To protect that which you decided it was worthy fighting for… And to keep my promise… I'll always love you, no matter what the future holds…_"

"Yeah… But he never really needed to… _It's been a while since I went to your memorial… I wanted to forget… Thinking back always made me remember the times I made a mistake… Forgive me… For trying to run away… From now own, I'll hold onto our promise, without trying to avoid my responsibilities… without trying to forget… So please, watch over us…_"

"Indeed. It is strange how he made such a great leader, even if he did not expressed himself very often. He was… a unique person… _I know_ _you taught me that I shouldn't be shackle by my family name, that I shouldn't blame myself, but… I hope you can forgive me… If I were able to stop my grandfather before, you wouldn't need to hold humanity's darkness… The only thing I can do is keep my promise… And don't worry… I won't let such a thing happen again…As long as I live… Thank you, my dear friend…_"

"In a good way. He really helped us… _How you're holding up? It must be hard for you, to stay in such a place…But, you know, we're always with you… I know it's not much, but did you know that I visit your memorial everyday? It's were our promise is craved… I'll always be grateful… For what you did, and more important… For being a true friend…_"

"Yeah… He sure is tougher than he looks… _Never give up, right? That lazy look of yours sure can be deceiving… We were supposed to fight Nyx together, but you had to go ahead, didn't you? Heh, although I hate to admit, that was probably for the best… I guess I wasn't strong enough that time… But now, I'm strong enough to keep my promise…_"

"And he sure is kinder than he shows… _It's been a long time, hasn't it? I hope that you're still standing strong… The world you protected is a little broken, but it isn't beyond repair… Humanity can learn and change… I'm sure of it… I'll hold on to the meaning of life you showed me… I'll make sure that, by the time you return here, this place will be repaired… Until then, I'll keep my promise…_"

All of them had a bittersweet look on their face… Recalling sad and happy memories… But never wishing to go back.

"He must've been a great leader, like Sensei…"

"Yeah… By the way, what are you going to do now, Teddie?"

"Well, thanks for asking, Yosuke. You guys can go back now. With Izanami gone, I should be able to protect this place… Don't worry; I won't let it turn into a foggy place again."

"Really? You can do that?"

"Yeah. Trust me, Yuki-chan. You guys probably have a lot of things to do back in the Real World, with the repairs and all... But, when you get some time, come visit me again. And bring Nana-chan next time. Oh, and some popsicles. And candy. And cake. And anything necessary for a party. Let's have a great party!!"

"I don't know about that, Teddie… We respond to a superior officer now. We can't just throw a party whenever we want… Unless we have permission from said superior, that is…" Yosuke turned to the oldest woman in the group with pleading eyes. She let out a small smile.

"Considering everything that has happened, I suppose a private celebration here could be arranged." At her answer, the man bowed.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Kirijo-sama… You truly are a wise and kind commander. _And a sight for sore eyes, I might add…_" Yosuke refrained to say it out loud the last part, seeing that Akihiko was at her side and Chie was next to him.

"But, y' know… You're a ghost, Teddie… Why would you want all this food?"

"That doesn't mean I can't eat, Yosuke. C'mon, you know I don't eat much." An innocent smile formed on the young's face.

"The hell you don't eat much!! Your stomach is like a black hole!" The man made a tired face and sighed. "You know what?! I'm leaving!"

"Aww, c'mon, Yosuke! Stop ruining the moment! We finally have a real reason to celebrate and you decided to be whining?"

"I'm not whining, Chie! You weren't the one who needed to pay for his food!"

"But I was the one who paid for his clothes! And they were pretty expansive, just so you know!"

"What the-?! You send the tab to me, remember?! I had to work for months for free just to pay for it! Who the hell buy such expensive clothes?!"

"But I helped you later in that year, remember?! And I worked under that damn burning sun! I almost fainted from the heat!"

"Oh yeah?! I had to work under any condition during the entire year! And for the most part of it, it was for free because of a certain someone thought that my father would give away steak for free just because you had putted on MY tab! Did you forget my father owns the **store**, not the damn **Food Court**?! I couldn't get what I want on the store and you think he woud pay for those damn expensive piece of meat?!"

"Oh, please! You guys don't need to fight because of me. Th-"

"**Shut up, Teddie!!"** They both screamed at the bear and continued with their quarrel.

"Aww…Isn't love such a beautiful thing?" At Rise's comment, Akihiko discreetly held Mitsuru's hand and they both shared a quick smile.

"What are you saying, Rise-san? They are both in an argument that doesn't seem to have an end." The other woman let out a sigh.

"There are still a lot for you to learn, Aigis-chan…"

"Don't worry, Ai-chan! I can teach you!"

"I pretty sure you can't help us here, Teddie… It's better that I teach her. After all, the field of love is something someone like Risette is very wise about it!" She stroke one of her old poses and smiled.

"But there is one think you can't teach her! That is how to score a hot stud! Only Yuki-chan knows how to do it!"

"Score… a hot stud…? What…? Mother…?" A disbelief look was stamped on the warrior's face as he turned his head towards his mother.

"… Are you asking me to finish what Izanami couldn't, Teddie?" Yukiko's face shot a cold glare towards the blond boy.

"Heheh… Calm down, Yukiko-senpai… You don't want to do something you will regret it later… You know that Teddie is a little… innocent."

"…You dare to say that, Kujikawa?" Her voice let out an annoyed tone, as her glare send shiver to the former star's spine.

"_Oh boy! She used my last name… Alright, stay calm… Just do what you always do…_" Despite the heavy mood, Rise still managed to keep a bright smile.

"Oh, I know! Let's ask Yosuke to bring some hot studs for you to show us, Yuki-chan. Then maybe, I can score some hot girl myse-Mmfhg!"

"_Please Teddie, shut up! Don't make things worse!_" As the former star putted her hand on the young boy's mouth, she started to have difficulties to maintain her smile.

"My mom… scoring some hot stud… my own mother…"

"No, no Setsuna-chan! It's just a misunderstanding! You see, Teddie is-"

"A dead being…" The raven-haired girl slowly began to approach the blond boy.

"Please, calm down Yukiko-senpai! _This isn't good…_" Rise tried to stop Yukiko, but she couldn't bring herself to stand on the other woman's way.

"Score…hot girls?… Hot… studs…? Just what kind of despicable celebration are you planning under MY supervision?!" The red-haired woman entered on the discussion with a dreadful tone.

"Calm down, Mitsuru! I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding!" The silver-headed besides her held her on her place.

"I knew we should've taught the real meaning of that word for Teddie a long time ago!" The happy smile faded as despair filled the former star's face.

Kanji, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka and Ken just watched as the discussions went on.

"Whoa… The last time I heard Senpai using that tone is when we were caught on the hot spring… _I don't know if I should be happy to still remember every detail… I still can't enter on a hot spring…_" The man shivered at the thought.

"That stupid bear… He never knew when to shut up…"

"They sure are lively, aren't they?"

"Yeah… They remind me of some discussions Yukari-san and Junpei-san had back in the dorm… Don't you think so, Ken-kun?"

"Yeah… Yuka-tan was really immature back then…"

"Me, immature? Oh, please! Ken-kun was more mature than you!"

"What?! You kept calling me Stupei and you want to say that I was the immature one?!"

"… Maybe I shouldn't have opened my mouth…" Her eyes faced the ground, a thing that she rarely did nowadays.

"Don't blame yourself, Fuuka-san. It was bound to happen… Some things never changes… _And I'm glad for that…_" The young man smiled as he looked to the clear sky.

It took some time, but after all the discussions ended, they said their goodbye to a blond boy with a slap mark on his face and went to the Real World. The fog was still there, but it wasn't as thick as it was before. They got out just in time to watch the dawn of a new day. Inaba was already clear of the Shadows and the teams were just waiting for the good news.

For the first time, Setsuna saw the sun rising as his mother smiled the same smile he saw his father do it. The morning breeze welcomed them as they returned to Iwatodai Base. After 19 years, the Shadow War finally had an end…

* * *

A/N: I hope that at least no one got annoyed… It's hard to think about an ending for this type of chapter. Also, you didn't thought I would kill Setsuna, did you? Sure, he used a lot of energy, but that doesn't mean I should just kill him. It would seem a little... stupid, I think. The story will have its conclusion on the next week. Took quite a while to finish this. I never thought it would come to this when I wrote the first chapter of this story… Which ironically will be the last. More explanations on the next week. Till we meet again!


	22. Ch 21: Under the Starry Sky

**Chapter 2****1: Under the Starry Sky**

**10/05/2031- Evening**

The night had a clear sky. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the graveyard. Setsuna was in front of his father's grave, watching the sky.

"_Took us a while, but we did it__… Izanami is down… The world you wanted to protect is safe… And the people you wanted to protect are able to sleep peacefully again… My mother hasn't said anything, but it's kinda clear that she is getting better… I always acted like I didn't notice, but she always seemed a little depressed… I don't think she will be able to fully recover from your lost, but she will be fine… I'll make sure of it, don't worry…"_

He spotted Aigis in the SEES Team Memorial Hall and went to pay a visit to it. Instead of the individual epitaphs, there was a single obelisk, surrounded by two tombstones.

_In the darkest of the hours,_

_Swallowed in the shadows_

_You stood_

_You fought_

_Your existence was thrown into oblivion_

_And yet, you__ happily smiled_

_You accepted the colde__st of the Darkness_

_So we could feel the warn Light_

_To the Space, you vanished_

_To the Time, you never existed_

_But to us, you were the Light_

_That shone when we lost Hope_

_That shone in the darkest of the hours_

_Under the everlasting sky, craved on this__ eternal stone_

_We swear_

_That which you protected shall not be destroyed_

_What you have done shall not be forgotten_

_For those who walked besides you shall not forget you_

_If comes to a Time in a Place where your existence is denied_

_Fear not, for w__e shall be the proof that you once walked among us_

_For we shall carry on your will_

"Good night, Aigis-san." He quickly bowed his head to the android.

"Good night. How are you and your mother doing? I heard she wants to quit the job…"

"We're fine, thanks. My mother said that she's tired of fighting. She said she was thinking about becoming a teacher. But this time, she said that she wanted to teach about our world, not about fighting. To make sure what happened before doesn't happen again, even after she's gone…"

"That's a nice goal… And you? What are you doing here? It's not normal for someone to come to this place at night…"

"I just wanted to see the sky… This place has a nice view of it. I never thought it was this beautiful…" He looked towards the starry sky above him. His eyes were amazed by the view.

"That's true. I had forgotten. You were born after the mist enveloped the world, so you never saw a clear sky… But you're quite lucky. The night has been beautiful to watch these days... Especially today." She let out a smile.

"Yeah… Hey, can I ask something? It's about the former leader of the SEES. But if you don't want to talk or something, that's fine."

"No… No problem at all. Go ahead. What is it that you want to ask?"

"Well… What happened to him? I know I sounded kinda crazy when I said I met him, but…"

"No one doubts you… He said that if you wanted to know, you should ask one of us, right?"

"Yeah… How did you know?"

"I thought so… He never was one for long speeches. Anyway, as you know, the world almost ended at the last day of the first month of 2010."

"Yeah. That's when Nyx came and he died destroying the goddess, right?"

"It appears that many came to learn this way. The truth is… he didn't have died that day, nor was the goddess destroyed."

"What…? Then, what happened?"

"That day, what we have defeated was the avatar of Nyx, not Nyx itself. But that didn't stop anything. The Fall was unavoidable, after all… In a last effort, our leader went alone and faced Nyx by himself. After he came back, everyone forgot about everything. Our memories have been erased together with the Dark Hour. We've spend the following months acting like normal teenagers. Well, except for me. I couldn't remember who created me or for what purpose I existed. I avoided contact with everyone and tried to piece together the past."

"No one noticed that you were a robot?"

"Luckily, no. It was still rather cold, so no one asked why I always used the winter uniform and whenever someone asked about my cooling system on my head, I told them it was a handmade headphone. Anyway, as I investigate the past, I began to slowly remember everything. My memory fully returned on the fifth day of the third month of 2010… the Graduation Day. It was the day we promise to reunite on the rooftop. I remember right after I awake, and the others remembered some time later. But it was a little late… They got in time to see him slowly entering in his sleep…" Her eye became watery.

"_Huh…? Is that… tears? _Are you alright?"

"I'm… sorry… Give me a moment…" She started to wipe the tears that began to fall.

"It's cool. You don't have to force yourself. If it is too painful, you don't need to tell me."

"It is not painful… It is… kinda hard to describe… I would never understand what he did if I haven't spent all those months with everyone… It is really illogical if you stop to think about it." She let out a small smile, the tone of her voice full of emotions.

"…"

"After a month, we all acted like we surpassed the grief of losing him. But the truth is that no one really overcame his death, especially since we never knew what truly happened. As each day passed, it became harder and harder to go on. We began to wish that time stopped. That wish created a time loop in our dorm. We couldn't get over the last day of March." Her face turned sad, almost regretful

"Huh? What do you mean with time loop? How's that possible?"

"There was an Abyss of Time under the dorm. That place manifested itself because of our strong desire of wanting that everything stopped. Since no one knew what really happened to him, we couldn't move on. But that place gave us the chance to watch the past. So, we were able to return to the moment he fought Nyx…"

"But, if you could return to the past, shouldn't you be able to do something with the knowledge you have of the future?"

"Yes. But we decided it would be better if we first see what had happened when he faced Nyx."

"And what you guys saw?"

"We discovered that he hadn't died and he didn't defeat Nyx."

"What? Then-" The android raised her hand. He whispered a small sorry before signaling for her to proceed.

"Originally, it was the humans' will that called Nyx. Suffering, grief, despair… These feelings were accumulated and formed a giant being called Erebus. Driven by these feelings, Erebus had summoned Nyx to end everything. Our leader stood in front of it. He said that he wouldn't let humanity fade away… That he would become the proof that humanity doesn't wish to end everything."

"So, he became trapped there?"

"Yes… In a way. He shares the darkness inside of everyone's heart… When someone grieves, Erebus becomes stronger. When someone searches for death, Erebus becomes stronger. And Erebus is there now, desperate trying to break his soul and reach Nyx. We defeated Erebus, but if he really represents humanity's darkness, it will exist as long someone has darkness in their heart. That's why he's still alive… He will stay there, watching and protecting us… Even if we went back, nothing would change that…" The robot let out a weak bittersweet smile, her eyes had mixed feelings.

"_Someone that_ _accepted death… What a fool I was… It's actually the oppositive… To keep fighting until the end… Man, you're crazier than I thought… But I guess I do understand for why you would stand… Don't know if I would be able to pull that one off, though… Eternity seems somewhat… long, I guess…_" He stared to the sky above him. "Why don't we go over there and kick its ass once in a while, then?" His eyes returned the woman's gaze once again.

"Heh heh… We can't, Setsuna-san. We were only able to go to where he was because we used the Abyss of Time. That place probably isn't accessible by normal means. There was one woman that's trying to reach and free him. She said that there is probably nothing we can do, but she would contact us if she finds anything… I still haven't heard anything from her."

"So, it means there is nothing we can do?"

"No. I think there is one thing we can do."

"Really? And what that would be?"

"Hope. We have to believe that humanity will stop wishing death. Apathy, depression, grief, sadness… These are all normal feelings. All humans face then someday. The problem is that some people can't make these feelings go away. When they persist, the person slowly starts to become desperate. This, in turn, leads to the person to wish for the end… If humanity stops wishing that, there would be no reason for him to stay there. He would be able to come back."

"Making humanity stop wishing such a thing… Isn't that impossible?"

"If I can change, I'm sure humanity can also change. We have to believe. I don't want him carrying humanity's suffering alone… If I can easy the suffering of another, it would make his burden a little lighter. Even if is little, I'll do whatever I can. To easy everyone's suffering… That's my purpose in life, my reason to exist… What about you? Do you know your reason to live?"

"Huh? Well… I always thought about ending the Shadow War, defeating Izanami and all… I never really thought about what to do next…"

"Don't worry. You'll find it, one day." She had a reassuring smile.

"One day…" Setsuna closed his eyes to pray. He felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked back, Ken was smiling.

"I thought you would be here… Good night, Aigis-san."

"Good night, Ken-kun. So, how are things going?"

"Pretty good. The Joker Section was disbanded. Sanada-senpai decided to stay on the military, while Ryotaro-san finally decided to retire after Nanako-san kept bugging him."

"I heard that Nanako-san also wants to quit the military job."

"That's true, Aigis-san. She told my Mom that she wanted to be a medic. She'll be pretty busy…"

"She won't be the only one. Kirijo-senpai and Fuuka-san are also pretty busy."

"That is true. But Yukari-san told me that she will help Kirijo-san in any way she can, so I believe you won't have to worry about her… But I still haven't spoke to Fuuka-san. I probably should go help her. She probably is pretty busy."

"You don't have to worry about that, Aigis-san. Rise-san went to speak with my Mom. She said that Fuuka-san asked for her help, so I don't think these three will have too much trouble. After everything settle down, Rise-san told me she's thinking to go back to the showbiz. Fuuka-san would help her with the first few steps."

"Rise-san always said that she thought about going back to the showbiz, but she had more urgent matter to attend to after the fog came. I'm glad she finally got the time to do what she wanted… Anyway, what brings you here, Ken-san?" The android turned her attention towards the mature one.

"Well, two things. First, there is something I wanted to say to Setsuna here."

"Huh? What is it?" The man made a long formal bow towards the young one.

"Thank you… for what you have done." His eyes were clear. The young one scratched his head while smiling sheepishly. He looked to the ground.

"W-well… I wasn't the only one, y' know… You don't really need to formally thank me…"

"What's the matter? I don't remember you being that shy. Not used to being treated formally?" The man let out a smirk.

"Tch! Shut up…" The young replied, turning his head to the side.

"You don't need to be shy, Setsuna-san. You were a big help back there." She smiled towards the young and returned her attention towards the man. "And the other thing would be…?"

"Have you seen Junpei-san? I've been looking for him…"

"Yosuke-san and Chie-san went to the Hagakure with Kanji-san. It seems the couple wanted to decide on their future, and also invited Kanji-san to talk about the past. Yosuke-san also called me, but I declined. So, he said he would look for Junpei-san. Maybe he's there. But why are you looking for him?"

"While the future of Sumaru Base still hasn't been decided, there are a lot of things to do there. That's why I asked for his help. He said that he didn't know what he's gonna do for now on, so he decided to help. I just want to make sure he knows what time we'll leave."

"And when is that?"

"Tomorrow at 7 o'clock. I'll be gone for a while… I want to keep helping Kirijo-senpai and Sanada-senpai on any way I can."

"I'll come see you tomorrow, Sensei."

"Heh. I'll come to the party, so don't worry… Provided it still happens, that is… It's been a while since Kirijo-senpai got that angry… Anyway, I should get going. See you tomorrow, then." He quickly nodded to the two and left.

"We should go, too. It's getting late. You wouldn't want to be scolded by your mother, would you?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Thanks, Aigis-san… for telling the truth."

"It was nothing. I should thank you for listening. It's been a while since I shared this with someone other than Yukari-san." She smiled brightly towards the young.

The two went to the exit. Setsuna stopped on the way and looked back to his father's grave one last time. He then looked to the sky.

"_I don't know what I'm gonna do for now on, but I know one thing: I won't let the future become clouded by lies and fears again. People's dreams and hope shall shine brightly through the unknown and vast future… Like the stars on this starry sky… I won't let our future become clouded again…"_

He felt a familiar presence for a split second. He smiled before continuing towards the exit. A blue butterfly that rested in his father's grave flew towards the stars. The longest and bloodiest of the wars had ended, and humanity was slowly resurfacing, unsure of what to do, but still moving forward, towards the unknown future…

* * *

A/N: I definitely hate endings… They are really hard to make. Also, I should've done a single epitaph instead of the individual ones to the Investigation Team… It would be a lot easier… Anyway, officially, this is the last chapter. But they defeated Izanami, so there is a scene after the credits. After all, there was a prelude, so why not an epilogue? I know this could pass as an epilogue, but I wanted to put the would be one-shot at the end. But the credits take a while to finish, so you'll have to wait a little… :). Don't worry, I'll post it today. As mentioned before, the epilogue was the first thing I wrote, so it might seem a little out of the place… Think of it as an extra, okay?


	23. Epilogue: Above the Starry Sky

**Epilogue: Above the Starry S****ky**

**??/??/????- ?????**

In a far, dark place, a blue butterfly flew towards a big door. A dog sat in front of the same door, like a guardian. At his side, there was a tall man wearing a trench coat. Going towards their direction, there were three people: Two women and one man. The woman with yellow eyes and a blue dress was leading the way. The silver-headed boy spoke.

"So, let's see if I got this straight. The one who saved humanity is behind this door. This door can only be open by one who has unlimited potential. And you want me to open that door?"

"That's correct. Being one of the few that bears the power of the Fool Arcanum, I would require your help."

"After I open the door, you plan to fight humanity's malice and find a way to free the one who became a seal, right? But how can you do that?"

"I still do not know. The only thing I can do now is securing the place where he is. I will think of something after that. I also have to warn that woman… Maybe she could come up with an idea… although I doubt it. There are a lot of things that humans still don't understand…" The girl said in a strange happy tone, keeping her weird smile all the time.

As the trio approached the door, the dog came to greet them, happily barking. The man besides him slowly approached the group as well. The silver one crouched and petted the animal that came with playful red eyes.

"Who is this dog?"

"He's a friend of the boy who became a seal, Senpai. His name is Koromaru." The young blue-headed girl also crouched and petted the animal.

By this time, the tall man reached the group. He looked up and down to the silver-haired young.

"_Those eyes…_ So, this is the one who can open the door? Sure as hell don't seem to be big deal." Although the words were harsh, the tone wasn't insulting.

"Aragaki-san! I ask for your respect when you speak with Senpai!"

"That's fine, Naoto-kun. I'm not here to prove anything." As the young spoke, he stared back to the one in front of him.

"Tch… _They sure are similar…_ Whatever. Just open the damn door and stay back. You wouldn't want to die again. _Although, for some reason, I don't really think that I need to worry about this guy…_" As he finished, he faced the big door and took out a rod that had a skull on the tip.

"Heh… The reason you don't need to worry is because I'll be fine." The silver one stated, his expressionless face not changing. He went to the door.

"… _Shit… They really are alike…_"

When the silver one touched the doorknob, he could feel a weak vibration and hear a low banging sound. He opened the door nonetheless. As he opened the door, the low banging sound became louder, close to that of a thunder. The atmosphere beyond the door was oppressing. The negative emotions accumulate inside was enough to crush a normal human. Inside, there was a gigantic mass of shadow. The creature seemed to be two entities glued by the torso. The young who opened the door had an unchanged expression as he spoke.

"So, this is the dark side of people's heart? Seems pretty awful…Huh? What's he doing?"

The creature was holding something in one of its hand. It was connected to a giant door in front of it. Its other hand was banging violently on the door, making a sound like that of a thunder. The happy dog changed at the sight of the scene. His once playful eyes held a sharp glare. His once happy bark became a ferocious growl. As he began to charge towards the colossal creature, the man on a trench coat threw a vajra to the air. The dog caught it with his mouth as a blue light enveloped him. The sound of shattering glass was heard as a three headed dog materialized itself.

"Huh? A three headed dog that stood as a guardian in front of a big door that led to a place with oppressing atmosphere… Isn't that a little overused?"

"I thought you would be more surprised by the fact that a dog would use a vajra as a weapon or that it could summon a Persona, but I guess I was wrong, Senpai… Maybe my inability to easily accept irrational things is the cause of my surprise when I first saw it."

"One's fate is determined by one's choices. One's choices are made by one's personality. One's personality is created by one's own psyche. One's Persona is the manifestation of one's psyche. Therefore, one's Persona might reflect one's fate." The woman with yellow eyes stated with the same strange happy tone, her smile still in her face.

"So, the reason that the Fool has such a wide number of Personas is to reflect the limitless potential that you speak of?"

"That is correct, Naoto-san."

The Persona let a loud howl as a pillar of flame formed. It exploded at the hand of the enemy. He let go of what he was holding as he flinched by the attack. A statue of a boy, attached by chains to the door like a padlock, returned to its place in front of the door. The former leader made a surprise face before returning to his normal serene look. He let out a small smirk, however.

"What is it, Senpai? Do you know that boy?"

"I think I do. Heh heh… Of all the people in this world, you're the last person I ever thought that I would find here… But then again, I never thought I would find something that's worthy to fight for… Life is ironic, I guess…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I've lived for one year in the same dorm as him before. It was three years before I went to Inaba… He was someone that had a pretty pessimistic way of seeing life. He just seemed to be alive, not actually living…"

The tall man wearing a trench coat passed trough the door as Shadows began to emerge from every direction of him.

"_I never thought you were this tough… In the end, you kept your promise… Guess I should keep my word, too… After all, I did say I'll watch your back…_ Alright, assholes… If you guys don't wanna form a line, then I'll just take all of you at once. Come out… Julius!"

Following the sound of shattering glass, a white humanoid figure in a black armor appeared. In one hand held an ax. On the other, it was holding a rein that used to control the chariot it was riding. It charged towards the army of Shadows, killing many of them. A few tried to attack the man from behind, but one sweep of his rod was enough to kill all threats. The silver one kept his serene look as the blue one made a surprised face.

"That was… quite impressive. I saw Aragaki-san battling many times before, but he never ceases to amaze me… Not even Kanji-san was this strong."

"Maybe it got something to do with his weapon? Where he got something like that?"

"I once asked him, and he said that he got it after swaying some "bothersome fly" that wanted his soul or something… Although I admit that I do not comprehend what he meant with that, Senpai."

"Strange… I think I saw it somewhere…"

The woman with yellow eye approached the couple and bowed.

"I thank you for helping us out. And I thank you, Naoto-san, for helping us in finding this place and telling us about the other bearer of the Fool Arcanum. Now, if you excuse me, I have a little clean up to do. Farewell. I do hope we can cross paths again."

The woman left with the same strange smile and joined the other two in the battle. The young boy looked towards the young girl at his side.

"How many bullets you got?"

"Do not worry. I have this now." She took out a scabbard and drew the sword within it.

"I never thought I'd see you use a sword."

"This is a keepsake from my ancestor. He was the first member of the Shirogane clan to become an investigator. He was a paranormal detective and it was said that he was able to summon and control demons. This sword is said to contain the power of those demons."

"You aren't the type to believe in this kind of story, Naoto-kun… What made you change?"

"I always thought that my ancestor was a fool for choosing to pursue the irrational with a rational line of work. But the ability to summon my Persona made me rethink many things… After my defeat at Izanami's hand, I was asleep for a long time. Elizabeth-san awoke me. She requested my help in the search of the place were humanity's malice accumulate. I had to fight Shadows after joining her quest, so I needed a reliable weapon. This sword is old, but it's stronger than many new ones. I asked her to bring it to me."

"So, I can assume you're able to guard my back?" He flashed a quick smirk.

"Of course, Senpai." The young in front of her smiled as he drew the Blade of Totsuka that was sheathed on his back.

"_This should be interesting…_ Counting on you." The silver one charged towards the many Shadows. As he ran, a blue light enveloped him and a humanoid figure with a white trench coat appeared.

"Right behind you!" The blue one followed, with a humanoid holding a sword above her.

The giant mass of shadows let out a loud cry, and so the battle began. With humanity renewed hope, Erebus's power was weakened. He could be defeated once again. While it would take some time, humanity was slowly overcoming the darkness in their hearts. Maybe one day, the boy who sacrificed everything would be able to walk among his friends once again… For now, he would keep watching over them, sharing their pain and suffering…

A lone blue butterfly flew and rested on the top of the door… The boy heard a cold and familiar voice spoke to his head once again.

"_Was it worthy?_"

Without faltering, without doubts, without fears, the young calmingly spoke with a confident tone…

"_Definitely._"

The blue butterfly flew towards the endless stars that illuminated the dark sky.

* * *

A/N: Aragaki might be a little overpowered, but that guy IS strong. If you didn't get it where he got the weapon, take a quick look at the description of the Devil Personas… I'm sure you'll find something. And once again, the ancestor is a reference to another SMT; the Devil Summoner one to the PS2. Game with the biggest title I ever saw. Take a look at an image of the MC and I believe you'll understand why I think they're related somehow.

A little different than when I first wrote this, but the idea is the same. I thought about a sceneario were the two MC would met. Since I think humanity will never learn (or it would take one hell of time to, at least), I decided it would be easier for the P4 MC to be able to go to where he is instead of the P3 MC returning. The one way I found to give him the ability to travel to where the P3 MC is was to kill him and have Elizabeth guiding him. When I finished, I felt it was strange to kill the P4 MC all of the sudden, so I decided to say he died on the last battle. But then, I couldn't take the world he left behind out of my head, and began to write what happened after he died. Then I thought about what happened on Christmas, and decided to give a son to Yukiko. The story (like this A/N) grew too big, so I decided to write the whole thing as a multi-chapter (my first one, BTW).

There were some stressful moments (Murphy's Law tend to apply way too much on my life when I decide to do something different), but overall, I enjoyed writing this a lot, and hopefully, someone out there also enjoyed reading this. For all of you who got this far, I hope you're able to say that it was worthy (or at least to don't think this was a total waste of time). I know I shouldn't give more than one paragraph to A/N, but this will be the only one, don't worry. First multi-chapter story is special, after all :) (At least to someone who usually don't write, like me). Until we meet again, take care!


End file.
